Kingdom Hearts DxD
by Solus Ortis
Summary: There are other key blade users that travel worlds. Here is the story of one forgotten to time.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**My first ever cross over between series, however that being said there are a few things I will say in advance.**

**If your under age click the back arrow.**

**Takes place in the DxD universe as one of the many potential worlds for Keyblade Wielders and other travelers of worlds to go.**

**Kouoh Academy is located in Tokyo for my story.**

**Characters from both series will appear, however this will follow a more Kingdom Hearts-ish style plot.**

**The above means the plot of DxD plays only a small part in this story, but takes place after Issei beats up Pheonix.**

**Will be O.C heavy.**

**PM me if I get any details wrong or if O.C's seem overpowered.**

**With that all done and said, let the story begin.**

**I decided to finally commit to this story again.**

* * *

_I dive out of the dark portal and can't help but admire the design of the statues and the fountains as get back on my feet. The short respite is taken to wipe off any dust on my black cloak and put my hood back on, however it doesn't last long as I hear a noise near the portal of darkness I emerged from. Even in the darkness, I saw the silhouette of my pursuers. This time I decide to extend my right hand and focus upon it. Soon a black sword with a bat wing like guard, a purple jewel encrusted into it a chain like design pattern running up most of the blade, and an actual chain with a small black crown at the end. I point this dark key shaped blade at the portal into darkness behind me. Soon as if contradicting the aura the blade gives off, a beam of light shoots from my blades tip into this door to darkness and justly closes is it._

"That should take the guys following me a while just to get out of this darkness from their end." I mumbled.

"_Who were the men in black cloaks pursuing me?" I thought, however I've only learned little about that since I escaped. These creature's of darkness and of nothingness pursuing me, of which all I've learned about them is there general nature._

"Time to figure out where I am."

_I decided to climb to the top of an unusually large hill and get my bearings. I could tell I was in a heavily populated city very similar or to be more accurate exactly similar to a city in my own world. I dismissed it as coincidence, however something to my left caught my eye much to my shock._

"It can't be... Tokyo Tower! It's impossible for me to be on Earth let alone Japan."

_This shock took me out of the adrenaline rush from my earlier escape. It was then that I noticed on the left side of my cloak near the waist was soaked._

"Blood? When the hell did I take a hit?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Once I heard the scream I decided to put my injury aside and run to it's source. I ran into another opening of the park and saw a girl with long purple hair wearing what appeared to be a black and white school uniform with a dark red skirt. The girl was on her knees surrounded by several small black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes beings I knew as Shadows_

"What are these things?" the girl frightfully said.

"Get down!" I yelled.

_The girl did just that and I threw my key shaped sword with all my might. It encircled the creatures circling her and quickly took them out and it came back into my hand like a boomerang._

"Are you alright?" I asked the purple haired girl.

"I've never seen such a Sacred Gear before. It has light yet darkness, but no signs of it being of demonic or holy origin. Oh wait your bleeding! Did those creatures attack you somewhere else?" the purple haired girl asked as she ran up to me.

_At this point I believe I just started going delirious and slipped. The purple haired teen caught me and my arm ended up resting between her assets as her arms were around my back, but that's not important right now. She had bright red eyes to contrast with her deep colored purple hair to compliment her melons. I decided to take the momentary respite to cast a healing spell on myself, however another unexpected interruption prevented that. I saw the eye's of another of these Shadows jumping from the darkness in front me and behind her. I thrust my keyblade just past her right side and destroyed the would be creature's of darkness, but it seems someone misinterpreted my intent as half a second later I felt a sword come down on my right shoulder and slide down my back. The shock caused me to collapse to the ground unable to move. My attacker appeared to a blonde haired and blue eyed young man holding a black sword with a gold colored guard._

"Are you alright Ms. Seere?" the blond man asked.

"I know Rias requested that you and a few other members of her peerage to look over me, but what were those creatures?" the purple haired girl asked.

"I don't know. It was the first time I've seen those things and it was like they were resistant to my attacks. Koneko and Issei should be here soon. From what I could sense this would be assassin appears to be human, but I've never seen the Sacred Gear he used before and his hood is covering his face. It doesn't seem to be demonic despite it's appearance and it's definitely not a holy sword."

"Was it really necessary to hit him from behind?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Buchou-san requested that the three of us guard you when you arrive in town and don't worry he's not dead. I thought it would be best to bring him back alive and have Akeno interrogate him."

"That's not what I meant and he wasn't trying to kill me. He defeated those strange creatures easily despite an injury he sustained earlier."

"Oh then it seems I need to save his life and apologize later, but first you can come out of hiding Fallen Angel."

_Suddenly a Fallen Angel akin to Raynare in appearance showed up only with shorter hair and a less provocative outfit._

"I don't know what those things were, but they saved me the trouble of separating your guardians. A shame these creatures were not enough to keep all your protectors away miss successor to the fallen Seere house, but I'm fully capable of handling the two of you. Sorry, but under the order of my master, you will die here." the fallen angel boasted.

_Sacred Gear, holy, demonic, and successor to a fallen house? The truth is I couldn't care less, but I wasn't going to die here and do nothing to help these two._

"Now then die!"

_Suddenly a spear of light appeared in this fallen angel's hand as quickly as she threw it. I'm sure the blonde haired man raised up his sword in a defensive stance, but I managed to will myself into getting up and deflecting the attack with my own keyblade._

"A unknown sacred gear to boot. My master will be especially happy." the fallen angel said with a sadistic expression.

"It's good your still alive. For a moment I thought Kiba killed you in that attack." the purple haired girl said.

"It seems your conscious. I apologize for injuring you earlier." Kiba said.

"I don't know where I am, how it's possible I'm here, the idea of fallen angel's, or sacred gear, but I don't give a dam. If it's your job to protect this girl whoever she is, then run now and I'll distract her as long as I can."

"There's no way you can win with those injuries. Don't sacrifice your self for someone you don't know. Don't you have anything to live for?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Everything I cared about is already gone. If I die then I do so ad least doing something honorable." I said.

"Let's go Ms. Seere." Kiba said understanding the meaning of his words.

"But we can't just leave him here." the purple haired girl plead.

"Staying would be an insult to his resolve and our mission was to ensure your safety." Kiba said then whispers in the girls ear "If we hurry and meet up with the others we can double back and save him."

"Ad least tell me your name?" the girl asked.

I coughed up a little blood before I said "Just go. It's better I don't say my name or show you what I look like. This way if I die then you don't have to mourn over someone you don't know."

"If Issei was here in my place he'd be jealous for you saying something so cool." Kiba notes.

_The blond hair...no Kiba and the purple haired girl started to make a break for it._

"I won't let you escape that easily!" the fallen angel yelled.

_The fallen angel as they called in threw several more spears of light at this Kiba person and the girl next to him._

"I'm still here! You will have to go past me in order to get to them." I said as I intercepted and deflected he attacks.

"Are you serious? There is no way a human can beat me with those injuries and even if you were at your best whatever it may be, you still wouldn't be able to win."

"I don't have to win. Are you going fight or are you going to cowardly hover above me?" I said in the most insulting tone possible given my continued blood lost.

"I was just going to kill you quickly and offer your sacred gear to my master, but after that insult I'm just going to make you suffer."

_For several minutes she launched he spears of light as fast as I could easily deflect them, but with each swing of my keyblade my body becomes heavier. I decided to stop playing defensive and go on the attack._

"Is defending all you can do? Ad least entertain me before you die."

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled.

_Though several feet away, I swung my weapon and a fireball came flying out from the tip of my blade that drained most of my already limited strength._

"Is that the strongest you can make it? Pathetic!" the fallen angel yelled as she deflected my attack as easily I did hers.

"If you can do better then try. I won't move from this spot and you still won't be able to hit me!"

"I assure you I will show you a true example of power with my next attack." she boasts.

_As I said that I only hoped I had enough strength left for that spell and it's effectiveness wouldn't be significantly reduced in my weakened state._

"Now take this example of my fury!" the fallen angel yelled as she threw a spear of light of greater size then any other.

"Got you! Now reflect!"

_With that word a translucent sphere surrounded my body and embedded in that sphere are a series of octagons connected to each other. Though my barrier is able to block her attack, it's is able to force me back several feet._

"I will give this much, it's impressive that you can put up such a powerful barrier in a weakened state."

"Ha ha and your foolish for nor realizing that this isn't a barrier in the slightest." I said coughing up even more blood.

_Finally the purpose of this technique kicked in and sent this Fallen Angel's attack right back at her. As expected she was surprised and attempted to dodge her own attack, however the fallen angel wasn't fast enough and the attack grazed her left arm along with a chunk of her wing._

Clearly angered by this, she said "Dam you human! The punishment for harming a fallen angel is death!"

_She tossed another spear of light in blind rage. I tried to dodge that attack, however I've already lost so much blood that I can no longer move my legs and thanks to that Kiba person my arms have given out as well. In the end I have no choice but to take the attack. The spear went through the right side of my rib cage, punctured my lungs, and came out through my back. Blood started leaking out of the wound where the spear entered and more so started pouring out of my mouth as I collapsed to the ground._

"No longer have the strength to fight back do you? I said you would suffer if you insulted me and you will as I slowly cut off one limb at a time. Hahahahahahaha."

_Ha ha, I can't believe I'm laughing also in this situation. Even though I don't know those two, I hope they got away and I die happy knowing I kept ad least one promise in my life. Though a small part of me also dies sad knowing that I won't be able to keep the promise I made to her. My eye's slowly become blurry be it meaning I'm about to die or about to lose consciousness beforehand. I can still make out the shape of the figure I was fighting with standing over me. She was raising one of her spears of light above my head and I closed my eyes in anticipation of my coming death. A few seconds later I opened my eyes once more, but it seems I'm still alive. Within these few seconds my eye's had become more blurry, but I could barely tell there was a figure in front of me blocking the attack meant to end my life. The only distinguishing details I could make out about this person was that it was a he and that there was a some kind of red object on his left hand._

"Kiba now! Koneko get him out of here!" the man in front of me said.

"You got it Issei." said the voiced belonging to this Kiba person.

"Roger Issei senpai." this voice had an emotionless feminine tone.

_I could feel a petite pair of hands lift me up while I was still holding my keyblade. It was then I saw or rather made out a red glow coming out from under the person carrying me. At this point I was feeling very weak and the last thing I saw was a bright flash of red light and heard what sounded like my attacker screaming, of which afterward was when everything went dark._

* * *

_In the epitome of death I was dreaming about my powerlessness, my weakness in the face of adversity, and someone close to me just standing in the darkness. For a few moments we stared at each other before she started walking in the opposite direction. I ran after her, but no matter how hard I tried I could never catch up to her and she always seemed to get farther away. Her name was...wait I can't remember. I was being chased through darkness by people wearing an outfit similar to my own, but why was I being chased and what is the significance of the black cloak? I remembered my weapon was called a keyblade and those dark creatures I fought in the park are called Heartless and for some reason the word "Nobody" was strongly on my mind, but for some reason I could recall nothing before I was being chased in the darkness._

"Don't leave!" I screamed.

_It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't dead and that I was sitting in a old school styled bed in a Victorian style room. I had then checked each point on my body and discovered my injuries were healed and in fact there were no signs of anything where I was hurt._

"Oh, just a dream." I said admittedly groggy and just laid back on the bed on my side.

_As the rest of my body came into contact with this admiringly comfortable bed, I felt my hand rest upon something soft and I couldn't resist the urge to squeeze it. I had no idea what it was, but I couldn't resist the urge to squeeze it several times more and enjoy the weird sensation of pleasure I got from it._

"Ahhhhhh." is how I heard a loud feminine moan.

_Immediately my eyes were shot awake and I realized my hand was actually under the covers along with the source of that moan. I slowly moved the blanket to see what was making that noise and discovered it had been squeezing one out of a pair of very big melons. I froze and immediately started freaking out wondering how I went from a battle to the death to grabbing a girls breasts. I decided to move my head up the yellow brick road and figure out who these belonged to. Turns out that portion of the female body was still being covered by the blanket. I justly moved it once more to reveal the identity of this heroine and much to my shock it was the deep purple haired girl I saved last night still fast asleep. That shock caused me to squeeze my hand once more and squeeze it rather tightly._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the purple haired girl moaned even louder this time and then woke up.

"Oh um hello and good morning." I said very very nervously.

After she realized where I was touching, she screamed "You perv!" while blushing and punched me so hard it sent me flying into the wall on the other side of the room along with blanket.

"That stung." I said with the wind knocked out of me.

"A man saw me naked and touched my breasts. Now I can't get married." she mumbled while curling up on the bed and covering herself with the sheets as she realized or rather recalled that she was in the nude.

"It's alright I didn't do anything." I said, but then again I don't recall anything after I lost consciousness.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed again and covered her eyes with her hands and the bed sheets as I got up to console her.

"Why are yo...oh I see the problem here." I said in a very calm to, however it was the exact opposite of how I was feeling.

_I grabbed the blanket realizing there was nothing covering the area below my waste._

For the above reason I asked then yelled "Where are my clothes? AND WHY AM I NAKED?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Find out the identity of this purple haired girl and our unseen keyblade weilder next time in "Inter-world Devil".**


	2. Inter-world Devil

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 2**

**Inter-world Devil**

* * *

_Okay let's review what is happening to me. First I dived out of a dark portal. Second I saved a girl with purple hair from a series of Heartless. Third, both one of her guardians and something called a Fallen Angel trying to kill her inflicted serious injuries on me. Fourth I was saved by allies of the blond guy that attacked me and passed out here. Five I woke up with my injuries gone and in the same bed as the girl I saved, oh and before I forget we're both naked._

For the above reasons I asked then yelled "Where are my clothes and why am I naked?"

"Oh good your both awake and I'm sorry if I prevented the two of you from getting to the good part. Course if you want I can come back later and let you finish?" a girl with long black hair tied with an orange ribbon asked as she opened the door and walked into the room wearing the same girls uniform I saw the purple haired girl in last night.

"No absolutely not!" the two of us yelled.

Then a few seconds after the purple haired girl yelled "Rias told me I had to do this!" the purple haired girl yelled.

_It was then the girl with the long black hair tossed me a small package with "K. Academy M." on it._

"I've prepared a change of clothes for you. Once the two of you are dressed could the two of you please come downstairs?" the black haired girl asked as she turned to leave.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked the girl before she exited.

"Buchou-san wanted to have your clothes cleaned and ready for you, however none of us has seen a material so difficult to get blood out of." the black haired girl explained, of whom actually left the room afterword this time.

_Given the contents of the bag this lady gave me, it appears to be the same sort of school uniform I saw these two girls and one dude wearing. Well technically I only saw one uniform and the silhouette of another man via a blood loss delirium. But who counts these things?_

"So ummmm, how long have I been out?" I ask the purple haired girl as I put some pants on.

"Only half a day I think." she said rather nervously, but then again were both naked in the same room so I guess I can let that one go.

"We didn't do anything right?" I thought.

"Ju ju ju just so you know I'm still a virgin, and even if you saved my life I would never offer such a thing as a reward." the purple haired girl said franticly.

"Oh okay." I said only scratching my head in response.

_Wait, why am I relieved to hear that?_

"Though it's embarrassing to have to change in front of another man, I'd think it be worse for either of us to walk out naked." the purple haired girl said blushing.

"So we should change together then?" I ask the purple haired girl.

"As long as you don't peek there will be no problems." the purple haired girl said as she turned her face away from me.

_As I removed the contents of the bag and she grabbed her clothes from under the bed apparently we began to get the job done so to speak. I wish she didn't mention peeking though as it takes all my will power to resist the urge to look, but I can't help not reacting to the sound of her underwear sliding up her thigh or the clicking noise as she hooks up her bra. You've seen similar situations in anime and manga and you know if you turn around you will die or at the minimum get severely beaten._

"I'm almost done, but don't take that as an excuse to peek." the purple haired girl told me.

"I had no intention of doing so I assure you." I tell the girl in turn.

_After she warned me I decided to look at my reflection in the convenient nearby mirror._

"My hair is longer? How is that possible?" I thought as I was surprised by what I saw in the mirror.

_I quickly examined the rest of my body to see if there __were any other unexpected changes__. My eyes were the same dark brown, as was my hair, and my skin the same light tone. The only difference being my dark brown hair formerly an inch or two above my shoulder was now at least 6 inches past__. __(Pretty much Riku's hair style__ from Kingdom Hearts 2__ if it helps give a better image)_.

"I'm done changing, so you can turn around now. Well... how do I look?" she said as we turned to face each other.

"Okay." was all I could mutter out, but in reality the light of the morning sun reflecting off her hair made her look rather enamoring in this simple school uniform.

"When a woman asks a man an opinion on her appearance the least you could do is give more than a one word response." The purple haired girl pointed out.

"Sorry." I said with another one word response.

_I turned back to the mirror to see how I looked in this "K. Academy" uniform. I chose to wear the top unbuttoned and the black shirt underneath had some sort of seal upon it. The kind you would only find in magical ruins of some video game. After combing some loose strands of my now much longer hair, the two of us left the room. The living room of whatever building I was in was dimly lit and the only light was from a few candles carefully placed about the room. The girl who gave me the clothes was just outside the door leaning against the wall._

"Oh it seems that uniform I picked is a bit too big for you. I do hope that's not a problem." the girl with black hair said all apologetic.

"You don't need to feel sorry. I'm simply appreciative of having clothes not soaked in my own blood." I tell the girl with black hair.

"Is everyone here?" the girl with purple hair said asking the one with black hair.

"Issei was a bit late, but yes everyone is waiting in the lounge." the black haired girl answers.

_At that moment the girl with the long black hair guided us into a lounge-like area. Sitting on the couch was a girl with white hair eating pudding, the Kiba guy who attacked me, and who I believe was the guy with a red shirt that blocked the attack that would have killed me. The girl I saw at a nearby desk made me do a double take of the girl I woke up with. She could be a dead ringer for her if it wasn't for the dark red hair, the bluish green eyes, and the idiot hair pointing in the opposite direction._

The moment I took a seat, Kiba said "I'm glad to see you're alright. It would have been a blow to my conscious if I had killed a Good Samaritan."

"I cannot blame someone for doing their duty." I tell him.

"Good as I didn't need that on me. I must ask however, where did you get such a Sacred Gear?" Kiba asks me in turn.

"From what I heard from Kiba, it sounds like yours is pretty awesome." the boy in the red shirt pointrf ouy.

"Your easily excitable Issei senpai." the girl with a loli appearance interjects as she eats a chocolate bar.

"Now now everyone would you please calm down? Perhaps it would be best if we introduced ourselves first and ask questions afterwards." the red haired girl suggests.

"It's better than a shoot first and ask questions later policy." I thought.

_This woman must be the leader of all the others given how they immediately stood up straight at the sound of her voice._

"Since I was the one who made that suggestion, I do believe it's only fair I go first. My name is Rias Gremory." Rias introduced.

"My name is Yuto Kiba and again sorry for almost slicing off your arm earlier." Kiba said apologetically.

"I'm Issei Hyodo and nice to meet you man." Issei said offering a handshake.

"Like wise." I said returning the handshake.

"Koneko Toujou." Koneko said as she continues to eat the chocolate bar like she wasn't completely interested in the conversation going on around her.

"Akeno Himejima and I do hope the two of you had an enjoyable experience." Akeno says.

"Wait you mean he and her did that? Dammit man I don't know if I should congratulate you or just curse you about how jealous I am." Issei said leaking a bit ok killing intent.

"Nothing happened save for being thrown against the wall. To tell you the truth all I remember is waking up, touching something soft, and being punched into a wall." I tell Issei.

"You deserved it you pervert!" the purple haired girl yelled.

"I am not a pervert. Besides you're the one who got into the bed with me right? So doesn't that make you a pervert?" I counter.

I am…. I am…. I am not." the purple haired girl mumbled as the logic of my argument apparently got to her.

"Before your mind destroys itself, could you please tell our guest your name? It certainly can't be that hard since the two of you shared a bed together for half a day." Rias jokingly said as she nudged her purple haired look-a-like on the shoulder.

"Like he said nothing happened Rias! Oh right... ahem I'm Rinako Seere. If you haven't figured it out yet Rias is my cousin." Rinako said as she fidgeted profusely.

"Now that's out of the way, could you please tell us your name now?" Rias asked.

"It's Jaxson." I tell the others.

"No last time?" Issei asked slightly confused.

"I don't… think I ever had one actually." I answer Issei.

"That's certainly confusing. Still you yourself must equally be confused right now, so if you have any questions feel free to ask." Rias tells me.

"I only have two questions at the moment. The first is what is a Sacred Gear? The second is where exactly am I right now?" I ask Rias.

"Sacred Gear are ancient weapons forged by the original god, and can only be used by humans or half humans. Some abused them for personal gain, while others used them to enact miracles on the world." Kiba answered.

"As for your second question...You're in the club room of the Occult Research club, although that is merely a cover for us." Rias explained.

"So that's what this Keyblade is, but I can't be on Earth." I said summoning my Sacred Gear as they called it.

"That is the name of your Sacred Gear then?" Kiba asks

"I guess so." I tell Kiba though I'm still a little confused by everything.

"What do you mean you can't be on Earth? Were all standing on it right now aren't we?" Rias inquires.

_Before I could answer, a girl with blonde hair walked in. She was pushing a cart that had tea and a series of delectable cakes on it, and frankly seeing as how I nearly died not too long ago I was a bit hungry._

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I accidentally spilled the first batch I made and had to do everything over again." she said.

"Don't worry about Asia. Accidents do happen." Issei says putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Issei-san for your kind words." Asia said for some reason looking at Issei with a child-like wonder.

"Now that we all have refreshments, could you please answer my question?" Rias asked.

"The reason this can't be Earth is because...what the heck." I mumble for some reason being unable to recall the information.

"Is something a matter?" Akeno asked.

"That's strange. I know the answer to the question you have is on the tip of my tongue, but for some reason I can't recall it in the slightest." I explain to the others.

"Could it be that your injuries from earlier are effecting your memory? Or could this be a case of amnesia?" Asia said as she placed her hand on my forehead, of which had an unusual healing touch to it.

"What is the earliest thing you can recall?" Rias asked.

"I remember being chased through darkness by something, but I can't recall by what or why." I honestly tell Rias.

"Asia, could you please see if your Sacred Gear will be enough to fix his amnesia?" Rias asked.

"Not a problem in the slightest Rias-senpai." Asia answers as happy to serve.

_This girl called Asia clasped her hands together as if she was going to pray. Then she placed her hands over my forehead as they began to emit a green glow surrounding them. Parts of my body that still felt sore simply eased away under this wondrous light. This feeling slowly poured into the confines of my subconscious slowly bringing whatever was hidden to light, however as this sensation pulsed through my brain I felt a massive amount of pain as if it was reacting to healing sensation Asia generated._

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I clutched my head while starting to convulse a bit.

_Whether it was my painful reaction or the pain it's self somehow feeding back into Asia, she suddenly fell backwards giving Kiba barely enough time to catch her. _

"Asia what happened?" Rias asked with a great deal of concern.

"I felt the power of my Twilight Healing worn on his amnesia among his other injuries, but when I felt I was close the root of the problem a powerful barrier intervened. I'm sorry Jaxson, however the more I tried to get through it, the more the barrier resisted, and the more pain I caused you." Asia explained.

"I know you meant well, so could you please continue?" I tell Asia to reassure her.

"It was some kind of dark….. or perhaps black barrier getting in my way. Whoever placed it must be a truly evil person. I'm positive that being is not a Demon, Fallen Angel, a god, or Human." Asia said concluding her explanation.

"This has the potential to become a problem. If a being that is none of those 4 types truly did this, then he or she must be incredibly powerful." Kiba suggests to the others.

"Do you think there is anything else you can tell us Asia?" Rinako asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, but I've told you all I know." Asia answered as Kiba helped her onto the couch.

"It would be best if we did not press this issue for now. I will get in contact with my brother and ask for his advice. In the meantime do you have any more questions?" Rias inquired.

"Yeah, just how am I still alive? Last I checked getting a giant hole in one's ribcage should mean instant death." I ask Rias.

"For an ordinary human it would mean near-instant death like you said, but before I can explain the reason for that I must first explain what we are." Rias answers

"Okay? So what exactly are you then?" I ask putting up a face of confusion.

"The truth is everyone in this room is a devil." Rias explains.

"Okay that makes a lot of sense. Wait...everyone? Does that include….. um me?" I ask as I realize the meaning behind Rias's choice of words.

"Yes now that you've realized it... you are no longer human and are now like us as a devil." Rias follows up.

"How is that possible?" I asked curious about the process of changing species.

"For countless generations Fallen Angels, Angels sent by god, and devils like us were at war. At some point this war nearly brought all three kinds to extinction. Each side has invented their own system for replenishing their numbers; however that need did not end the war, but rather put it on hold for all factions." Rias explained.

"Then how do devils replenish their numbers?" I ask.

"Issei, could you please explain this part? To a degree the way the two of you were reincarnated is similar." asks.

"No problem buchou. You've seen a chess board once in your life right?" Issei inquired.

"I have, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The recruitment systems of the Devils are the evil pieces. 8 pawns or front line fighters, magic specialists in regards to bishops, rooks have pure physical strength, knights of who have speed and mobility, and the last being the queen which has the traits of the other pieces." Issei explains in a surprisingly professional manner.

"So then that means the king can have a total of 15 different servants?"

"A maximum of 15, but it's possible for all pieces to be used and a king to have less than 15 servants." Rias includes.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." I tell Rias clearly signaling my confusion.

"Sometimes it takes more than one piece to turn a human into a devil. It might take both rooks, both knights, both bishops, or like in yours and Issei's case all 8 pawns. There's however, an advantage to using more pieces as the more pieces it takes the more potential that devil has. It is also impossible to turn someone into a devil by using two different types of pieces." Rias explains.

"Do all of those who are reincarnated as a devil have to be near death?" I ask.

"It yours and Issei's case you were near death yes, however those who are in perfect health can also be turned into a devil." Kiba explained.

"If all your pawns were used to revive Issei, then how am I here?" I curiously inquire.

"You are now the first and strongest member of my cousin Rinako's peerage." Rias answers

"I'm the servant of the girl that sucker punched me?" I ask in shock as I point at Rinako.

"You had it coming. What did you think a girl would do if you gr gr gr grabber her breasts?!" Rinako yelled while blushing for some reason.

_And again for some reason Issei is clenching his fist while emitting a jealous aura along with killing intent._

"Then if you don't mind my asking, what are the positions of the members of your peerage Ms. Gremory?" I curiously ask yet again.

"You can just call me Rias like all my friends here do; But to answer your question I'm obviously the King, Akeno is my queen, Kiba is my Knight, Koneko my rook, you already know Issei's postion, and there is one more member but he's unavailable right now." Rias answered.

"Then could someone please explain what happened between when I passed out and now?" I respectfully request.

"Rinako he is your servant and thus falls under your responsibility to explain." Rias points out.

"Since the responsibility falls to me, I'll start with what happened after we left you when you chose to sacrifice yourself." Rinako explained.

* * *

_Kiba and I had been running for several minutes when we caught up with Issei and Koneko. Issei had just blasted away several of those dark creatures while Koneko smashed a group of them with a car._

"Kiba, Rinako are you two alright?" Issei asked.

"Yeah we've ran into a few of those things on our way here." Kiba says.

"Those things aren't that strong, but they do have a resistance to out attacks." Koneko pointed out.

"We also ran into a Fallen Angel, but we were able to escape thanks to a guy with a strange Sacred Gear sacrificing himself as a decoy." I tell the others.

"We need to hurry back and help him everyone. Unfortunately due to my impulsiveness, he's had to fight off the Fallen Angel with his body in a critical, in which case he will not last much longer." Kiba informed.

"What happened to him?" Issei asked.

"Thinking he was an assassin, I attacked him and sliced his sword arm by mistake." Kiba explained.

_After some minor ridicule from Issei we saved you, we had Koneko teleport here ahead of us carrying your unconscious body, dealt with the Fallen Angel, and then we teleported here afterwards. As I said we weren't here for this part, but..._

"Oh you're back early Kone...What happened?" Rias said as she noticed Koneko carrying you over her shoulder.

"We were attacked by a unknown enemy and separated. This guy helped us and needs immediate medical attention. The others will be here soon." Koneko explained.

"Akeno find Asia immediately. I'll do what I can it the mean time, but healing spells aren't exactly my strength." Rias ordered.

"Then I shall hurr.. oh forgive the pun, but speak of the devil she's here." Akeno said.

_At this point the rest of us happen to of arrived at the same time as Asia-chan._

"Rias senpai what happened?" Asia asked as she ran over to Koneko.

"No time to explain. Can you help him?" Kiba asked.

"I'll do what I can, but I don't think my Twilight Healing will be enough to deal with these injuries." Asia answers.

"Just put him on the floor." Rias ordered.

_For several minutes Asia worked her magic tirelessly over you and only managed to heal a portion of your wounds._

"How is it looking Asia?" Rias inquired.

"All I'm doing is delaying the inevitable. If his body had the resilience of a devil or an angel then maybe, but right now it's impossible." Asia retorts.

"Buchou, you still have a rook and a knight left right? Couldn't you use one of those to help him?" Issei inquired.

"Normally I'd prefer to see what his abilities are, but since that's impossible I'll go get them immediately. In the meantime could you please take his hood off? Seeing his face will make the process go much easier." Rias ordered.

_And so as Rias requested, we had removed your hood, but as I'm sure you've already realized you had shorted hair at that point._

"Everyone please stand aside. I'm going to use the rook on him." Rias says as she concentrates, but after a moment passes she says "It's not good a rook isn't enough and that means the knight isn't going to cover it either."

"Dam, it's not like we know anyone that needs a queen!" Issei yelled in disappointment.

"Actually we do. Rinako did you bring them with you?" Rias inquired.

"Ehh, you want him to be my first?" I retorted in surprise.

"Buchou?" Issei says with a dumbfounded expression.

"Part of the reason she is attending Kuoh Academy is so that she can establish her own peerage and I'll explain the rest once this guy wakes up." Rias answered.

_I just opened the box containing my Evil Pieces and had put barely any thought into the process, when suddenly all my pawns flew out of the box and into you._

"Ha ha forgive the pun, but it seems god has decreed his fate to be your pawn Rinako." Rias laughs. Continuing, "He should have a fighting chance now Asia. So could you please do your best for his sake?"

"I'll get back to work right away Rias senpai." Asia said. Continuing after a few minutes, "I've done all I can, but the rest has to umm come from Rinako-san bathing him in magic."

"Huh?" I said with a confused look.

"You don't need to finish the flashback sequence. I can see where this is going. "Jaxson quickly interjects.

_Thank you for making me not have to say those embarrassing details._

* * *

"Alright then, I'm assuming you all have questions for me?" Jaxson asks.

"Yes we do Jaxson. The first being what were those dark creatures Koneko, Issei, Kiba, and Rinako fought?" Rias inquires.

"Heartless, beings that are concentrations of darkness so strong that they've gained a sentience and a physical form. The one's you all fought are the weakest known variation called Shadows." I answered.

"What is their goal?" Rias asks.

"To consume the heart of every world and its people in darkness and I can assure you they have done just that countless times. With each heart consumed a new heartless is created and the consumer grows stronger." I explain to everyone.

"What do you mean other worlds?" Rias inquired.

"From what you've told me this is one Earth with three realms. They're all attracted to people with strong hearts be they filled with dark or light, however because of that if one has control over the darkness in their hearts that person can control the Heartless to do their bidding."

"So like evil scientists and maniacal bad guys?" Issei inquired.

"No. A man can be the very definition of a patron saint and be kind down to the core of their being, but they can still possess enough darkness in their hearts to fill a chasm."

"According to Rinako, you were able to defeat these creatures with ease. Why is that?" Kiba asks.

"My Keyblade, a Sacred Gear as you call it is the answer." I explain.

"How so?" Rinako asks.

"A Keyblade does more damage against these things. Then if someone destroys a Heartless by any means other than using a Keyblade, the end result will only be a temporary disruption of its physical form. In other words they are like a phoenix in that as long as the soul remains the body will regenerate. Because of those traits, the Heartless will relentlessly pursue those who possess one out of fear of their own demise." I explained again.

"How do you know all this?" Rias asks.

"I can't honestly recall. That memory seems to be among those that were sealed away, but for now do you mind if I ask another question?" I inquired.

"Go right ahead." Rias said.

"Why was there a hit man after Ms. Rinako's life?" I inquired.

"I come from a fallen house of noble devils, of who are working hard to rebuild their name. As successor to the Seere family I have to attend school in the human world and build a peerage of my own. Rias being my cousin offered me her help. As for the reason, why it's natural to make sure your enemies don't get stronger or recover their lost power." Rinako explained.

"Mother or father's side?" I ask Rinako.

"Mother's side." Rinako answers.

"I still appreciate the clothes, but why a school uniform and not something else?" I say finally curious about an aesthetic question.

"Would you prefer a girl's uniform?" Rias sarcastically asked.

"Absolutely not as I shall not have my pawn/decency reduced to such a level!" Rinako and I yelled at the same time.

"Oh could this be a case of you falling in love with your knight in shining armor?" Akeno asked.

"Of course not. In any case as my family is in the process of rebuilding, I cannot have those serving under me do anything embarrassing to damage what's left of my family's already fragile image." Rinako said, but I still can't figure out why she was blushing.

"Well thank you for your kindness, but I shouldn't intrude on your hospitality any longer then I already have." I tell the others as I got up from my seat.

"Oh is their enough of your memory left to give you a place to go?" Rias asked.

"No I suppose not now that I think about it." I answer.

"And did my cousin not save your life?" Rias asks again.

"True and I do owe her." I answer yet again

"Then shouldn't you repay her by being her loyal servant at least until your memory returns?" Rias asked with the smile of a Russian mob boss because they'll give you what you want, but believe me you'll pay for it.

"I guess so" I answer as I realized the point of this line of questioning.

"Good….. just sign here on the dotted line." Akeno said as she passed me a clipboard.

"O…. kay?" I say in confusion, while signing the aforementioned document.

"As of tomorrow the two of you are transfer students here at Kuoh Academy." Rias announces.

"Huh?" I ask with yet another confused look.

"You yourself said that you have nowhere else to go." Akeno points out.

"My surprise is just at the fact that you were able to arrange such a thing in under half a day." I explain.

"The student council president and I have a mutual arrangement." Rias explained.

"I only have a few more questions." I reveal.

"Please go right ahead." Rias said.

"If I'm going to be stuck here where am I going to stay?" I curiously ask.

_Well I'm certainly not going to sleep under a park bench._

"Rinako although your residence isn't ready yet, wasn't it designed to house 16 people if necessary?" Rias asks her cousin.

"Yes, wait you want me to live alone wit man?!" Rinako yells in shock.

"What seems to be the problem? The two of you already shared a bed." Rias points out.

"Guess I'll just deal with the hand I've been dealt." Jaxson said in defeat.

"Ehh! You're not against this?!" a surprised Rinako retorts.

_I didn't know this was going on at the time, but in some decrepit church located in an unknown cavern. Standing before the altar is an Angel with seven wings. At some point the same Fallen Angel that attacked me earlier walked in._

"I'm glad to see you're alive Rayzel. I couldn't sense your presence so for a moment, so I thought you had seriously died." the angel with seven wings points out.

"It pains me to admit that I only got away by faking my own death. I failed and as your servant must be punished accordingly." Rayzel said with disappointment in her voice.

"I have no reason to punish you. This was my idea and I was the one who planned it out, so It's not your fault if something even I didn't see coming caused you to make such a decision." the seven winged angel retorts.

"Thank you for your kind words master."Rayzel said gratefully.

"You can relax now that you're at home Rayzel." the seven winged angel pointed out as he placed his hands in your shoulder.

"Master I cannot let the humiliation I suffered go unpunished." Rayzel pleas.

"Don't worry you will have your revenge against the one that clipped your wing and the one who killed your sister in time, but please take some of the very concept in order to rest and recover Rayzel. You are an important servant to me and I don't know what I would do without you." the seven winged angel said.

"I do not deserve these words master, but I greatly appreciate your gesture of kindness." Rayzel said.

"You need not worry about it. I like to spoil those that serve me well." the seven winged angel said as he petted Rayzel's head.

"Yes Master Seraphim." Rayzel said as she bowed.

"If those creatures are what I think they are, then I need to get into contact with him." Master Seraphim thought as he continued whatever work he was doing at that alter.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What is the force that sealed away Jaxson's memories? How will he and Rinako survive their first day of school? Who is the Fallen Angel Seraphim and what is he planning?**

**Find out next time in "School on a Unknown World"**


	3. School on an Unknown World

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 3**

**School on an Unknown World**

* * *

_The camera fades into a small angelic like room. In the middle is a blonde with 12 golden wings sitting in front of a marble desk. Next to this angel is one that could be described as the most beautiful women in heaven._

"Michael-sama, one of our agents sent us a recording of part of a fight between a Fallen Angel and a unknown heavily injured human that occurred in a demon's territory. He claimed the Sacred Gear used by the human and an emblem on the Fallen Angel's arm would be of importance to you." Gabriel informed as she activated some kind of magical display system.

"In whose territory did this occur?" Michael asked.

"I believe it is the territory under the jurisdiction of the Gremory clan heiress Rias Gremory." Gabriel answered.

"Feel free to start the video when you're ready." Michael said.

"Yes Michael-sama." Gabriel retorts.

_Over the period of the next few minutes Michael and Gabriel saw nearly the entire battle between Jaxson and the unknown Fallen Angel Rayzel. They saw Rayzel easily deflect the fireball Jaxson launched, the technique Jaxon used to reflect Rayzel's spear of light, however the recording ends the moment that very spear of light clips a portion of her wings._

"It seems we have two potential problems." Michael mumbled as a serious look overtook his face.

"What do you mean Michael-sama?" Gabriel asks.

"Well I'm certain you recognize the seal on the Fallen Angel's left shoulder? That can only mean he is still alive. Gather all available Angels still with us that have had firsthand experience against him as well as those who have studied his actions immediately." Michael ordered.

"It shall be done, but what about the human male with the unknown sacred gear?" Gabriel inquired.

"Tell me has the Durandal and Excalibur users left for their next mission?" Michael asks in turn.

"At the moment they're gathering supplies." Gabriel answered.

"Then tell them that in addition to their current assignment they are to assess the wielder of this Sacred Gear." Michael ordered.

"It shall be done." Gabriel said.

* * *

_I didn't know about this conversation until much later, but that was because I had to get used to the idea of being an amnesiac transfer student__. I will apparently transfer in as__ a second year__ student__ at Kuoh Academy along with my "King" Rinako Seere or rather Rin__ako Amagi. The name change was for __the sake of avoiding unwanted attention. Early the following morning, Rinako and I had snuck out of the Occult Research Club building to walk in a large circle around the neighborhood so as to again to avoid attention__. At some point__ on our long walk__ we ran into Issei and Buchou, of which the four o__f us walked the rest of the way to school__. Buchou and Rinako were standing side by si__de while Issei and I stood next to our respective Kings. The moment we walked through the front gate threw all of our earlier precautions out the window as the other students flocked to us as if we were celebrities. In seconds I would find out that one of us four was just that here._

"I don't believe it. That filth is still walking to school with Rias senpai." A bewildered female student said.

"Check out the girl next to her. She's like really hot." An unusually excited male student pointed out.

"I don't believe it but save for the different hair color, eye color, and difference in height she look exactly like the school's idol Rias!" a randomly shocked female student told her friends.

"She's really pretty in her own way too. I wonder if she acts like Rias senpai as well?" another random female student told her friends.

"I know right, but check out the guy next to her. He looks like so handsome." The first of many girls in my likely soon to be formed fan club points out.

"His oh so long dark brown hair, that loner atmosphere he gives off, and those eyes that seem to care little for the world around him make him look soooooo attractive." The second member of my likely soon to be formed fan club pointed out.

"I wonder if he's single." The third member of my soon to be formed fan club thought.

"Curse you handsome guys." Issei along with almost all the guys here thought for some reason fuming with jealousy and killing intent.

_After overhearing several more comments that I couldn't hear or didn't really care about, Rinako and I walked into our assigned classroom. Perhaps by chance or rather by a certain red-head's design, Rinako and I were assigned to the same classroom as Issei, Kiba, and Asia. They we're all staring at us with the same amount of surprise as the other students. I don't know if that was because they were trying to sell our cover as transfer students or if they really didn't know we were assigned to this class. The teacher announced our presence and asked us to introduce ourselves moments after the bell rang. Rinako seemed unusually nervous in front of all these people so I decided to go first._

"My name is Jaxson Thomas, and as you can see I'm not Japanese." I tell the class.

"Can't you read the mood in the room? You should definitely say something more past your name and the obvious." Rinako tells me as she stomps on my foot due to on my part somehow angering her.

"I know that, however I felt a need to catch my breath before I continued speaking." I tell Rinako to reassure her, though I never actually had the intention of saying more past what I just said.

"Don't get snippy with me." Rinako said in turn as she became further annoyed by my last comment.

"Excuse me Jaxson was it? Is the other transfer student standing next to you your girlfriend?" one of the female students in the class asked.

"Ehh? No I assure you all that I don't have that kind of relationship with this person." Rinako almost pleads to the class as for some reason her cheeks turned red.

"Well there was the time that we….." I was trying to say before Rinako covered my mouth, and I'm certain you can figure out just what story I was going to tell.

"Don't you dare breathe a word." Rinako whisperers to me before removing her hand.

_I will not deny the fact that I enjoyed to a degree Rinako's frantic reactions along with the reactions of the other students who got the wrong idea._

"My name is Rinako Amagi. Jaxson is a servant of my family who I had transferred here with me for my own convenience. I assure you our relationship is nothing more than that of a master and servant." Rinako tells the class.

"Oooooh, I wonder if the master/servant flag has already been set." I overhear one girl in the class mumble to her friend.

"I don't know, but something tells me getting closer to Jaxson is going to be difficult with Rinako here." The friend of that female student whispered back to her.

_These last few minutes of conversation seemed to have eased some of the killing intent I sensed from the class, but unfortunately it was balanced out by the killing intent Rinako directed towards them. As school progressed for the day, I thanked the fact of the lack of a blood bath due to it being a short day today. Rinako told me she had some things to do so I decided to explore the school for a bit, but I didn't get very far before I found myself laying down on a comfortable hillside near the school's track and field. I probably would have fallen asleep there as well if I didn't suddenly feel something lick my face._

"A small dog? Or maybe a puppy?" I thought as I sat up right.

"Ruff ruff." The adorable little puppy went.

_Regardless of if it was a small dog or puppy, the adorable animal had really light brown almost blond colored fur, eyes to match that fur, and white stripes as if it were a fresh coat of paint ran down the ears and tail._

"Sorry little one, but I don't have any treats to give you." I tell the puppy as I scratch her ears.

"Hmm hmm hmm." The little one adorably squealed as she literally looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look… fine. Though I doubt it, I'll see if I have anything for you." I tell the puppy who immediately gave me a bark of happiness in turn.

_It was strange, but as I looked through all my pockets for some kind of treat to give the little one I suddenly got the feeling that something was very familiar about her. I dismissed that thought from my mind as she once again barked at me as if telling me to hurry up and find a treat for her. I knew for a fact there should have been nothing in my pockets past the items Rias gave to me, but I was still surprised to find a doggie treat in my pocket. Is it possible that Rias mixed it in with the materials she gave me by accident? Or did I simply pick it up on my way to school for some reason placing it in my pocket only to forget about it? Before I had a chance to examine the treat, the little one took it right out of my hand quickly gobbling it up._

"You're a fast girl aren't you?" I tell the puppy as I once more scratched her behind the ears.

"Ruff ruff he he he he he." The puppy barks as she wags her tail and stretches her lounge out due to happiness.

"Jaxson Thomas, I didn't think I'd find you this quickly." I heard a strong-willed female say to me as I became positive it was'nt Rinako's voice.

_Sensing the hostility in this woman's voice, I almost summoned my keyblade and was about to direct it towards her when I… sensed for the lack of a better word that the owner of the voice was human. _

"Dodge this!" that human female yelled.

_As I sensed the oncoming attack, once more I almost drew upon my keyblade but decided to simply roll out of the way to dodge the blow. Like most normal people, I instantly became irritated at the fact someone tried to whack me with something._

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell at the owner of the voice as I immediately stand up.

"Not a bad reaction. Still you we're holding back weren't you?" the owner of the female voice asked.

"This woman has good instincts." I thought as she pointed out the very actions I had taken.

_At that moment I decided it would be a good idea to actually take a detailed look at the person who just tried to attack me. The leader had black hair as long as my own, dark purple eyes, and an average breast size for a Japanese High School girl not that I really knew what that was. The girl on the left had pink hair just above shoulder length and the other girl had brown hair of a lighter colored then my own. The leader of this trio was for some reason carrying a shinai._

"While I was hanging out with my partners in crime, I saw you walk through the school gates with Rias-senpai, that Rias look-a-like, and the lecher that keeps peeping on us." The leader of this female trio explained to me.

"Lecher? Well no matter. Either way does that fact really justify you attacking me?" I point out to the leader.

_I quickly glanced around the area looking for an escape route realizing the little puppy had ran off, but little did I know that I'd soon find out why she seemed familiar to me. Regardless of which I had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment._

"That's not why I attacked you." The leader tells me.

"Then what is?" I ask the leader of these girls.

"You tried to hide it, but from the way you carried yourself I could tell you've had some serious training just to learn how to use a sword. My name is Sayuri Tsunoda and I'm the captain of Kuoh Academy's kendo team." Sayuri pointed out as she introduced herself.

_I was surprised that an ordinary human could tell that much about me, but was what she said true? "Ordinary" was a funny word for me use given what I am now, but it still fit the situation rater well. Even so as I examined my body after I woke up next to Rinako and before we left this morning, I noticed there were a few scars all over. Some were new and some looked as if they've been healing for a while, so her claim was certainly possible._

"I want you to join the Kendo Team. With your skills combined with my own, we'd make the ultimate power couple to bring up the skills of the lesser members. Still…. I want to see right here right now just what you can do." Sayuri said finally explaining to me her true intentions as she tossed me a spare shinai, and was completely clueless to the implications the word 'couple' in her sentence could have.

_This Sayuri girl charges at me the moment I catch the shinai she threw at me. Whether or not she got careless or if it was my enhanced physical ability, I saw an opening between the grip of her weapon and its guard. Deciding to take advantage of that opening I quickly place my own weapon in that spot and yanked Sayuri's out of her hand. She tried to catch her sword but I got to it first, I spun around, and aimed both blades at what would be vital spots in the human body. Thanks to my unconventional tactic and movements I effectively ended this battle within seconds._

"Thank you for the short bit of exercise, but I'm going to leave now." I tell Sayuri as I drop both shinai and started to walk away.

"For Sayuri to be beaten so easily, it's just impossible." the pink haired girl said in shock.

"Are you alright Sayuri-senpai?" the brown haired girl asks as Sayuri was still processing her sudden defeat.

"I swear I won't take this lying down. I will beat you and make you join the Kendo Team!" Sayuri yelled due to being angered by her defeat, motivated by it, or perhaps both.

"I'll join if you can actually land a hit." I tell Sayuri though without turning around to look.

_Since my chance at relaxation was abrubtly rendered mute, I decided to walk around more of the school. As I walked back inside one of the school buildings, there was Issei chatting with some bald guy and another dude with glasses._

"Hey Jason! What's up man?" Issei yelled as he noticed me walking by.

_At that point Issei had walked up to me, and decided to show me a new student around the school. For some reason people gave us the same strange looks they did this morning at the front gate. It was after overhearing some of the student's comments that I realized Issei was the lecher Sayuri referred to earlier. Strange as he doesn't seem that perverted to me at all._

"Curse guys with good looks. The rest of us deserve a chance to see a girl's most important places." Issei thought as we continued to walk side by side.

_Another fact that I didn't know was that Issei was having a chat about me in his mind._

"Ha ha partner. Do you decide everything on looks alone?" Ddraig asks Issei.

"Of course not, even the opai I wish to see must be wonderful before I consider anything." Issei answered.

"By the way whose the devil next to you?" Ddraig asks again.

"A human turned pawn of Buchou's cousin, but wait shouldn't you already know that?" Issei asked in turn.

"Even sealed in a Sacred Gear I need sleep. Since he was once a human, I'm assuming he had a Sacred Gear correct?" Ddraig explained.

"Yeah it's called a Keyblade." Issei tells Ddraig.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You should be lucky that he's not your enemy." Ddraig tells Issei in turn.

"Why's that Ddraig?" Issei curiously asked.

"Even without that Sacred Gear, he's much stronger then you are now for one thing. Do you remember when the Gremory Devil told you about the 13 Longinus?" Ddraig answered then asked again.

"Yeah, they are the 13 most famous and powerful of the Sacred Gear." Issei answered.

"The Keyblade for one thing is an extremely unique Sacred Gear, but all you need to know is that depending on the user it has the potential for power close to the 13 Longinus, equal to them, or even strength that makes even them look like common Sacred Gear." Ddraig explained.

"Wow. This makes me excited. So that means all I have to do is surpass that Sacred Gear and I'll be the strongest Devil ever right Ddraig?" Issei asked.

"Well I'll certainly wish you the best of luck partner." Ddraig tells Issei.

"It's only a matter of time before I become a Harem King." Issei said not realizing he mumbled that aloud.

"Hmm, did you say something Issei?" I ask not actually hearing what he said.

"Oh don't worry about me Jaxson. Actually no forget that….. you see I'm totally freaking jealous of you man." Issei firmly tells me.

"For what reason do you have to be jealous of me?" I ask.

"You don't even have to….. no actually all you'd probably have to do is bat an eyelash, stretch out your arms, and one of this school's many beauties would fall right into your hands." Issei explained.

"That's ridiculous. It's not like I can extend my hands as you say and expect a girl to fall out of the sky." I tell Issei as I immediately rebuked his claim.

_I actually extended out my arms as I said that, but little did I know how soon something like what we had just described to each other would actually occur. At the time Issei and I were simply walking by a stair case. As I did that very action we talked about a girl had actually fallen into my arms causing Issei to fume with jealousy, but that girl had slipped on the stair case instead of having fallen from the sky. The surprise of this event in combination with the weight of the girl caused me to put my weight on one knee. Not that the woman herself was very heavy of course. The girl had black hair, in a shot bob cut style, violet eye's, and a pair of red glasses. Along with Issei, a guy with short blonde hair on the aforementioned stair case, and several more of the male students were staring at me with jealousy or killing intent._

"Are you alright?" I ask the black haired girl.

"Yes and thank you. It seems the heel of my shoe broke and you can put me down now." The black haired girl answers me.

"My apologies madam." I tell the black haired girl as I carefully help her back up on two feet.

"Kaichou are you okay?" the short blonde haired guy asked the black haired girl after quickly descending the stairs.

"Yes Saji and now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." The black haired girl tells me as she and he blonde young man presumably this Saji walks off.

"For the record I didn't think that would actually happen." I tell Issei.

_Because seriously people, I did not expect that to happen. Then again if she had fallen from the sky, it would have been a classic if not cheesy start to my own manga series._

"I know, but I'm still so dam jealous." Issei said as he tried hard to hold back his slowly boiling over jealousy.

"Good thing my first day happened to be a half day." I thought.

_Issei and I had decided to leave and were already about halfway between the main entrance and the school gate._

"So how is the school here?" I ask Issei.

"I wouldn't know about the scholastic advantages, but we have a seriously high hot girl count. Didn't you go to school?" Issei asks me in turn.

"Probably, but in case you have forgotten I can't remember." I answer Issei.

"Ruff ruff." Went a familiar sounding bark.

_The sound of that familiar bark turned out to belong to the very same puppy that was licking my face not too long ago._

"Nice to see you again little one, but sorry I really don't have anything else to give you this time." I tell the puppy though I do take the time to scratch her behind her ears.

"Do you know this puppy Jaxson?" Issei inqured.

"I was about to take a nap on a hill side when the licking of this little one woke me up." I tell Issei.

"Hmm hmm hmm." The little puppy went as she once more literally gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright I'll check my pockets again, but I doubt there is going to be anything." I tell the puppy unable to resist that sad face.

_Yet again I was proven wrong with the discovery of another doggy treat in my pocket. Seriously why was there one let along two in my pocket? No matter as the little one took the treat out of my hands as quickly as she did at the hillside. _

"There you are. I thought I told you when we walked here not to leave without me." Rinako said as she takes a moment to catch her breath after running up to me.

"We we're supposed to go back to the Occult Research Clubroom after class weren't we? I think I can handle taking the long way to get there." I point out to Rinako.

"Why you!" Rinako said as she stomped on my foot again.

"Any reason you did that?" I ask Rinako as I chose once more to ignore the pain.

"For talking back to me, but we can't go yet." Rinako tells me.

"Why's that?" I ask Rinako again.

"Rias just told me to tell you that we're supposed to meet her in the Student Council Room." Rinako explained.

"Did she say why?" I ask Rinako yet again.

"No actually she didn't." Rinako answered.

"Okay then. Just go ahead without me Issei." I tell the man.

"Alright then I'll see you later today or tomorrow." Issei tells me before walking off himself.

_After several more minutes of walking, Rinako and I had arrived outside what I would call a very decorative or rather old wooden door._

After knocking on the door, I heard a voice that I recognized to belong to Rias say "Come in."

_The two of us had followed Rias's instructions and like the Occult Research Club building, the Student Council room was lit by a series of well-placed candles. Rias was there as expected, as was a man wearing some armor that looked like her, and a little bit to my surprise as was the girl that didn't fall from the sky._

The red haired man said "You can relax. I can assure you that I mean you no harm."

_It's strange. I could tell this man meant every word he said, however his very presence in the room seemed to raise the tension so much that I can't help but take a defensive stance._

"You baka! Show some respect to Sirzechs Lucifer sama." Rinako yelled as she slapped me on the back of the neck.

"Sigh….. you're the same stickler for rules and dignity as ever Rinako. He's only been a devil for less than 2 days so naturally he wouldn't know who I am, and I can have that effect on people." Sirzechs points out.

"Since you already know who we are, could you please introduce yourself?" I ask Sirzechs.

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four devils that govern the underworld and I'm also Rias's older brother. When she had told me of the creatures you described and your situation I decided to come to the human realm and hear your story myself." Sirzechs explained.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lucifer-sama, but can I introduce myself now?" the black haired girl asked.

"You're the girl from earlier." I say with fake surprise in my voice, though it was a little rude of me not to acknowledge her presence until now.

"Yes and thank you again for your assistance earlier. My name is Sona Sitri or Shitori as I'm known here. I'm the Student Council President and heir to the Sitri family, of which is another clan of famous devils" Sona introduced.

"Like I said my sister told me your story, but could you please repeat everything for us?" Sirzechs inquired.

_Sometime has passed as two lectures had gone by in this room. The first lecture about was everything I knew about the Heartless after retelling the tale of my own circumstances. The second lecture was in some more detail about the world of Devil's particularly about the 4 great Satans._

"Thank you. The truth is these things have been appearing in Heaven, Hell, and Earth causing chaos among the three great factions. We've had trouble combatting the threat they generate given how numerous they are and their resistance to our attacks. The information you have told us will save lives, however it may be necessary to form a peace treaty between the three factions to effectively combat them. A good thing one was already in the works." Sirzechs explained.

"Onii-chan, do you realize the meaning of what you said?" Rias asked surprised by her brother's last few words.

"Of course, but I never said it would be easy either. Now as for your other problems; I have some ideas as to the cause, but I'll have to ask Leviathan or Astaroth as this matter is more their field of expertise. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more immediate assistance, but I must go now." Sirzechs said as he left the room.

_We were all able to breathe a little easier as with his departure the tension in the room finally returned to normal. Still what caught my attention the most was that as Sirzechs mentioned Leviathan, I couldn't help but notice Sona flinch slightly._

"For now we're tasked with data gathering on the capabilities of these Heartless as you call them. We will all be meeting later tonight in the club room to plan just how to do this." Rias informed.

_The fact that I'm now alone with the heirs of three noble houses caused the tension from earlier to return. Thanks to something on a nearby table, I had an idea to once more ease the tension in the room._

"Do you fancy yourself a bit of a chess fanatic Ms. Sona?" I ask as I point out the nearby chessboard with the pieces already set up upon it.

"It is one of the few skills that I pride myself upon." Sona answered as she gave out a confident smirk.

"Then as there's nothing to do at the moment, do you mind if I request a game?" I ask Sona.

"I have no other matters to attend to address today, so why not." Sona said as she accepted my challenge.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Rinako tells me.

"It's a game of chess not a life or death battle." I tell Rinako in turn.

"Don't mind them. It's just that as smart as they are, neither of them have ever beaten me once at a chess. Go ahead and take a seat so we can begin." Sona explained.

_We originally decided to make this speed chess with one minute per move, but quickly abandoned that idea as two of us got so into the match that we each had to carefully think about our next move._

"I must admit you are quite skilled at the game and the most challenging opponent I've had at it in a while." Sona tells me likely intended as a compliment.

_I wondered if I was really as good as Sona claimed me to be or if I was just getting lucky the whole time. Regardless, I started this fight so I must finish it as well._

"Yeah I almost had you, but if I wasn't so focused on the left half of the board I'd have seen your trap to take my queen coming." I mumble.

"Humans have a saying: There is no use in crying over spilt milk." Sona tells me in turn.

"This may be a losing battle you're fighting, but you've gotten closer to beating Sona at chess then anyone I know ever has." Rinako points out I think in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I know you mean well Rinako, but compliments don't help my situation." I gratefully tell Rinako.

_It was at that moment I remembered a certain ironic piece that I had forgotten about halfway through the game. I couldn't help but smirk when my eyes were drawn to it. My opponent was taken aback at the target of my glare as if realizing my what my intended action was; however it was too late for her to do anything. I picked up the piece that represented me, and had justly placed it at the other end of the board._

"Pawn reaches the other side of the board, then promotes to Queen, and that makes checkmate Ms. Sona." I tell Sona as my victory had been achieved.

"Bravo. This must be an ironic victory as we had both forgotten about the power of the pawn, and you can just call me Sona." Sona said as she didn't mind my slightly arrogant declaration.

"Ha ha." Rias laughed.

"This reminds me of how your broke up your engagement." Rinako notes.

"Engagement?" I curiously asked.

"She had broken off her engagement by defeating her fiancé in a game of chess, and declared she wouldn't marry anyone that couldn't prove themselves smarter than her. Wait since Jason won, doesn't that make him someone you'd consider marrying?" Rias said teasingly.

"Absolutely not. For as long as Jaxson is my pawn, I shall not allow anyone to take him away without giving equal restitution." Rinako said as she was blushing for some reason.

"One game does not make him smarter than me, but….. no never mind" Sona said, of which for some reason she was also blushing.

* * *

_I'm just going to skip what happened between now and the meeting as it was uneventful, and summarize what happened at the meeting itself. Given the Heartless having an unusual resistance to some of the attacks of the three factions, the four great Satans found in necessary to come up with more efficient strategies and tactics to combat them. That is where the student council, of which I later found out to all be devil as wells and those of us among the Occult Research club come in. The Student Council will be putting up a protective barrier to prevent outside interference. While the rest of us to split into teams of two battle the Heartless all over town. Rinako and Asia will be staying outside the barrier due to the Seere family's power over space time, which allowing her to teleport herself and Asia directly to anyone's position should they encounter unexpected difficulty. I was partnered with the rook Koneko and we've already spent an hour shredding through heartless, however forget the fighting I was simply happy to have my cloak back._

"Don't push yourself Jaxson-senpai. You had only just recovered in addition to just have being turned into a devil." Koneko calmly tells me as she holds off one of the larger Heartless single handed.

"I'm just not used to the power that comes with being turned into a devil yet, but I'm fine." I said as I cut the last Soldier type Heartless near us in half.

"Weren't there supposed to be several kinds of these things?" Koneko asked.

"At the moment we appear to be only dealing with the vanguard of the proverbial Heartless invasion. The more powerful variations probably won't show up for a bit." I explain to Koneko.

_The truth is I didn't know how I knew that only that I did. I was still surprised by what happened next though._

"Ruff ruff." A familiar puppy barked.

"The same puppy? How did it get inside the barrier? Or was it already inside when it was put up?" is what I thought as the little one's presence was enough to distract me from the battle at hand.

_My attention was drawn back to the battle when a Big Body came running from the darkness, past myself and the puppy, and ran straight towards Koneko._

"Koneko, 6 o'clock! Attack it from the side!" I tell Koneko.

"Roger." Koneko says to me as she acknowledged my suggestion.

_Koneko quickly slides behind the overweight Heartless in a Pinocchio style outfit, and defeats it wit uppercut combo. The two of us decided to take a minute to catch our breath before continuing on our route._

"Rrrrhhh rhhhhh!" the little one barked at Koneko.

"Kheeee!" Koneko hisses at the dog in turn.

"Koneko what's gotten into you? There's no reason to get mad at a puppy so calm down." I ask Koneko as she directed killing intent towards the innocent little puppy.

After regaining her composure, Koneko says "Sorry Jaxson-senpai. Strange, the only time I've ever don't that was to…. no just a coincidence."

_I was going to ask the meaning behind her reaction, but the appearance of a couple of Wyvren and Defender type Heartless took precedence. The little dog had disappeared again the moment Koneko and I had dealt with the immediate threat. After an additional hour of Heartless slaying/Data Gatherin/) we had all returned to the Occult Research Club room. Buchou and Kaichou made us all write detailed reports on the fights and our strategies used. That would have been fine; however I had to re-write my own several times due to them being sticklers to high grammatical standards._

"Your new home is ready Rinako. Akeno could you please hand them their copies of the key's and directions?" Rias requests.

"Thank you Rias-san, but you don't need to go this far for us." Rinako tells Rias.

"You can drop the honorifics as we are family." Rias tells Rinako in turn.

"Then we'll be on our way." Rinako said as she and I said our goodbyes to the others.

_About what I believed to have been half-way to our new home, I decided to break the silence that fell between Rinako and I._

"So do you know what this place will be like Rinako?" I curiously ask.

"No, this will be my first time seeing it myself." Rinako answered.

"Oka... oh shoot." As I come to a sudden realization.

"What is it?" Rinako curiously asks.

"I forgot my bag at the club room." I explain to Rinako.

"Couldn't you just get it tomorrow?" Rinako asks me in turn.

"Yeah, but I don't like leaving anything behind. I have a copy of the directions and a key, so go ahead without me." I tell Rinako to reassure her.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Rinako says with a little concern.

"Rinako you actually care? We must alert the masses of this revelation." I say with an amount of sarcasm that surprises even myself.

"Shut up! What kind of master would I be if I didn't look after my servants?" Rinako said as she became angered by my comment.

_And so we had started to walk in opposite directions from one another. I didn't separate myself from Rinako because I forgot my bag, though I actually did forget my bag. Anyways it was because I sensed a presence following us, and I decided to deal with it worrying alerting Rinako. I decided to walk back to the very same park where my life on this world began. I walked to the middle of the biggest opening in this park and summoned my keyblade._

"Come out! I know you're there!" I yell aloud.

_A girl with light blue hair, with a single green fringe, and wearing a very promiscuous black unitard dashed towards me out of nowhere holding a medieval style sword with a blue fuller and a gold styled guard._

"When did you notice?" the attacker asked as I blocked her sword.

"You slipped up about quarter of the way home." I answer as I push this attacker back.

_I don't seem to like the prospect of attacking a woman, so I allow her to get some distance instead of going on the attack myself. I considered it a sound course of action as I had no idea what this woman's true strength was._

"Then it seems I need to work on my tracking skills a bit more." My attacker tells me as she once more charges at me.

"What makes you think you're leaving here at all?" as I decided to go on the attack myself.

_She only responded by dropping her sword low to the ground and quickly raised it upwards in a crescent motion. While I was blocking that attack I sensed a powerful force building up in her sword, and unfortunately for me that very force was released as a powerful explosion that sent me flying through a fountain and into one of the park's bridges._

"Surprising." My attacker mumbled.

"What is?" I ask curious about her reaction.

"My Excalibur Destruction should break anything less than a high class sword instantly." She tells me.

"Then I guess my weapon is just that." I say making a witty retort.

_This woman's attacks certainly had a lot of destructive power as the name of her sword so justly implied, but she also had several openings as well. Unfortunately I couldn't take advantage of these openings as again her power alone was enough to blow away all my attacks._

"I need to move faster, to think faster, and act faster!" I thought as I struggled to stay standing after blocking this woman's powerful blows.

_Then it was as if god himself gave me a vision…..no a chance to turn this battle around. I saw a boy with short blue hair, wearing a dark blue suit, with the symbol for the Heartless stretched across his chest, and that boy was using a sword shaped like a bat's wing with a red trim. It was strange as I'm positive I've never met the boy, and yet something about him was so familiar. He was fighting another boy his age in what appeared to the heart of some evil fortress. An ironic choice of words as there was some kind of doorway in my vision in the shape of a heart with the colors inside changing like a kaleidoscope. Though rather than admiration of beauty, I received a sense of fear from that door. _

"Just what the heck is going on?" I thought as this vision continued to play in my mind.

_As the boy I couldn't see gained the upper hand in this fight, the boy with the blue hair suddenly disappeared surprising his opponent. Then that boy suddenly reappeared stopping in midair to strike at his opponent before disappearing again. This process of instantaneous high-speed attacks continued for the next few seconds._

"Can I do the same technique?" I ask myself as my vision came to an end.

_When my eyes stopped viewing this strange figment of my imagination or perhaps a memory, I found myself floating in mid-air right next to one of the openings in my attacker's defense. I took the opportunity and swung my sword, but she blocked it if barely. She then turned around to attack me again, and I found myself defenseless floating in mid-air._

"I have to get out of here!" I urgently thought.

_As her blade swung towards me, I found myself floating in mid-air though in a different position this time. This cycle repeated it's self for a moment or two as I slowly came to the realization I was performing the same technique I saw in my vision._

"You're very fast. Very well, I'll take it up a notch." I hear my attacker mumble.

_Once this returned to a ground battle she dashed at me again, but even faster than before and now I could barely block her attacks. She used the strange power of her Excalibur Destruction, however toned it down just enough to force my Keyblade out of my hand. She raised her sword above her head and slashed down hard. Her speed was scary such that I only escaped her attack with a grazed hit. As a few drops of blood seeped onto the ground from my room, my attacker showed another genuine sign of shock._

"High and Ultimate class devils may be able to resist it to a degree, but it's impossible for there to be no reaction at all." My attacker mumbled.

"Oh so that's a holy sword then?" I ask as I recall the quick lecture Kiba gave about them to me the previous night.

"You mean you didn't realize it before?" my attacker asks in turn as if surprised by my question.

_I tried that attack with the series of high speed slashes again, but they were still simple attacks so I wasn't sure how effective it would be a second time._

"Come on rather than go around her guard, there's got to be a way to go through it right?" I thought.

_It was then I was filled with another vision of boy with spiky brown hair, a black jacket, red pants, and a silver keyblade was covered in a purplish glow as he bounced off of walls, spun around poles, and twirled around strange creatures in a gravity defying fashion. I know I've never met that boy, but for some reason like the other one he looked very familiar._

"Is my heart telling me to try that?" I thought.

_I side stepped around my opponent and was covered in the same glow I saw in my vision. As I twirled around her, she seemed surprised once more, but then again she was not the only one. I thrust my palm outward and she was sent flying. Next I spun around a street lamp and went flying towards her like a buzz saw of some kind. She brought about great well power in order to block this attack. Now I did a gravity defying jump of a tunnel wall and flew just over her head. I grasped my keyblade with both hands and trusted down hard. Unfortunately I missed her I missed her by a hair, but the following shock wave caused by my impact with the ground pushed her to my side several feet away. It wasn't enough to knock her off her feet as she came at me with her sword once more._

"Shit!" I thought as I was unable to block or dodge this attack.

_This was due to the fact that the technique I just used seemed to have drained much more energy then I expected it would._

"I told you that I look after my servants." I hear Rinako of all people yell.

_Rinako's voice was a welcome site as she used her power to teleport me out of the way in the nick of time._

"And I said for you to go home without me." I tell Rinako unwilling to admit or show on my face that I was happy to see her.

"Don't get snippy with me." She said angered by my seeming lack of appreciation for her.

"I can take care of myself!" I tell at her in turn.

"If that was true, then that Fallen Angel wouldn't have thrashed you!" she yells at me again.

"I told you that I somehow got injured before that and couldn't fight at my full strength!" I yell at her again.

"Save your lovers quarrel for later. In case you haven't noticed your opponent is still here."

"Shut up! This is none of your concern and we are not lovers!" Rinako and I yelled.

"Such idiocy. I'm going to end this now."

_Just as I was joined by Rinako, my attacker was joined by a girl with light brown hair in pig tails and wearing a similar outfit._

"Xenovia don't. Your orders were to test him not kill him and raze a portion of the town as collateral."

"Fine. I will leave for now."

_The truth is I wasn't exactly sure what my first attacker and her partner in crime said, but their next conversation went something like this._

"What did you think Xenovia?"

"If that last attack hit, I would have lost."

_Rias and Sona in addition to a few members of their respective peerage showed up moments later as they sensed the battle going on in a distance. I told them that I was attacked as I went back to school to get my bag which was sort of true. I didn't say anything about how I sensed them from a distance, but that was due to Rinako being near me. I could tell from the way she carries herself that she's had some serious training, but little to no combat experience. For me to be able to tell that with ease, it makes me wonder just how much I actually have._

"I can't believe you fought that girl without calling for help! You were just turned into one of us in addition to have spent a lot of energy in mission we had earlier, so if you weren't careful you could have gotten yourself killed." Rinako yelled at me clearly angered by my earlier actions.

"I thought you didn't really care about what happened to me?" I point out to Rinako.

"Yes well um…. It would look bad for my reputation as a king if one of the first members of my peerage were killed in a couple of days." Rinako tries to explain to me, though I could tell that was a clear half-assed excuse.

* * *

_At the same time a darker conversation was taking place somewhere far away in a seemingly lifeless castle surrounded by darkness. An old man with a goatee, brownish yellow eyes, and wearing a black jacket was standing before a strange statue while chatting with the supposedly Fallen Angel known as Master Seraphim. Moments later a man with a X shaped scar on his face, dark blue hair, and wearing the same kind of cloak Jaxson was appeared from a dark portal to interrupt this conversation._

"Then we have a deal Xehanort, and this must be one of the 13 Darkness's that you told me about. On the side not I also rather like the décor of your stronghold." Master Seraphim said as he spoke to Xehanort in a calculating tone.

"Report Saix." Master Xehanort ordered.

"It is as Seraphim described to us earlier. He's here on this world." Saix informed.

"Do you wish to retake him now Xehanort? If so I can make the necessary arrangements." Master Seraphim inquired.

"No, however I do appreciate the offer. I want to let his abilities mature for a while, so leave him alone for now." Xehanort tells Saix and Master Seraphim.

* * *

_Later I would learn the dark reasoning behind that man's decision, but back on Earth or at least this version of it I was exploring my masters new residence. She made it very clear that she would not throw her servant a.k.a me on the street, but she did punish me for my actions by denying me dinner. Every time I tried to sneak food she had teleported it out of my hands or me away from the food. After I while I had given up and gone to sleep. I slowly turned my head to stare out of the window of my new room as the sun started to rise._

"This could be the start to a beautiful day this Sunday morning, but I think I'll just go back to sleep." I thought as I turned my head back on my pillow.

_I felt the impulse to stretch my arms a bit before I went back to dream land. I placed both hands back on my bed, but one of them landed on something soft. I checked my wounds again or at least where it was supposed to be discovering they were gone, and was replaced by a sense of deja vu._

"Did Rias talk you into this again Rinako? They were only a minor cuts and brui..." I was about to say when I realized who I was sharing a mattress with.

_After removing the blanket I realized the good news was that I was wearing clothes this time, but the bad news was that there was a naked girl in my bed and it wasn't Rinako. It was a girl with brown hair so light that it could be blonde; she also had a doggy tail, floppy brown dog ears with white stripes upon them both, white highlights in her hair starting where the white stripes on her ears ended, and as she yawned her eyes were revealed to be a bright pink._

"Ruff ruff good morning." the dog girl said as she rubbed her eyes with her closed hands.

"Um hello, and good morning to you to." I tell the strange dog girl as my mind tried to grasp the current situation.

With unfortunate timing and also not initially noticing the dog girl, Rinako walks in saying "I know it's early, but get up Jaxson."

"Um, morning Rinako." Was all I could come up with to saying before Rinako noticed the dog girl's presence in the room.

"Not only do you humiliate me by touching my breasts, but you da dare bring a strange women into my home and sl sl sle sleep with her!" Rinako yelled at me as she was about to blow… actually scratch that as she blew a gasket to the moon.

_Rinako's face then turned red, but I wasn't sure if it was due to her unusual habit of randomly blushing or just pure rage. Given the circumstances I guessed the latter of the two._

"Wait Rinako, it's not what you think!" I tell Rinako as she slowly approached me with a very strong amount of killing intent.

"I'll execute you!" Rinako yelled at me again as she gathered a strong demonic aura around her.

_Take a few minutes to imagine a camera viewing my room in this large home from the outside. Now take some more time to imagine a small but very powerful explosion burst out from my room._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Why is the man known as Xehanort interested in Jason? What was the deal he made with Seraphim? Who is the dog girl found in Jason's bed? Find out next time in "Man's Best Rook?"**


	4. Man's Best Rook?

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 4**

**Man's Best Rook?**

* * *

_After taking some time to repair my room, clean myself up afterwards, for Rinako to erase the memories of any witnesses, and for us to come up with a plausible explanation for the noise for the remaining neighbors the three of us sat down for a little chat about what to do with our unexpected guest. Save for her panties Rinako didn't have any clothes to in this dog girl's size, so I lent her one of my shirts to cover her up for now. Anyways, I'd say we're all sitting in different seats if it wasn't for the fact this dog girl was ironically curled up on my lap like a sleeping puppy grabbing onto one of my arms as a pillow. Just for the record she wasn't actually asleep._

"Now that we've taken care of our human neighbors I'd like to address this issue, so I'll give you one chance to explain yourself. Understand?" Rinako tells me though she clearly looks like she's ready to snap again.

_There was only silence for the next few minutes as I truly had no idea why or how this girl got into my bedroom last night. _

"Ruff ruff, would you please not get mad at master? I jumped through an open window." The dog girl explained.

"Wait….. what?" Rinako and I ask the dog girl.

"I'm sorry, but I've never met you before so I can't be your master." I explain to the dog girl.

"You have master's scent, so you must be him ruff." The dog girl said apparently trying to make a counter argument.

"Okay…. so what exactly are you?" I ask the dog girl.

"Koroyuki is master's loyal Inagumi." Koroyuki answered.

"A species of dog-type yokai." Rinako said as she read the confusion on my face.

_Now that Rinako and I were on a first name basis with our unexpected visitor, we decided to step into another room and talk about how to deal with Koroyuki._

"She's calling you master, so you have to know her from somewhere. I mean that's the only possible explanation for this." Rinako quietly yelled at me.

"Well it's certainly possible given my personal circumstances, but it's like I told Koroyuki earlier I'm positive I've never met her before." I point out to Rinako.

"Koroyuki's nose has never been wrong before ruff, and we have met before so that's why I call you master. Don't you remember?" Koroyuki asked as she surprised both Rinako and myself by suddenly appearing right next to me while grabbing tightly on my arm.

"Well it seems you've forgotten about a dog's sense of hearing Rinako." I point out to Rinako.

"Shut up! You didn't know about that either, of which doesn't give you the right to say anything!" Rinako yelled as she stomped on my foot.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I ask Rinako for once having not expected her to hit me.

"I've told you several times to stop talking back to me." Rinako answered as she once more for some reason became irritated by my behavior.

"I was simply stating the obvious. I assure you I meant no offense by what I said." I tell Rinako with unintentional sarcasm now that I think about it.

"Why you inconsid…. Owww darn mutt. Let go of me this instant." Rinako ordered as Koroyuki unexpectedly bit her arm.

"Ro vi vwll ron, ret reast flantil ru shop bee wing ro wean fo mrastr." Koroyuki inaudibly mumbled with her jaw still tightly gripped on Rinako's arm.

"Ow ow ow I can't understand what you're saying." Rinako said in clear discomfort as she tries to shake Koroyuki off her arm.

"I'm not sure, but I think she tried to say 'No I will not, at least until you stop being mean to master.' Rinako." I tell the girl with the dog girl latched onto her arm.

"Alright fine…. I promise to be a little more considerate. Just would you please let go of my arm Koroyuki?" Rinako tells Koroyuki as the pain starts to become a little unbearable for her.

_She finally breathed a sigh of relief as Koroyuki let go of her arm, and for some reason that's still lost upon me I scratched Koroyuki's human sized dog ears as a reward for her behavior to which she looked at me with a human version of her puppy dog eyes Still, I have a strong feeling Rinako isn't just going to let this go._

"Now I'm grateful you let go of my arm, but… a disobedient puppy must be thoroughly punished." Rinako said as a strong demonic aura and killing intent surrounded her figuratively speaking this time.

"Hmmm hmmm she's scaring me master." Koroyuki tells me as she buried her face in my shirt.

"Oh we're so screwed!" I thought as Rinako slowly approached us step by step.

"Now I realize the earlier incident wasn't your fault, so if you get out of the way I'll forget the whole thing ever happened." Rinako tells me with a smile that's barely hiding her clear anger.

"I'm sorry Rinako I know what Koroyuki did was wrong, but I won't allow you to harm her." I tell Rinako as I firmly stand in her way.

"I see… then you leave me no choice." Rinako said as she raised her arms towards me.

_I braced myself and closed my eyes for what was to come, but after a few minutes I realized nothing happened. When I open my eyes I realized that Rinako had teleported me outside our home rather than having vaporized me._

"Eeeep eeep." I hear Koroyuki yelp in pain.

_I waste no time opening and losing every door that stands between me and Koroyuki, so I just literally cut right through the front door._

"Rinako that's enou…" I was trying to say as I burst back into the house through the front door.

_The reason that I stopped midsentence was because rather than finding Rinako physically abusing Koroyuki, I found Rinako; I guess you could say vividly petting Koroyuki with a true and honest smile on her face. _

"Oh you like that huh? Well what about when I scratch you over here?" Rinako asked Koroyuki as she scratched her nose.

"Hehehe ruff ruff that to." Koroyuki said as she enjoyed her nose being scratched.

"Jaxson?! Oh ummm this isn't what it looks like…. You see ummmmm." Rinako was for some reason nervously trying to say as she finally noticed my presence due to me dropping my keyblade of which almost impaled my foot.

"Alright fine I'll admit it I was about to punish her, but when she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes I lost all self-control. This little girl's just so darn cute." Rinako explained to me as she was blushing profusely.

"Koroyuki isn't a little girl. Koroyuki is 14 year old girl that will be turning 15 in just a couple of months." Koroyuki said while pouting a little.

"Really? You look only 10 years old." Rinako and I surprisingly said in unison.

"I'm curious how do you know Jaxson?" Rinako asks Koroyuki as we once more take a seat in the living room.

"I've known master for a long time, but we last played with each other at that school place. He was nice enough to let me lick him all over the place in front of all the other younger humans." Koroyuki answered.

"Ohhhh so you were that little one? Wait, you can shape shift?" I asks Koroyuki surprised by her revelation.

"Yup. I even enjoyed that treat I put in your pants." Koroyuki explained.

"I'm impressed you managed to do that without me noticing." I tell Koroyuki as I scratched her ears again.

"You…. you…. you…. PERVERTED LOLICON!" Rinako screamed with rage.

_So yeah…. pretty much insert another explosion we had to cover up and explain to our neighbors here. Why do I feel like Saito Hiraga from Zero no Tsukaima? Wait how do I even know about that series? Arghhh forget it I'm just going to focus on the task at hand._

"Out of curiosity where are you from Koroyuki?" I curiously ask Koroyuki.

"Actually I don't really know where I'm from master. My sister and I have been traveling together for as long as I could remember. We even stayed with some super powerful devil for a while along with some Nekomata sisters, but I got separated from my sister and have been on my own ever since." Koroyuki explained.

"Sniffle sniffle that's so sad. What happened after that?" Rinako asked.

"Wait is she….. is she actually crying?" I thought.

"After my sister disappeared a bunch of strange men kept me in a dark room until I was a nice family took me it years ago, but ruff ruff when I noticed master's scent I came to the human world right away to see him again." Koroyuki explained.

"That was a really sad story Koroyuki and I'm sorry about what you've gone through, but since it sounds like your master was a Devil I can't possibly be him. I was just an ordinary human until a couple of days ago." I point out to Koroyuki.

"Hmm hmm it was like I said before my nose is never wrong. You clearly have master's scent, so you must be him mas…. Jaxson." Koroyuki retorts.

"Good girl." I tell Koroyuki as I scratch her ears again.

"Ruff ruff hehe." Koroyuki said clearly enjoying it.

"Do you think we should tell Sona and Rias about this Rinako?" I ask my liege.

"I already did that about an hour ago. Sona is already making the necessary arrangements for us to be having another 'transfer student'. Rias said she would come over here with Koneko soon with a housewarming gift. Koroyuki and Koneko are about the same size, so Koneko was surprisingly given how she acts normally willing to lend us some of her clothes. At least until we can get some for her." Rinako explained.

"That could actually be a problem Rinako." I point out.

"Why is that?" Rinako asks.

"Koneko and I ran into Koroyuki while she was disguising herself as a dog. For some reason they were down the other's throats to the point where it looked like they were about to attack each other." I explain to Rinako.

"I see why you're concerned, but it's not like I can tell Rias to….. Oh speak of the devil that must be them." Rinako was saying before the doorbell rang and used an ironic pun.

_Rinako being the… somewhat kind person she is let in Rias and Koneko, of who was carrying a large box and a small suit case respectively. _

"I take it that she's your new house guest?" Rias inquired as Koroyuki was once more curled up on my lap.

"Let's just say her arrival was a most unexpected surprise." I tell Rias.

"Have you had any problems so far?" Rias asks me again.

"Save for being blown up twice today, I'm just dandy." I tell Rias with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Buchou, can I please put this box down? It's a little heavy." Koneko asked her king.

"Is it alright if she just puts in next to that wall? Rias asks Rinako as she points to open space between the staircase and entryway into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do now bu…. Kheeeeeee!" Koneko was trying to say before she screeched noticing the dog girl curled up on my lap

"Rrrghhhh ruff ruff!" Koroyuki barks at Koneko as she immediately got up off my lap.

"Koneko what's gotten into you? All we're here for is just a polite visit of my cousin." Rias said as she, Rinako, and myself were surprised by their sudden behavior.

"Koroyuki please calm down. They're guests here as well, so you shouldn't treat them like this." I tell Koroyuki as I try to well… calm her down.

* * *

_The three of us did our best, but sadly a few seconds later we had both a literal and figurative cat fight on our hands. Not to mention having to come up with an excuse for the third time today to tell our neighbors. It was really surprising as Koneko didn't strike me as the type prone to anger, so I guess that must mean everyone has their own skeletons to deal with. Anyways we managed to break up the fight before it got too serious, however I didn't escape without being scratched up a bit. Still once Koneko along with Rias left and moods cooled down, Rinako and I simply worried about what would happen the next day at school. To start off that potential quagmire, two of three individuals who I'd later find out to be known as the perverted trio happened to have been hiding in the bushes near the school gate the following day._

"Hey Matsuda, come over here man." Motohama carefully whispers to his friend so as to not give away their position.

"This better be good Motohama. The girls on the Kendo team just started changing, and I want to finally be able to get a picture of Sayuri's bullet train shaped breasts." Matsuda retorts.

"Just shut it and look at the school gates. It looks like the Rias look-a-like has gotten her very own girl with a striking loli appearance." Motohama informed.

"Oh dammit she's clinging to that handsome servant loner dude that came with Rinako yesterday. Rrrrghhhh it's so unfair." Matsuda said as he fumed with killing intent.

"She's definitely a lot more upbeat, energetic, and how we should say a bit more developed then Koneko." Motohama points out.

_For the record Koroyuki was hiding her dog ears and tail at this point._

"I will always be Koneko's fan. Still with Rinako's arrival, could this mean that Koneko's position as the school's mascot is finally over?" Matsuda said as he started to calm down.

_There were certainly a lot of eyes on us asides from these two, however I didn't notice that Sona and her queen were observing us from the student council room again due to the sheer number of people. _

"It seems the Inagumi staying with Rinako is attracting quite a bit of attention on her first day kaichou." Tsubaki points out to her king.

"Well it certainly seems like things will be getting more interesting for us from now on, but I hope nothing too problematic occurs to soon." Sona said in turn.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki curiously asks.

"Koroyuki's unexpected appearance will make my planned advances unexpectedly more difficult." Sona mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." Tsubaki said.

"I just mean that if more people involved in what the humans call 'The Super Natural' show up, it will become much harder to cover up mistakes should someone slip up." Sona explained.

_Throughout the day we've all had to deal with Koroyuki and Koneko's apparent dislike for one another. We thought things would hit the fan as they were put in the same class. According to Sona it was due to there simply not being another open first year class, but thankfully they had enough self-control where we didn't have to deal with world war 3. Asides from that the day went on normally, however that's not counting Sayuri attacking me 4 times today with a shinai and again preventing Koroyuki and Koneko from coming to blows._

"How did you get that scatch?" Issei asks me as class finally lets out for the day while the two of us were walking down a hall together.

"I got caught in a fight between a cat and a dog." I answer.

_Well technically it was true after all._

"At least they weren't fighting over you or that would be much worse. Seriously if that did happen I'd be so mad right now." Issei mumbled.

"Huh? Wait… hold that thought." I tell Issei as I come to a sudden stop.

"I will get you to join the Kendo team today!" Sayuri yelled as she came running out of a corner behind us with her shinai raised over her head.

_I lean as much to the right as I can so as to have my left leg as low to the ground as possible, and with a 90 degree turn I trip Sayuri then resume my walk with Issei. Let me also add the fact it makes the fifth time Sayuri's attacked me today._

"So anyways what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" I curiously ask Issei.

"I have some more jobs to do tonight, so that'll keep me pretty busy." Issei answered.

* * *

_After the two of us went our separate ways home, I quickly caught up with Koroyuki and Rinako. The three of us decided to go to the closest grocery store as we didn't have much food in the fridge to begin. Not to mention the fact we have another mouth to feed as well._

"By the way you're making dinner tonight." Rinako suddenly tells me.

"Wait why?" I ask surprised by Rinako's sudden statement.

"Consider it punishment for your perverted actions." Rinako explained.

"Okay ummm you completely got that entire situation wrong and blowing me up again was completely unnecessary." I tell Rinako.

"Would you like to see if the third time's the charm?" Rinako asked with a smile.

_Rinako, Koroyuki, and I soon went into the aforementioned nearby grocery store. This place had the largest collections of products I've ever seen, but then again I can't remember the last time I went inside such stores. Ha ha forgive me for the bit of amnesia humor will you?_

"This will go by a lot faster if we split up to gather the necessary ingredients." Rinako suggests.

"Ruff ruff. Koroyuki wants to help master make the best meal possible, so tell me what you need and I'll get it as quick as two shakes of my tail." Koroyuki said as she looked at me with an almost child-like smile.

_I take a few minutes to think about I should cook for dinner, but before that I take a few minutes to try and remember I can cook at all for that matter. Still I guess that's the fun of having to rediscover yourself._

"Alright I've come up with something. Could you two please get me a small pot roast, a can of pineapple juice, 2 red/green peppers, some long sandwich buns, and since we're here some milk as well?" I request as politely as possible.

"Like I said I'll be back with two shakes of my…. Wait sniff sniff, I smell bacon!" Koroyuki said as she suddenly became excited like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh for the love of… look I know I don't have the right to ask you this, but could you please watch Koroyuki so she doesn't do anything too extravagant while I gather the ingredients?" I ask Rinako.

_I expected Rinako given her attitude to give me some sort of response right away, but she looked as if her eyes were focused on something unexpected._

"Rinako are you okay?" I ask as I placed my hand on her forehead for the sake of checking her temperature.

"Huh? Put your hand down I'm okay. Sorry it's just that I thought I saw someone I knew, but it was just my imagination. I'll make sure that Koroyuki doesn't do anything to bad." Rinako explained to me.

* * *

_Unfortunately Rinako didn't say that soon enough as the bacon Koroyuki smelled was from a free sample cart that the store had set up. The canine half of Koroyuki's personality got the better of her and she consumed 50 dollars or about 4800 yen worth of the stuff before we managed to drag her away and pay for the other stuff we came to get. The three of us wanted to take the quickest path home, however a series of oddly timed traffic jams forced us to make a detour by a construction site that was no more than a complicated stack of iron girders at this point. All was going well until Rinako said something about an interesting little detail._

"Jaxson have you…." Rinako was trying to say.

"Yeah I know we're being followed, but it's definitely not the woman who attacked me earlier or her partner. The fence around this construction site is fairly high though, so…" I said as I interrupted Rinako.

"I see where you're going with this. Come back over here Koroyuki! We're going to take a short cut through this construction sight." Rinako tells the dog girl as she interrupts me in turn.

"Okay whatever you say." Koroyuki said as she skips happily like a child.

_The three of us climbed over the fence and walked right into the center of this still under construction building. It was interesting to view this fancy stack of iron towering above us._

"Do you want to do the honors? Or should I?" I ask Rinako.

"You had all the fun last time, so let me do it." Rinako answered.

"Then go right ahead my liege." I tell Rinako purposely bowing like a subject before their king.

"Hey whoever's that's following us come out! I'm really hungry right now, so let's just get this over with!" Rinako yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Really? You couldn't come up with better witty insults?" I ask Rinako dumbfounded.

"Why should I have to?" Rinako points out to me.

_Our attention was drawn to the sky as a bright red flame appeared floating far above us. That flame expanded like a ring and covered the construction site like a dome, but that wasn't the strange part about it. The strange part was that as the space within the ring of flames turned to a dark color, constantly yet slowly changing to different dark colors like a kaleidoscope, and even everything outside this dome changed colors like the dark doorway I saw in my vision. Whoever or whatever is doing this must mean business._

"I've come to help Koroyuki return home to our family. You will not be harmed if the two of you don't interfere." a low-toned, but clearly serious feminine voice said.

_Even though we knew someone was following us, it was still surprising to hear a voice coming from behind us. We all turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail that just barely reached her shoulders, with bluish green eyes, wearing a silver chest plate, along with wearing a dark green coat whose sleeves stopped just before her hands while the hem of the coat stood just a couple of inches off the ground, and in this mysterious woman's right hand was a blade pointed straight towards us. The blade it's self was red, of a medieval style design, and etched into the weapon its self were the rough silhouette of snakes like they were wrapping themselves around the blade._

"No absolutely not. I've finally found master again, so I won't go back!" Koroyuki screams with fear that seems to have seeped from the very core of her being.

_Koroyuki's reaction was enough for me to summon my keyblade for the fight to come. I held my weapon over my head with my right arm, placed pressure on my right foot, and held the other hand palm out towards this stranger._

"Who are you?!" I ask the mysterious woman.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Mysterious Woman: Koroyuki you have to come home. I promised before he dies to protect you.

Koroyuki: No I won't leave master's side again!

Jaxson: It's clear she's made her choice, so why don't you just leave?

Mysterious Woman: She had indeed made her choice, but I'm afraid that leaves me with none.

Jaxson: Fine then. Next time on Kingdom Hearts DxD "A Dog's Loyalty"


	5. A Dog's Loyalty

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 5**

**A Dog's Loyalty**

* * *

_Just as Koroyuki's finally found a place in Rinako and our strange little family, we noticed someone was following us and lured that person out in the center of a construction site. Our stalker was revealed to be a blond swordswoman wielding a red blade, of whom casted a strange spell over the construction site while wielding a red blade. I'll just tell the tale of what will happen now from that point._

"I've come to help Koroyuki return home to our family. You will not be harmed if the two of you don't interfere." The mysterious woman ordered.

"No absolutely not Illandria. I've finally found master again, so I won't go back." Koroyuki screamed with fear as she held onto me tightly.

"Who are you?!" I ask this mysterious Illandria as I took a defensive stance.

"Your master asked me to look after you before he died, and you're dishonoring his memory by involving these people in your delusional refusal to accept the truth." Illandria directs to Koroyuki as she completely ignores my question.

"You're wrong Illandria. Master's alive right here before your very eyes. Why can't you see that?" Koroyuki plead to Illandria as she's practically on the verge of tears.

"Because you saw him die right before your very eyes, and carried his sword the only thing left of him back to us screaming bloody murder!" Illadria yells at Koroyuki.

"No it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie." Koroyuki says repeatedly as she fell to her knees, started clutching her head, and had a mental break down before our very eyes.

_For the past couple of days despite my memories for whatever reason being sealed away I've considered myself a person who can keep their cool, however when I saw what Koroyuki was going through I felt an emotion swell up within me. That emotion wasn't jealousy, greed, or envy rather it might have been….. no it was rage. Though in reality I know little about Koroyuki and Illandria's circumstances I felt anger towards this mysterious woman. I felt rage when Illandria reminded Koroyuki of things she clearly wanted to forget, I felt anger when Ilandria wasn't being considerate of what Koroyuki wanted to do now, and I felt hatred towards Ilandria for reducing Koroyuki to such a state. I then made it clear right before her very eyes that I'd be ignored no longer by launching a fire ball that flew right by her head creating a small explosion just a few feet behind her._

"That's enough! I won't allow you to hurt Koroyuki anymore than this. She's made her choice to stay so deal with it and leave!" I yell at Illandria with rage in my voice and anger in my eyes.

"Yes it's clear she's made her choice, you've made your own, and have left me with none." Illandria tells me.

_Illandria switches from simply from pointing her red blade at us to taking on offensive stance of her own._

"Stop Jaxson!" Rinako ordered as I took only a couple of steps towards Illandria.

"I feel angered by this person's words as much as you, but I think Koroyuki needs you now more than ever to comfort her. Besides I want to know how this woman knows the spell that created this dome, and to show you I'm more than capable of holding my own in a fight." Rinako explained to me.

"Then put on a good show, so I don't have to come and save you again." I tell Rinako as the truth of her words reach me.

_As Rinako walks steadily towards Illandria I get on my knees to try and comfort Koroyuki, of whom turns to me and acknowledges my presence._

"Please master; never leave me alone ever again. Koroyuki promises to be a good girl and actually will listen to you this time, so please just don't leave me." Koroyuki said as she wrapped her arms around me and started crying into my shoulders.

"There there. I promise I won't leave you alone, so could you please stop crying and show me that smile of yours?" I say sincerely to Koroyuki as I scratch her just behind the ears and pat her back.

_That may have helped, but Koroyuki was still a long ways away from being back to her usual self. Still, from this point on its Rinako's turn to fight._

"How do you know this spell?" Rinako demands to know as she stands with her legs apart, knees bent, arms away from her body, and hands spread wide open.

"You're a spell caster of some kind no doubt. Still to answer your question it com comes from my grandmother's side of the family. It works by…" Illandria explained.

"Creating a space within this dimension to use for a battle like one's for Rating Games, but unlike rating games this space exists outside the normal flow of time where less than a millisecond has passed on the outside. The ring of flames was an impractical and unnecessary aesthetic addition." Rinako interrupts as if she knew every word Illandria was going to say.

"How do you know that?" Illandria asks surprised by Rinako's explanation.

_Rinako doesn't answer Illandria's question with words, but with action by teleporting herself above Illandria with her devil wings spread outwards for flight._

"It really pisses me off that you know that technique!" Rinako yelled before going on the attack.

_She went on the attack by gathering her demonic aura into the palms of her hands and fires off multiple bolts of lightning like a lightning storm._

"Hmph." Illandria mumbles as a form of mother nature's wrath barrels towards her.

_As Koroyuki continued to cry in my shoulders, I witnessed Illandria carefully deflected each lightning bold with a swing of her blade, though not carefully enough as the lightning still singes bits of her coat._

"My turn." Illandria mumbled as she channeled her own demonic power into her sword.

_Illandria thrusts her sword in the sky and one of the snakes wrapped around her blade pops right off, begins to pursue Rinako, and all the while the snake seems to be made purely of fire. Rinako teleported herself away from having to take a direct hit, however the fire snake was moving with enough speed that it burned off most of her skirt revealing her….. teddy bear underwear? Really?_

"Not a demonic sword, but Sacred Gear right? Then a former human or half?" Rinako asks as she prepares another attack.

"You're right I am a half-blood devil, of which was a bit of a controversy for my family, but we're not here to deal with family matters." Illandria answered.

_When Rinako dodged that fire snake the first time we both assumed it would continue towards the sky, but it surprised us both by changing directions once Illandria confirmed Rinako's new location. She countered this by teleporting herself again while hiding her presence. Neither Illandria nor I could tell where she was._

"She didn't… Rinako didn't just run away?" Illandria and I thought.

_Though we both dismissed that idea as I knew and Illandria likely got the feeling that she wasn't that kind of person. Still I didn't say anything once I realized what Rinako was up to. I still couldn't discern her exact location, but as I examined the iron girders I realized Rinako was using its conductive property to send her lightning through it, though thankfully Illandria doesn't realize it or rather misinterprets it. Given how she's positioning herself next to one of the iron girders, Illandria must think that Rinako is planning to ambush her using them as cover._

"Dam." Illandria thought as she realized what I'll admit as Rinako's very clever plan.

_Illandria was too close to the iron girder to dodge Rinako's little lightning trap before it shot out of the iron girder like a cannon ball, hitting Illandria on her right side, and send her flying right into a steam roller covering her in a plume of smoke._

"How do you like that?! Felt right for my little trap!" Rinako yelled confident at her victory.

"Cough cough. I'll admit that attack was quite powerful. I would be out cold right now if that hit a couple more inches to my right." Illandria said as she walked out of that plume of smoke with her sword still in hand.

_Though her face seemed like it was unaffected by Rinako's attack, Illandria's body couldn't hid the damage it took as the clothes on her right side were completely singed off. That left a little of her bear leg, arm, and a bit of her right breast exposed to the elements._

"Sigh and this was my favorite coat. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find a Shana coat in such pristine condition? Still I can't believe we had the same idea." Illandria tells Rinako as she takes off the damaged coat and wipes off some of the smoke.

"Same idea? Oh no." Rinako said as she turned around to find one these flame snakes only a few feet away from her.

_I was just as surprised as Rinako as even I didn't notice any signs of this flame snake's approach. Could that have been because I was too focused on Rinako's lightning? Or is Illandria simply better at hiding her moves? Regardless, Rinako was unable to move away in time before being trapped inside the gaping maw of this beast. Then Illandria directed this fire snake crashing into the ground._

"Shit!" I thought as I tried to rush to Rinako's side.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me alone?" Koroyuki asked as she stops me by grabbing my arm.

"And I won't, but I still have to save Rinako because….. She's our friend." I tell Koroyuki, of which was enough to convince her to let go of my arm.

_Illandria walked over to the hole in the ground caused by her fire snake where she found Rinako with enough of her clothes left to cover the important parts after being burned off. The force of the impact left her stunned barely able to move._

"My Forsaken Flame is quite an interesting Sacred Gear wouldn't you say?" Illandria tells Rinako.

"H-how?" Rinako asks as she's barley able to get back on her knees.

"Oh it's really quite simple as I guide the snake towards its target; I can also choose when it becomes inflamed allowing me to catch my opponents off guard. I won't kill you, but this next attack will be enough to knock you out while I deal with your friend and have Koroyuki return home." Illandria explained as she pulled her sword back for another strike.

_Though Illandria claimed she had no intention of killing her, Rinako couldn't help but close her eyes like I did out of fear of death. She heard the sound of Illandria's blade cut through the air, but she also heard it suddenly stop. This caused her to open her eyes finding that I've saved her again by blocking Illandria's blade with my own._

"I said to let me handle this!" Rinako yells at me.

"I was going to, but you kind have gotten your ass kicked!" I yell at Rinako in turn.

"Yeah well I can still fight!" Rinako yells again.

"Just shut up! When I saw that attack hit you I feared the worse, but now that I know you'll be fine just let your pawn do his job and protect his king!" I yell at Rinako.

"Fine…. Just don't embarrass me." Rinako tells me as she turns her head away from me out of embarrassment for some reason.

"Now that is settled I'll be your opponent from here on." I tell Illandria with a confident grin.

"You get points for looking cool, but it'll take more than that to beat me." Illandria tells me.

_It's strange… Illandria's sword isn't suited for it, but as we cross blades her stance and movements are consistent with fencing techniques. She's positioned herself to jump back at a moment's notice and yet she stays close enough to jab, thrust, or stab her sword into me._

"Not using your Sacred Gear's power?" I ask Illandria narrowly avoiding a blow to my face.

"I could, however to possess undeniable skill with a blade is required of my family." Illandria almost convincingly lies to my face.

"I see….. in other words you need time to use it." I tell Illandria calling her bluff.

"Bravo." Is all Illandria says before grabbing her sword with both hands and switching to a more conventional style.

_It's clear from the fact Illandria is using large limb cleaving motions against me that she's had training in multiple types of sword play, of which includes the use of techniques even I don't recognize. Right now her movements are consistent with someone wielding a larger sword designed for simple but powerful movements to deal with numbers of cavalry. It's effective as it takes quite a deal of effort to stay grounded._

"You're not too bad yourself." Illandria said complimenting me.

_I could use magic right now to gain the edge over Illandria, but it feels as though this has become a one on one sword duel and relying on anything other than wouldn't be right. I decide to try that high-speed movement technique I learned from my vision yesterday. This time around I'm able to do it with far more efficiency. I can swing my keyblade with greater speed and power giving Illandria less time to defend, there's less of a delay between each burst of speed giving her less time to counterattack, and I'm able to move between each opening in her guard faster making it harder for her to keep track of me._

"Okay you're definitely much better then you look." Illandria thought as she started buckle against my constant stream of attacks.

_Once I stop, Illandria sees the opportunity for a counterattack and raises her sword up for a downwards slash. It's clear she still hasn't gotten over the shock from my last attack as her sword slips out of her hand, though not all the way just enough where she doesn't notice it while being unable to maintain a solid grip. Basically I see an opening very similar to the one Sayuri gave me yesterday, so I decided to do the same thing I did then here._

"I'm just going to end this now." I tell Illandria.

"If you think you can then go right ahead." Illandria retorts.

_With a side step and a spin maneuver, I manage to get behind Illandria as she's committed to her attack. I then use the key part of my keyblade to hook on Illandria's grip like a fish on bait and yank it right out of her hands._

"Gotcha." I tell Illandria now confident of my own victory.

"Dammit." Illandria said as she realized her defeat was certain.

_Illandria may have not had the intention of killing us, but she was prepared for her own death as she didn't expect us to offer her the same courtesy. The fact that I have her own sword against her neck and mine pointed at her heart reinforced her belief._

"Fine you've beaten me, so go ahead and finish the job." Illandria tells me.

"I have no intention of killing you, but believe me we're going to have a nice long chat about this." I explain to Illandria.

"Then talk." Illandria retorts.

"We will. Not here though, but for now would you be so kind as to drop this barrier?" I ask Illandria.

"The looser must do what the winner says. Very well then." Illandria answers as she snaps her fingers.

_First a ball of fire, then a ring of flame created this space, but as Illandria snaps her fingers the process repeats it's self in reverse returning this somewhat damaged construction site back to the normal flow of time._

"What now?" Illandria asks.

"You're coming with us. Hey Rinako are you okay?!" I yell as I notice her come climbing out of her hole in the ground while I give Illandria back her sword.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little shaken up thought, but I'll live." Rinako answered as she walks over to Koroyuki.

"Wait Rinako? As in Rinako Seere?" Illandria asks legitimately surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Rinako asked as she was surprised herself.

"We haven't seen each other since we were children, so I suppose we can't blame one for being unable to recognize the other, and I'm truly sorry for attacking family. Still it's me your cousin Illandria Botis." Illandria explained.

"You didn't recognize your own family? Are you serious? What would you have done if I had actually killed her? For someone trying to rebuild their family name, you're seriously in the dark about a lot of things." I tell Rinako, though I don't know why I went off like that.

"It's like she said we haven't seen each other 10 years. People can change a lot in that time!" Rinako 'strongly' points out to me.

"Okay whatever. I'm just glad that noth.." I was trying to say before another unexpected interruption arose.

* * *

_That interruption was in the form of a Heartless made up of 6 different floating pieces of armor, each piece acts independently yet in sync with one another, and all pieces save for the body and head are about as big as me suddenly appeared and fell from the sky on top of Illandria and myself. To be specific it was a type of Heartless I somehow knew to be called a Guard Armor._

"Gotta move!" I tell Illandria as I quickly place my hand around her waist.

_After placing my hand around Illandria's waist, I use the high-speed movement portion of the technique for high-speed attacks so as to not be squashed underneath two giant boots. Anyways with Illandria in tow I move to here Koroyuki and Rinako are standing. For some reason the Guard Armor is just standing in the distance observing us._

"Why did you do that?" Illandria asks me as I let go of her.

"What do you mean?" I ask Illandria confused by her question.

"Granted I did hurt Rinako and Koroyuki even though they're family and you said you had no intention of killing me, but you didn't have any real reason to save me either. So again why help me?" Illandria explains to me before asking another question.

"Well would you have prefer I say it's because your family? Or something cheesy like I couldn't let a cute girl die?" I answer Illandria sarcastically.

"I think I would have preferred the latter." Illandria mumbles as her face turned red, however I didn't see or hear that as I attending to Rinako and Koroyuki.

"Rinako can you still fight?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Illandria's attack messed me up more than I thought." Rinako answered.

"Then could you please hold still for a moment?" I ask Rinako as I point my keyblade to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Rinako asks.

"What I was going to do before Kiba sliced up my arm. Curaga!" I yell.

_A large bright green bulb of light appeared above my head, then it became a light green/yellow green flower bulb, then that bulb bloomed into a beautiful flower healing all of my physical injuries, and it does the same for Rinako along with Illandria._

"I feel….. completely fine." Rinako thought as she examined her body.

"How does that spell work? And what is that thing?" Illandria inquired.

"A healing spell that restores the body to its prime condition before being injured, however it can't restore your endurance. I'll explain that later, but for now….." I explain to the others as I launch a fire ball from my keyblade aiming at the air space outside of the construction site.

_The fireball just explodes as it flies over the line separating the construction site and the sidewalk outside. The reason behind this was a barrier is preventing anything save the air we breathe from coming and going._

"I thought... I thought so. Long story short we won't be able to leave until we destroy the Guard Armor. Can the two of you still fight? Koroyuki is in no condition to be able to help us right now." I ask the others.

"I just want to go home right now, so yeah." Rinako answered.

"By sparing me and saving your life I owe you a debt two fold, so I'll lend my blade to yours." Illandria answered.

"Good. Now what we need to do is….. need to do is…. Arghhh dam." I try to say.

_I admit I was a little tired before this all began, but all of a sudden I felt extremely and fell to my knees. Using my keyblade as a crutch was the only thing preventing me from falling flat on the ground completely._

"Are you alright?" Illandria asked.

"I told you should have taken it easy." Rinako says with anger though I could tell she was concerned for my well being.

"I only became a devil a couple of days ago Illandria after nearly dying from severe injuries. I became Rinako's pawn so as to save my life. It worked but I was still drained. What strength I did recover was spent over a few fights the last couple of days, and the fact I couldn't use my full strength made them all the more difficult." I explain to Illandria.

"So wait you weren't able to use your full strength when we dueled earlier?" Illandria asks me.

"No I wasn't. Ever since I woke up this morning I've been running on fumes, and it seems using that healing spell now has me running on empty." I answer.

"Why didn't you say anything? Just rest and let Illandria and I handle this." Rinako asks me.

"Didn't have to worry you, and didn't you listen to my explanation about Heartless a while ago? I have to be the one to land the killing blow or this one will just harass us later. Each piece is capable of acting independently. Rinako deal with the boots as they'll try to stop you quickly from above, so fly higher than them. Illandria, the arms are faster along a wider arc of movement so assuming your Sacred Gear can spawn more than one snake, use that to home in on them. I'll handle the main body." I explain to the others.

"Fine…. Just don't die." Rinako tells me.

"It's a sound strategy." Illandria followed.

"Koroyuki….. can you stand?" I ask as I start to breath heavily.

"Yes master… but please rest." Koroyuki suggests to me.

"Just hide behind….. that bulldozer until it's over. Don't worry we'll all get to go home together." I explain to Koroyuki by reassuring her with a fake smile, though it was still enough to get her to go along with my suggestion.

_Rinako, Illandria, and I were able to separate the limbs from the main body. Rinako lured the legs back inside the stack of fancy iron girders, Illandria moved to the most open area in the construction site so as to make use of her Forsaken Flame, and I took the middle ground between the two to deal with the main body._

"Let's see if you enjoy this trick as much as Illandria did!" Rinako yells at the legs of the Heartless.

_Once more Rinako funnels lightning through the iron girders to strike at the legs of these Heartless from multiple angles. The shock does some damage to them, however they're still able to jump over and severely dent whatever girder Rinako happened to be hovering over. She's still able to teleport or fly away in time and repeat the process. _

"Quite a lot of power you literally have in your hands don't you?" Illandria mumbles as she blocks one of the Guard Armor's hands with her sword.

_The Guard Armor's other arm moved in from behind Illandria with the first hand's attack apparently being decoy._

"That won't work on me." Illandria mumbled as she knew the attack was coming.

_Illandria uses the power of the Forsaken Flame to have one of its fire snakes burst out from under the other arm like a geyser of lava. The other hand avoided being melted into scrap metal, however it's underside was severely darkened all the while Illandria's able to force the other hand away._

"Just hold still!" I yell at the Guard Armor's main body as I chase after it all over the construction site.

_I'm unfortunately fairing very poorly compared to the others given how tired I am. I could use another spell or that high-speed attack again, but I'd probably pass out afterwards. Still I am making progress as I'm able to leave some fairly deep gashes on its armor when the main body actually stops long enough for me to hit it._

"What's it up to now?" I thought as the main body too suddenly flew away from me.

"I was open, so why?" Illandria thought as one of the Guard Armor's hands stopped at the last second before impaling her before flying away from her.

"You have the legs of a coward for running away!" Rinako yelled at the Guard Armor's legs as they hop away from her from girder to girder to reach ground floor.

_We all came to the realization that each piece of the Guard Armor Heartless was headed towards Koroyuki, of who moved from her hiding spot likely to get a better look at the battle all the while making herself a perfect target._

"Ahhhh Jaxson, please save me!" Koroyuki screamed with fear as she saw the arms would be the first to reach her.

"If thou speak his name, he shall appear." I tell Koroyuki as I block one of the Guard Armor's hands with my keyblade in the nick of time.

"You're not the only one who can act cool." Illandria tells me as she blocks the other hand.

_Illandria and I were able to keep the Guard Armor's hands in place, however we couldn't do anything against its steadily approaching boots less we wish to turn Koroyuki into Swiss cheese._

"I got this!" Rinako yelled.

_Rinako took position between Illandria and myself, and channeled lightning through both her arms directing them towards the Guard Armor's boots greatly reducing their movement speed in the process. I just realized, where did the main body of the Guard Armor go? I could have sworn I saw if fly towards Koroyuki as well._

"So where…..above!" I yell as I realize where the Guard Armor was.

_The four of us looked up to find the main body of the Guard Armor pointing its self towards us, but ohhhh no this wasn't for the spinning attack it used against me. The four of us could see the Guard Armor was aiming it's body at us like a cannon, of which was only reinforced by the gathering pool of energy forming a shiny white sphere._

"Koroyuki you have to run now or you'll be caught in the blast!" I tell the frightened dog girl.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone again master! I can't leave you!" Koroyuki tells me.

"But if you don't you'll die anyway! I'm fine going out this way if it means you have a chance at a life, so please listen to me!" I tell Koroyuki in turn.

_I could see the tears drip from Koroyuki's face as she used her own natural speed to get away, though it saddens me she has to fight this thing alone to escape assuming the Guard Armor's own attack doesn't somehow take it out._

"I thought I would die after I recovered my memories, and not before the fact. What about you two? Is there anything you wanted to do before you kicked the bucket?" I ask Rinako and Illandria.

"To see my family name rebuilt of course." Rinako answered.

"I wanted to find out who killed my brother, but it seems destiny has a different fate in store for us." Illandria answered.

_I don't think I've ever been so content with my imminent death before. Still I hope it doesn't take too long._

"I'm sorry I couldn't survive this long enough to save you." I quietly mumbled.

_Wait why did I say that? I was content with silently accepting my death, and yet those words escape my mouth like my body was acting on its own. Who was this person I wanted to save? There's no way it could be any of the people I've met on this world as I haven't known any long enough to make such a promise. It's a shame I won't be able to get an answer to these questions._

"Here it comes!" Illandria points out.

_The Guard Armor's proverbial cannon ball glows brightly for a few seconds, of which means the attack is likely ready to fire._

"Koroyuki won't let this big tin can kill master or Koroyuki's friends ruff!" Koroyuki barks.

_With her dog ears and tails showing the 3 of us are seeing Koroyuki standing close to the top of this in-complete building. With ridiculous speed she catches the head/helmet of the guard armor in her canine jaws shaking it around. It seems this is enough to disorient every other piece as they try to remove Koroyuki, and then using superhuman strength she throws the Heartless to the other side of the construction site._

"Things are about to get loud, so you may want to cover your ears ruff." Koroyuki tells us.

_Koroyuki was referring to the sphere of energy that the Guard Armor gathered becoming highly unstable due to her interference. _

"Hit the deck!" I yell.

_As the four of us buried our faces into the ground, the following explosion took a big enough chunk out of the still under construction building causing it to collapse over our multi-pieced attacker._

"You had me worried and you should have just listened to me, but good girl." I tell Koroyuki as I scratch behind her dog ears.

"Hehehe thank you ruff." Koroyuki said clearly enjoying it.

"That's enough you two. Who knows how many ordinary humans heard that, so we should leave before more show up." Rinako points out as she separates Koroyuki and I.

"You're jealous ruff ruff." Koroyuki mumbled.

"I am not. I just think we shouldn't attract unnecessary attention on ourselves.

"Regardless you may want to take this." I tell Rinako as I take off and hold out to her my school blazer.

"What's this for?" Rinako asked.

"Most of your clothes….. are umm no longer part of you." I tell Rinako as I look away.

"…..thanks." Rinako tells me as she takes my blazer and wraps it around herself.

"Where do…." Illandria was trying to ask.

_She was interrupted by what we all thought to be a defeated Heartless forcing the iron girders off of its body._

"Oh come on, what does it take to kill this thing?!" I yell as the Guard Armor stands back up.

_The four of us took a battle stance thinking it was going to attack us again, however we were surprised when it retreated into a portal of darkness._

"That's strange….." I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Rinako asked.

"Heartless like that fight to death. For on to retreat like that.." I start explaining.

"Means that someone else was pulling strings, and likely watching the whole battle." Illandria interjects.

"Yeah….. and one of you guys will have to carry me back home." I tell the others.

"Why?" Rinako asked.

"Because I'm… about to pass out." I tell the others before passing out.

* * *

_As the darkness of the land of dreams begins to overtake me, I find myself wandering a city that somehow seems familiar to me at least that is probably what nostalgia would feel like to one with amnesia such as myself. After wandering the city for a bit longer, I find myself observing it from the roof of the tallest sky scraper._

"What's going on? The city was practically bustling with life a few seconds ago." I mumble to myself.

_Though that is what I said, it felt like I was watching a recording of myself. I heard myself say whatever I said, and saw whatever I saw through my own eyes whatever occurred at that point in time._

"This isn't right. There is supposed to be cars and people traversing the busy city streets, games being played in stadiums, and ships coming and going into port. It's like this world has been...consumed in darkness." This recording of me says all frantic.

_I or rather this strange recording myself looks around this city devoid of life for any signs of it. Then together we see in the distance a black dome covering a large area of the city with several unknown silhouettes flying in and out._

"This must be what master was talking about…. No not here. I won't let this happen to my home!" this dream –like recoding of me yelled as it proceeded towards the dark dome.

_The recoding of me went full speed towards the source of this orb and was about to jump off the building he…. I was using for surveillance, of which the moment he touched the ground was when the Heartless started spawning all over the place for the sake of stopping him. I could feel that if this was a really a memory of mine, there's no way I'd let the Heartless stop me._

"Get out of my way!" this recording of me yelled as he slashed any Heartless that dare stop him in half with his keyblade.

_Now that irritation had been taken care of, we jumped of the sides of the buildings and several other surfaces to reach our destination. We encountered or rather I encountered some air born Heartless along the way, but quickly dispatch them. After several minutes pass I apparently broke through what seemed like an army of Heartless to arrive at the outskirts of this black dome. It was there I saw a small group of this world's denizens._

"You three over there get down!" Jason yelled to a group of survivors.

_Just like how I saved Rinako a couple days ago, this recording of me threw his keyblade like a boomerang to deal with a group of Neo-Shadow type Heartless, and he had done so just after putting the hood on his cloak back up._

"Are you all alright?" this recording of me asks the group of survivors.

The apparent leader of the group tells my recording "Thanks you really saved our skins."

"I cleared the Heartless at the southern end of the street. I don't know how long it will stay that way, so you had better hurry if you want to escape." This dream-like recording of me warns.

"So that is what those things are called right? Well listen you should come with us as this city is lost." the leader suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. There is someone I have to find in the center of that dorm." This recording of me tells the leader of the group of survivors.

"I think what you're doing is suicidal, but I understand. If any of my friends were still stuck in this mess I'd be doing the same thing you are. We'll see each other later then." The leader tells my recording.

"Thank you." My recoding tells the leader in turn.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday, but if we do introduce to that friend you want to save. Come on guys we got to get while the getting is good!" the leader yelled.

_This man and my recording shake hands as they started moving in the opposite directions. My recording doesn't travel more than 50 feet until he hears screams behind him, of which he then turns around only to see the three people he rescued surrounded by a mob of Heartless that appeared out of nowhere and have their hearts taken shortly thereafter._

"Dammit I thought I could save people with this power! Am I really that weak?!" I, he….. or we screamed.

_My recording tries to cut through or blast away an entrance to the dark dome with magic, however it ends up having no effect._

"Jaxson please save me!" a girl screams from inside this orb.

"Hang on I'll be there soon so just stay alive! Dammit why won't this thing break?!" I yell as I continued to try and cut a path inside.

"The day I told you about my student has finally come. If you wish to save those dear in your heart, you must bury those feelings in the deepest darkness and draw upon that very power." A unknown man tells this recording of me.

_We both recognized the voice, so we turned around to the source. We then saw a familiar dark-skinned old man, with yellow, eyes, a goatee, and a black jacket._

"Master Xehanort!" the recording of me yelled.

"You are one of my most prized pupils, one capable of using darkness as if it were no different from the light. I have faith in you my boy, so just grasp on to the power of darkness and never let it go." Master Xehanort tells me.

"Yes master!" I say as we acknowledge his advice.

_Is this really only a dream? Or am I reliving a memory best left forgotten? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focus all the imagination I possess into darkness then I focus that darkness into my keyblade. I focused on controlling the darkness like my life depended on it as right now it actually does._

"I don't care what people say about darkness, but if it can grant me the power to save her I don't care what happens to me afterwards either!" I scream as concentrating became more difficult.

_The darkness responded to my will at that moment, and wrapped itself around my keyblade giving me a sensation of power allowing me to do anything and everything._

"Yes good now strike at that orb with all your will and might save her!" Master Xehanoart said encouragingly.

_With the added power I slash at the dome once more, and finally it cracks enough to give me a path inside. I saw countless Heartless slowly destroy everything inside and consume the hearts of those who were unfortunate enough to be trapped inside this dome. It was made all the more challenging getting through this space as I also had to deal with types of Heartless I've never seen before._

"Jaxson up here!" the girl I heart outside this dome screamed at me.

_I look up at a building that's had most of its outer wall from top to bottom destroyed, and see a girl with pink hair at shoulder length, a dirtied torn white dress, and she's looking at me with such a face that seems to bring me a great calm to the torrent of emotions I have inside._

"Just hang on, and I'll be up to get you in a few minutes!" I yelled as I jumped off of and climbed up on whatever surfaces I could to reach the top of this building.

"I knew you would...be...able...save...me." the pink haired girl barely gets out to me as I'm just a few floors under her.

"What's wrong?!" I ask as I deal with a couple of Wyvern type Heartless.

_I soon found the answer to that question that I wished I never asked._

"Don't worry. I'm happy that you tried, so don't forget and you'll be able to save me." the pink haired girl said before her body fades into nothing.

"DAMMIT I FAILER HER! ARGGHHHHHH I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT I AM THAT POWERLESS!" I scream at the top of my lungs as my world literally collapses around me.

* * *

_As this dream…. no as this nightmare continues, ends, and begins again another conversation about a dark future is taking place. This conversation starts just seconds after the Guard Armor Heartless from earlier retreats to the central chamber of Master Seraphim's stronghold where he, Rayzel, and a third wearing the same kind of black cloak I was await._

"You can tell your master the performance ability of these Heartless more than meets my expectations. Rayzel." Master Seraphim tells the cloaked entity.

"Yes master?" Rayzel responds.

"Take this Guard Armor as it's called to the lab. I've already thought of some promising modifications to make to it, and tell my mutual friend that I'll offer him assistance as he makes his moves on the pieces of Excalibur." Master Seraphim ordered.

"Your will be done." Rayzel said as she guides the Heartless down a large corridor.

"Your master has loaned your services to me, so I trust you'll do whatever it is I order correct?" Master Seraphim asks this cloaked person.

"As long I determine your requests to not go against my master I shall comply." The cloaked person answered.

"That's all I wanted to ask. Since you've just gotten here you're free to explore." Master Seraphim explained.

_The cloaked entity doesn't give a response to Master Seraphim's latest words, but rather she exits the central chamber and closes the door behind her. She then leans against the door as if to try and relax. The light in the hallway is just enough to show this cloaked person has fair skin along with showing small strands of her pink hair._

"You'll finally get to see him again. Aren't you excited?" a unknown voice asked.

"If he proves to be a threat I'll just eliminate him." The cloaked woman answered.

_The cloaked woman pulls up the right sleeve of her cloak revealing a dark blue gauntlet with a yellow gem embedded on it._

"Touchy aren't you? Well it's been a while since I've seen the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon, so I guess I'm excited as well." The unknown voice apparently coming from the dark blue gauntlet tells the cloaked woman.

"Let's go Saphira." The cloaked woman said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Jaxson: Now that we have a chance talk Illandria.

Koroyuki: I'm glad your awake Master, so I'll make something to help restore the rest of your strength.

Illandria: Very well. I'll tell you of my story, Koroyuki's, and that of my brother.

Rinako: Oh absolutely not. I will not allow you to play that card of you're family's bi-laws.

Jaxson: Next time on Kingdom Hearts DxD "A Knight and Dog's Past"


	6. A Knight and Dog's Past

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 6**

**A Knight and Dog's Past**

* * *

_After getting into a series of fights in addition to a nightmare I can barely recall, one could say that I've had one hell of a past few days. Yesterday I was out cold due to having collapsed from exhaustion after battling a Guard Armor type Heartless. Today I was awoken by not only the sensation of the light of the morning sun on my skin, but also an element that I'll probably never ever get used to._

"Yawn…. Whoa, Koro-Koroyuki please stop licking me?" I ask Koroyuki who's apparently disguised herself as a dog again.

"Ruff hehe." Koroyuki said as she wagged her tail.

_Koroyuki walked behind another couch after jumping off of me, and a few seconds later she walked back out in her human form hopefully wearing more than the shirt I loaned her the day before._

"Shhh master, Rinako is still sleeping." Koroyuki whispered as she pointed to where Rinako's sleeping.

_The other sleeping beauty in this case was resting her head on what little bit of the couch I wasn't covering with my previously unconscious body._

"Sigh you shouldn't sleep like that or you'll wake up with sore limbs." I tell the sleeping Rinako as I pick her up in my arms.

"You know she can't hear you ruff right?" Koroyuki points out to me.

"I know I'm just carrying her back to her room. Is Illandria still here? Or did she go home?" I ask Koroyuki in a whispering voice.

"She's on the ruff I mean the roof standing guard." Koroyuki answered as she corrected the momentary blunder in her speech.

_Within my short time here I've seen Rinako go in and out of her room, but the thought of going inside myself gave me a strong sense of dread that almost made me turn back around._

"Sorry Rinako, but if you have anything you don't want me to see, it's your fault for not sleeping in your own room." I tell the sleeping girl in my arms as I open the door to her room.

_Rinako seemed like a high strung noble compared to the composed Rias, but she was still a noble none the less so I expected her room to reflect a woman of her stature. What I saw inside however; can only be described as stuffed animal's galore. Some were of actual animals, others creatures from different anime, and even a few anime characters._

"Okay I'm definitely going to take everything I see here to my grave." I tell myself.

_I carefully lay Rinako down on her bed and tuck her in with her blanket. After taking a few seconds to look around, I find a worn yet clearly strongly cared for stuffed animal, so I decide to place in next to Rinako. My earlier discovery was only proven as the sleeping Rinako could sense it was next to her and wrapped her hands tightly around the adorable thing as she took the stuffed animal out of my hands._

"Now just to quietly slip out without waking Rinako up." I tell myself as I close the door to her room with me still inside.

_I had no illicit intentions by closing the door to Rinako's room, but afterwards I opened the door to the balcony attached to her room and used it as a stepping stone to climb onto the roof where I found Illandria. She changed out of what must have been her battle outfit into a dark green tank top, with matching shorts, all the while sitting on the roof examining the neighborhood._

"Glad to see your up. It would be a dishonor to my family if the person I owed a debt to and my liege's strongest pawn fell into a coma." Illandria tells me as she continues to thoroughly scan the neighborhood.

"Liege? Oh so you joined Rinako's peerage then?" I ask Illandria.

"Since Koroyuki refused to leave your side and I must keep the promise I made to my deceased brother, it was the only option left and surprisingly even Rinako thought it was a good idea. You're looking at Rinako's first knight while Koroyuki is her first rook. We'll be joining you at Kuoh Academy as transfer students as soon as our personal belongings from home arrive." Illandria explained to me.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I curiously ask Illandria.

"Shortly after the Heartless as Rinako told me they was called retreated and you passed out, the barrier trapping us finally disappeared. It seems Rinako's cousin Rias and her peerage were aware of our ongoing battle and wanted to assist, but couldn't due to again the barrier's interference. The damage was quickly repaired and Koroyuki carried you back here." Illandria tells me.

"Koroyuki is really strong for having such a small body frame, but still I should thank her for what she did." I tell Illandria appreciative of what Koroyuki's done for me.

"You should tell her that instead of me, but yes that is true about her. Shortly after we returned here you started shaking profusely, sweating, and calling out in agony like you were having a nightmare." Illandria reveals.

"It felt more like I was watching the recording of a memory rather than having a nightmare, but I wish I could only remember what occurred in it." I retort.

"Yes Rinako's told me of your personal circumstances. To reclaim your memories and through them who you are makes for an interesting quest no?" Illandria tells me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha ha I guess it does. I said yesterday that we were going to talk about why you attacked us, so now seems a good as time as any." I tell Illandria with sarcasm in turn.

"I may have told Rinako this as well already, but it's still a long story. Are you sure you want to listen?" Illandria asks me with a serious face.

"I doubted these kinds of things could be summarized in a small tourist pamphlet. Still yes I want to know." I answer Illandria.

"Well first of all do you recall how I told Rinako that I was a half-human?" Illandria asks me again.

"I overheard you say it to her yes." I answer Illandria.

"My father had an affair with my human mother on a business trip one day, of who died at my birth. Many in my family including my step mother said that he should have just abandoned me for the sake of the Botis family image. My father refused saying that I shouldn't be punished for his indiscretions, so he took me in and raised me. Being an illegitimate child in the world of devils doesn't give me many chances for advancement, but it certainly gave others many chances for ridicule on my behalf." Illandria said as she began to tell her tale.

"I'm sorry to hear about what you've gone through." I sympathetically tell Illandria.

"You were not one of those who insulted me, and if I the Sacred Gear within me never showed itself, I probably wouldn't be telling you this. The Botis family prides it's self on one's talent with a sword, and there's rarely any love shown for those who don't. My abilities are only above average by our family's standards, which is why I have to rely on the Forsaken Flame's power more than I would like." Illandria points out to me.

"Once more I'm truly sorry for what you've gone through, but what does this have to do with Koroyuki?" I ask Illandria.

"I'm getting to that. Asides from my father there are only 4 people that accept me for who I am starting with my master who taught me how to fight, Rinako though we haven't seen each other since childhood, Koroyuki, and her former king and my only by a few months older brother Sajon Botis." Illandria tells me.

"Make that 5 including myself, but please continue." I tell Illandria interrupting her story.

"Thank you for reminding me. Anyways, my brother Sajon was one of the most talented young devils ever born in the Botis family, and perhaps one of the most talented young devils in generations everywhere. You know that once one becomes a high-class devil that they gain the right to form their own peerage correct?" Illandria tells me in turn.

"Rinako explained that to me already." I answer her.

"There are certain methods available to noble houses that allow members to accelerate the process of becoming a high-class devil though even then it's still a challenging undertaking. My brother refused to take short cuts, and took the path to becoming a high-class devil available only to low born devils or reincarnated devils." Illandria continues to tell me.

"How did your brother do with that choice?" I curiously asked Illandria.

"He became a high-class devil by the age of ten, of which is almost unheard of in our little world. 6 months later he and a child of another noble family came across Koroyuki along with a Nekomata that were about to be executed for reasons that were not their fault. It was thanks to their combined influence that those two were spared a fate they didn't deserve. Koroyuki was then taken into my family; she became the first member of my brother's peerage, and followed him around with no pun intended like a lost puppy that's finally found a home." Illandria tells me with a face that says she's lost in the memories of a happier time.

"What happened to him after that?" I ask.

"1 year later he met his closest friend and rival though they actually hated each other at first Sairaorg Bael as they shared similar ideals on how to change devil society for the better. 2 years later my brother shared those ideals with a woman that would be his fiancée via arranged marriage. You actually know her as the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy." Illandria answered.

"You mean Sona Sitri? I thought she broke off her engagement with a game of chess?" I ask slightly out of disbelief.

"That was after my brother…passed. They both didn't believe in a loveless marriage yet they still went along with it because of their family, but that relationship changed after he said something to her." Illandria reveals to me.

"What did the lady's man say?" I curiously ask.

"Sajon would actually hit you across the face for saying something like that. Anyways, he said 'Like you I don't believe in a loveless marriage, so as we grow up I'll become a man smart enough to learn how love you' hence why Sona now won't marry a man that doesn't prove herself smarter than her. They became rather close afterwards and as such she took his death hard, but I'm glad she's back to her normal self. Ha ha I was actually jealous of the attention my brother showed her." Illandria laughs.

"How did your brother die?" I ask Illandria almost reluctantly.

"4 years after my brother became a high-class devil he still hadn't added any new members to his peerage asides from Koroyuki, but his power had reached new levels in the meantime. For example he took on 10 of our family's strongest swordsmen relying only on our family's main principle of skill with a sword and defeated them all. He could have used his demonic powers to make the fight go by easier if he wanted, but he didn't saying that his reason was that he possesses strength yet not the maturity or experience to wield it properly but even so there was already a political faction forming under him. One day one of the 4 Satans that govern the underworld gave him and Koroyuki a mission to explore an ancient ruin coincidently located in our family's territory due to showing signs of unusual activity. It was just supposed to be a survey assignment that was only going to last 12 hours as save for a few rooms and the bottom most floors being sealed with ancient magic; the ruins interior had already been well catalogued, so no one expected anything dangerous. We were proven wrong when they didn't return after 3 days. My father was about to lead a larger party to find out what happened when Koroyuki came staggering back home weakened, injured, carrying my brother's sword, and covered what we later determined to be his blood. Koroyuki never actually saw my brother die, but told us that he ordered her to leave without him while he tried to destroy the evil corrupting this ruin. Still given the fact she carried back his sword and the amount of Sajon's blood on her, there's no way he could have survived. After his sword was placed in the family tomb that ruin was declared forbidden and the entrance sealed, so whatever corruption was inside could never escape." Illandria said as she concluded her story.

"I'm sorry for your loss and what Koroyuki went through. Still she seems to be coping it pretty well past the fact she thinks I'm your brother." I tell Illandria sympathetically.

"Well the fact you're not blond only proves that you aren't. Koroyuki's childish attitude as you see her now is actually a coping device caused by the trauma of whatever happened that day." Illandria tells me.

"What was she like before?" I curiously ask.

"My brother as talented as he may have been was actually rather lazy, and it was only thanks to Koroyuki's strict influence that he got any work done. One could say that save for the lack of marriage their relationship was that of Grayfia and Sirzechs Lucifer." Illandria tells me.

"Huh?" I ask with a confused expression.

"Never mind. This scenery reminds me of how my brother and I would often watch the sun rise together as he lets me rest my head on his shoulder due to me not being a morning person." Illandria points out to me.

"By the way what did you mean by Shana coat yesterday?" I ask Illandria as I suddenly recall her mentioning of it.

"Yes well umm…. I'm what you call a die head otaku fan of the human manga/anime series Shakugan no Shana. Forgive the pun, but I'd even make a deal with the devil himself if it got me an autograph from Shana's voice actor Rie Kugimiya." Illandria reluctantly answered.

"Seriously what is with all the devil puns with these devils?" I thought.

_Illandria has an excellent poker face, but I could tell that saying these things caused painful feelings to swirl inside her. I knew little of her brother and our bond of friendship if you could even call it that is only newly forged, but I decide to do what I can to cheer her up. If Koroyuki truly thinks of me as her former King Sajon Botis, than just this once I'll do something where I knowingly acting like it. The first step to my plan was to sit on the roof next to her._

"Ehh what are you doing?" Illandria asks me surprised by the fact that I almost forced her to rest her head on my shoulder though she didn't turn away from it.

"I can't be a replacement for your brother, but if it makes living here easier for you I don't mind watching the sunset with you every now and again." I tell Illandria in a kind and soothing voice yet for some reason the very act of doing this seemed second nature to me.

"…Thank you. There's one more thing you should know before you go. It doesn't concern Koroyuki, but it's important none the less." Illandria informs as her cheeks turn a bright red though at the time I wasn't aware of it.

"What is it?" I tell Illandira as I wait in earnest for whatever urgent news she has to give.

"When I told my father about my decision to stay here and join Rinako's peerage, it was made aware to me that though the conditions were not ideal a certain bi-law of my family's code of conduct must be followed as a result of my defeat at your hands in our duel yesterday." Illandria explained.

"What's that particular bi-law all about then?" I curiously ask.

"That you must….. duck now." Illandria tell me

"I'm sorry, but wha…" I was trying to say before I realized what Illandria was referring to.

_All of a sudden I felt as if….no actually I was hit in the back of the head with a lightning bolt, fell of the roof as a result, and though the fall won't actually kill me I'm now hanging on for dear life grabbing onto the roof's edge. After I climbed back up my attacker was revealed to be a now awake Rinako._

"I can understand that you're bound by that family tradition and one could say conversations between members of a peerage are normal; however I won't allow you to get a head start on my pawn by not waking me up when he regained consciousness. Refuse and I assure you that I have more than enough volts to spare to prove my point." Rinako said filled with some kind of anger.

"First of all what do you mean by 'get a head start' Rinako? Second what is this family tradition? And last why did you shoot at me?!" I say calmly to Rinako at first as I climb back on the roof.

"Ehh? Well uhh… you see it's because….. that um… I'm the King here and flirting with your co-workers is forbidden!" Rinako yelled as she became either flush with rage or embarrassment, of which I couldn't tell the difference.

"I assure you I wasn't doing that in the slightest. I was just trying to cheer up Illandria a bit, so you were completely over reacting!" I begin to argue with Illandria as I move closer to Rinako.

"Maybe you are like my brother. Doing things that have much different meanings then what you intend." Illandria mumbled though I didn't hear her.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me. I saw every move you made you you you…" Rinako said as she was about to snap.

"Oh no not again." I thought as I knew what was about to come next.

"YOU SLEAZY WOMANIZER!" Rinako screams as a lightning storm appears overhead.

* * *

_For now the proverbial camera will be on Issei possessor of the Boosted Gear and host of the Welsh Dragon as he takes a nice hot bath. You'll find out why I'm showing you this image in just a second._

"With beating up Buchou's fiancé and helping her cousin settle in, it's been a while since I could take a relaxing soak like this." Issei mumbled in a blissful reverie.

"I thought for sure you'd want the Gremory heiress or the former nun in here with you partner?" Ddraig asks.

"Are you seriously kidding me?! Of course I'd love to feel Buchou's big soft breasts against my skin, but even I need time to myself." Issei tells his sealed away dragon partner.

"Issei how's the bath water?" Rias asks though all Issei can only see her silhouette due to the door to the bathtub being fogged up.

"It feels really nice Buchou." Issei tells her king, and believe I wish mine was as nice.

"Then I'll just come in now." Rias tells Issei as she motions towards the fog covered door.

"Ehh wait what?!" Issei asks surprised and excited by Rias's proclamation mostly excited though.

"Wait Rias wants to take a bath with Issei? Then I'll get undressed too!" Asia declared as she apparently walks into the bathroom as well.

"You shouldn't expose yourself like that Asia. It's my duty as your unofficial older brother to protect your virginity and neither of you can see me like this!" Issei thinks he says as blood starts to drip down his nose.

"You have to actually say that to them partner instead of thinking it." Ddraig tells Issei.

"Just don't come in here I don't want you to see me like this!" Issei plead to his female roommates.

"Oh alright Issei. Come on Asia as it seems Issei wants his privacy for certain manly things." Rias tells Asia as she leads her out of the room.

"Wait I'm not doing that!" Issei tells his two female roommates again.

"Ha ha that's what you get for being so indecisive partner. By the way you'll have incoming in 3." Ddraig tells Issei.

"Wait what's coming?" Issei asks.

"2." Draig said.

"What's going to happen?" Issei asks.

"1." Draig said.

"Arghhh." Issei said as he fearfully huddled into a little ball.

_The thing that Ddraig warned Issei about came crashing through the roof like a cannon ball, into the bathroom, and landed in the bathtub along with Issei. As for what… or rather who landed in the bathtub well… he he._

"Ahh man Rinako really put a lot of power into that one. Hmmm Issei what are you doing here? Oh this must be your house I landed in." I say as I slowly stand back up.

"Glad to see you're okay. Did Rinako blow you up again?" Issei asks me unsure how to respond.

"Yup." I answer.

"You need a place to stay for the day? Issei asks me again.

"I would owe you big time." I answer again.

"My room is up the stairs second door to your left, and I should have something your size." Issei tells me.

"Thank you very much." I tell Issei as I politely excuse myself from the bathroom.

_As I walk out of Issei's bathroom with my soaked up to the knees pants, I find Asia and Rias just outside apparently about to investigate the noise I caused._

"Jaxson to what do we owe the pleasure?" Rias asks.

"Somehow I got into another quarrel with Rinako, and she sent me flying causing me to go right inside Issei'…." I try to say.

"Ehh inside Issei? God please ow guide Issei ow back to ow the proper ow path." Asia said as she prays to god due to somehow misunderstanding what I said.

"What are you talking about? I just crashed through the room and landed in the bathtub as Issei was using it." I tell Asia so as to fix the current situation before it gets too out of hand.

"Oh thank god. Ouch." Asia said.

* * *

_Thankfully I didn't have to spend the night at the Hyoudou residence due to Illandria and Koroyuki playing damage control with Rinako. As the fourth day on my new home came to a close, the opening of the fifth was fairly uneventful. Rinako and I expected Koroyuki and Illandria to come with us to Kuoh in the morning, however they couldn't due to settling some issues with her family and would be here around the lunch period. Koroyuki now wearing the Kouh Academy girl's uniform is the first to arrive in my class room with a small bag in hand asides from her school bag; however I wouldn't actually be there for a few more minutes. _

"Oh master's not here yet. Well that's okay I'll just wait near his desk until he does." Koroyuki thought.

_As Koroyuki found my desk via my scent and sat on it, like the those eating lunch in this class one of the male students curious about Koroyuki's presence walked up to her._

"Hello Koroyuki. Were you perhaps planning to meet someone?" the male student asks.

"Yeah, but he isn't here right now." Koroyuki answered.

"Then in the meantime would you like to sit and eat lunch with me and my friends? In fact I'll just take that small bag for you." The male student said as he moved his hand's towards Koroyuki's small bag.

"Rrrghh ruff! That's not yours." Koroyuki said as she barked at the male student and scared him back to his seat.

"You shouldn't just wander off like that Koroyuki. I thought you were told to wait outside the faculty office." I tell Koroyuki as Rinako and I walked into the class room.

"I just wanted to see you again." Koroyuki tells me as the three of us form an improvised lunch table by pushing 4 desks together.

"You just saw me yesterday, so you didn't need to worry about that." I point out to Koroyuki.

"You also saw each other the day before that." Rinako tells me as she eats her homemade lunch with a subtle insult.

"I thought I explained that wasn't my fault." I tell to Rinako slightly miffed.

"You didn't bring anything to eat?" Koroyuki asks me.

"Cafeteria line was too big." I explain to Koroyuki.

"That's good. Then do you mind if I share the lunch I made special with you master?" Koroyuki asks as she pulls a bento out of the small box she was carrying.

"Ehh master?!" everyone in the classroom goes.

"Wait did I hear that right? Did this girl just call Jaxson master?" the first member of my fan club whispers to the second.

"I thought he was just Rinako's servant. Unless when he says master…. Gasp don't tell me he did that kind of stuff with that Koroyuki girl, and cheated on Rinako." The second member tells the first.

"Cheating implies we're in a relationship, and we are not!" Rinako and I yell after the two of us overhear the last few words the second member of my fan club happen to say.

_There where was a lot of conversations going on about what Koroyuki said. Some of the chats implied explicit things, others romantic for some reason, and the rest annoying so I decided to rectify the confusion caused._

"I do hope all of you don't take this misunderstanding too far. You see Koroyuki here used to be a servant to Rinako's cousin's older brother god rest his soul who will be transferring here once afternoon classes begin. Apparently I remind Koroyuki so much of him that she can't help but call me master on instinct, but we've only known each other for a couple of days and nothing ever happened." I tell those in this class.

"Oh okay that makes much more sense." The first member of my fan club said.

"Awww how sad. Koroyuki must have really admired her master. Still I guess that's what you expect when these noble-types come to schools like ours." The second member of my fan club said.

_After all this confusion was rectified I sat down to whatever Koroyuki made deciding it would be rude to refuse. Illandria didn't join us for lunch as she was busy giving customary hellos to Rias's peerage, Sona's peerage, and the other significant students and teachers that were aware of our little secret world. Anyways, Koroyuki cooked the most aromatic, tender, and juicy variety of delicious meats I've ever seen and for some reason actually there was only meat. Once the bell for afternoon classes rang, Koroyuki returned to her shared class with Koneko thankfully without incident. Then a few minutes later our teacher began the classical process of introducing a transfer student as Illandria stood at the forefront of the class._

"And now I'll let the newest member of our little community introduce herself." The teacher said.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Illandria Botis. I'm know very little of Japanese culture, and colloquialisms so I do hope we all can get along regardless." Illandria tells the class as she offers them a respectful bow.

"Wow she has a noble air like Rias and Rinako, but it has a much more disciplined atmosphere compared to them." A random female student goes.

"Check it out Motohama this girl has a pretty huge rack." Matsuda whispers to his perverted friend.

"Now let's see her measurements are 31.5- 25-32 inches, which is about a few inches less than Rinako in all 3 marks." Motohama describes.

"The seat next to Jaxson is empty, so you can sit next to him." The teacher points out.

"Excuse me teacher. That seat is taken, but the guy who sits there is out sick today." A random student informed.

"So? He's not here right now, and that makes the seat available as a result." The teacher retorts.

"I do hope we can get along here and at home as well as we did when were children." Illandria tells Rinako who happens to sit behind me in this class.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sensei, but how do you two know each other Illandria?" a random male student asked as he stands up from his seat.

"You see Rinako and I are cousins and child hood friends. I came to this city due to family business, and decided to stay here afterwards." Illandria explained.

"Wait she must be the younger sister of that Koroyuki girl's former master Jaxson was walking about." The first member of my fan club told the second.

"I'm sorry sensei I have something I want to ask as well. Have you known Jaxson that long as well?" this time a random female student asks.

"Jaxson actually came into my cousin's service much later, but I hope to get to know him much more then I already do seeing as how we're….. engaged." Illandria revealed as her face turned a little red likely due to the fact the ac in this room is broken.

_I immediately did a spit take of the bottled water I happen to be drinking out the window coughing profusely as Illandria dropped that complete, total, nuclear and completely unexpected bombshell._

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Engaged?!" the entire class including myself save for Rinako goes.

"I can't believe they're engaged, and Rinako isn't objecting." The first member of my fan club whispers to the second.

"No wait look at Jaxson's face. It's clear even he didn't know about this either." The second member of my fan club whispers to the first.

"I wonder why he didn't know then?" the first member of my fan club retorts.

"I'd rather not go into detail about how or why right now, but certain aspects of my family's traditions make it so." Illandria explained.

"Alright that's enough everyone. Just go ahead and take your seat so we can begin today's class Illandria." The teacher ordered.

"What do you mean we're engaged?! You seriously didn't think to tell me that?!" I quietly ask Illandria surprisingly freaking out, of which is something given my normal composure completely unexpected while the teacher gave his lecture.

"Depending on the specific circumstances behind the duel between a man and a defeated woman of the Botis family, for that woman to not be engaged to that man or you in this case is the equivalent to the Christianity social stigma of impregnating an unmarried woman. I'm sorry but I was expected to announce this today after being pressured into it by my father and Botis family elders. I'll figure out a way to get us out of this with both of our names intact, but for now we'll have to deal with the attention this will cause and play the part of an engaged couple." Illandria whispers to me explaining the situation.

"Sigh…fine then. This must be what Rinako was referring to earlier." I mumble.

* * *

_As that bombshell news spread throughout the school like wildfire, little did I know the modifications to the Guard Armor Heartless that man I'd later find out to be called Master Seraphim ordered neared completion. Master Seraphim, an unknown woman wearing the same cloak I do in battle with strands of her pink hair sticking out, and a second man unknown to me if he's human or not are standing in a archaic yet highly advanced laboratory observing the process as it nears completion._

"I'm impressed that you managed to complete this task I assigned you so quickly Ganesha. Truly you do your reputation as a god of wisdom great service." Master Seraphim says complimenting the man.

"If it means a truly unified peaceful world between the Fallen Angels, Devils, Angels, and humans I'll do anything you ask. Still I'm tired of humans assuming that I have the head of an elephant. I wear a realistic mask to a party between fellow deities that a few humans somehow sneak into, and now everyone thinks I look like that. Sigh I apologize for my grumbling." Ganesha said.

_This Hindu god of wisdom actually has the appearance of a normal human with deeply tanned skin, the red dot on his forehead, is bald, has light brown eyes, and is wearing a white lab coat with a shirt and tie underneath. Something, of which is unsuited for the environment he's working in._

"I do not blame you for such reactions Ganesha as even I tire of the lies spread to humans by the Michael the angel I once considered my friend. Still getting back to business, just how much longer will it be?" Master Seraphim asked in a kind yet calculating voice.

"The subject right now is very weak after the modification process. Right now these devices are keeping it stable while it recovers, of which is a process that'll take about one week at the least." Ganesha answered.

"A little inconvenient, but it won't interfere with the plans of the Fallen Angel that I owe a favor to. What's your estimate on its improved performance?" Master Seraphim inquired.

"I'd say off the top off my head without doing a detailed analysis somewhere between 400-480% performance increase." Ganesha answered.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the modified Guard Armor Heartless yelled.

_The eyes of these three were drawn to this Heartless inside its containment chamber not out of curiosity, but of the unexpectedness of the roar. It's impossible to tell how this increase in power changed the appearance of the Heartless as it's hidden by the natural shadows of the building. Still it can be derived that it has a beast like appearance similar to a wolf, a lion, or maybe even a tiger. For the first time in my new life I'd soon feel what it means to truly fear darkness._

"If you'll excuse me I must check on the projects in development at the other labs here are going." Ganesha explained as he left this particularly archaic lab.

"It has been a while since I've seen the Heartless in a fight, so I look forward to enjoying the show. What about you?" Master Seraphim asked the cloaked woman.

"To me it's no more interesting then breathing despite its necessity." The cloaked woman answered.

"Why do you continue to work for a man that calls you a 'Failed Nobody' instead of me? I'm not asking you to betray your master of course. I'm simply curious is all." Master Seraphim inquired.

"Even if I'm not a true 'incomplete existence', I still exist because of him. That is reason enough for my loyalty." The cloaked woman answered.

"And yet it wasn't enough for your friend." Master Seraphim retorts.

"We weren't friends. I was simply ordered to be with him; however that affair is none of your concern." The cloaked woman tells Master Seraphim.

"My apologies, I had no intention of touching any nerves. Still the first phase of my plan to peace shall begin." Master Seraphim retorts.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Jaxson: You're the woman that attacked me a while ago.

Rinako: Just what are you doing here?

Xenovia: It was an order.

Kiba: That doesn't answer her question.

Irina: I guess you could say it's to reclaim Heaven's lost property.

Jaxson: Next time on Kingdom Hearts DxD "Excalibur"

**Author Note: **I started a poll to see who the favorite OC girl in Kingdom Hearts DxD, so swing on by my profile page to leave a vote.


	7. Excalibur

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 7**

**Excalibur**

* * *

_So yes….. it has been a week since I decided to put any of my thoughts on paper, though personally it feels more like a month. Within that week the concept of being "Engaged" started a bunch of wonton rumors to begin to fester within the school. I've tried to find out the exact manner of our engagement from Illandria, however an order by Rinako, Koroyuki's request to play with her, a favor from Rias or Sona, and even a sparing request from both Kiba and Issei has prevented me from doing so. Now that I think about it Sayuri hasn't tried to attack me in a week either, though that's probably because the lack of an opportunity due to the unwanted attention on my part. School was let out early today due to a combination of renovations and maintenance work being done. Still, Illandria and I had no choice but to wait until only the workers and the last few lingering members of school clubs remained. Now however, I finally had the chance to ask the question I wished._

"Illandria why di…" I was trying to ask before Illandria interrupted me.

"I already know what you wish to ask, so there's no need to continue. Believe me I had a strong distaste for announcing something like that publicly. Ideally like a typical woman I prefer love over tradition when choosing a husband." Illandria explained as she interrupted me.

"Then why did you do it?" I curiously ask.

"The Botis family code of conduct made me do it. It was already difficult enough for my father to have the rest of them accept an illegitimate heir into the family, so I did not wish to step on any toes by the fact certain circumstances were met were leaked to them by outright disregarding tradition." Illandria continued to explain.

"I see I apologize for how hard that must have been, but still I must know. Exactly what circumstances brought this about?" I curiously ask Illandria.

"You were not the once who created these tradition, so you have no reason to take any of the blame. Still to answer your question it was when you defeated me just over a week ago. You see when a man wishes to court a female of our family; he must first defeat her in a duel relying purely on one's skill with a blade no demonic power allowed. The weak are drawn to the strong after all." Illandria explained again.

"But I didn't challenge you for the sake of obtaining your hand in marriage. I couldn't even begin to do that while my memories are still sealed away." I point out to Illandria as I still try to figure out how this connects.

"Oh so you're saying you'd be willing to fight for my hand if you did have your memories?" Illandria slyly asked.

_Yup I definitely walked right into that one didn't I?_

"No that's not what I mean, and I apologize for implying as such." I say still recovering from the surprise of that unexpected question.

"Ha ha it's quite alright. That was merely an attempt for some light humor. You see the concept behind the man defeating the woman in fair combat is that though typical the wife must be devoted to her husband along with looking after the family home, honoring his family's traditions as if it were the Botis family's, typical mother to their children, she must use her sword to protect her husband, and if necessary give her life for the same purpose like how a knight would for their king." Illandria explained as we continued to walk from one side of the school to the exit.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I point out to Illandria.

"I was getting to that Jaxson. There are other ways this tradition can be invoked without having intentionally challenged a woman of the family. In our specific circumstance it's because I attacked you all impulsively without confirming who you are resulting in me nearly killing family by accident, you defeated me as you honored your duty to protect your or now our master, spared me when you had every right to kill me, and saved me when you had no real reason to do so. All of that required me to make restitution to you and Rinako, of which joining her peerage was the only acceptable way for that and be-be-becoming your well you know was the only acceptable restitution by family's standards. It would be a scandal for my family should I not do this." Illandria said concluding her explanation.

"I can see that each devil family has their own complex list of traditions to follow. I'm sorry I ended up putting you through one without realizing it, but don't you object to this at all?" I sympathetically tell Illandria.

"If possible I'd like to get out of this arranged marriage, but at least if it gets down to walking the isle at least the company will be pleasant." Illandria says jokingly I think for the sake of easing the tension between us.

"You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep joking like that. Still is there any way to get out of it?" I ask.

The simplest way is for one of us to suddenly die, however that's obviously not an option. There are certain family traditions that allow it yes, but none of them can be invoked right now so I won't bother explaining them to you." Illandria explained.

Oh yes by the way Illandria…" I was trying to say before Illandria interrupted me again.

"Rinako already informed me of that detail, and I'll take care of it this time." Illandria said as she interrupted me.

"You left yourself wide open again!" Sayuri yelled at me as she yet again running around a corner with a shinai raised.

"I won't allow you to harm a hair on his head." Illandria confidently said.

_Strange…. I was going to stop, block, or dodge Sayuri's attack, but my body refused to move as Illandria intercepted the attack stopping the shinai by grabbing it between her fingers, of which surprised Sayuri greatly. Could it be like the occasional computer that I just froze up? Or though I doubted it back then….. could it have been my body trusted Illandria enough that it refused to listen to my mind?_

"I'm not going to let the two of you get married before I make sure Jaxson joins the kendo team." Sayuri declared.

"That's just an unfortunate formality I got him involved with." Illandria said turning a little red for a reason I couldn't figure out why.

"There are less people around, so I won't give up as easily as I have before!" Sayuri yelled as she managed much to Illandria's surprise yank her sword out of her grip.

_Sayuri attempted to make another stabbing maneuver at me, but this time Illandria responded with more force in that she in turn yanked Sayuri's shinai out of her hands hitting her with the butt of the grip knocking her to the ground._

"What the…" I thought as I noticed something strange while Sayuri placed her hands behind her to brace for the fall.

_I thought it could have been my imagination at the time, but the strange thing I noticed was that just a millisecond before Sayuri hit the ground was an almost unnoticeable tiny flash of light under her right hand._

"Go before I stop being as civil." Illandria told Sayuri as she helped her up and returned her weapon.

"I won't give up Jaxson." Sayuri said in her normal energetic self before walking away.

"What are you looking at?" Illandria asks me as I move to examine the spot on the ground where I saw the flash of light.

"I could have sworn this char mark wasn't here before. It reminds me of when….. no it must be a coincidence." I answer Illandria as I think of the spears of light thrown at me by the Fallen Angel Illandria.

"I see… well I don't know if it's related, but I was surprised when that woman managed to pull her shinai out of my grip. I gripped it with roughly double the amount of strength a human of her frame should be capable of." Illandria tells me.

"Are you suggestion she's not an ordinary human?" I ask Illandria.

"Given how easily she broke my grip, I'm suggesting she's not human at all." Illandria answered.

"I think we should talk to Sona about her, but let's not tell anyone else incase this turns out to be nothing." I suggest to Illandria.

"As you wish." Illandria responds.

* * *

_As we walked into the student council room, Illandria and I explained to Sona everything that had just occurred. Surprisingly she was willing to look into this for us, and unless her investigation turned up something important she was also willing to keep it between the three of us. Afterwards we quickly hurried back to the school gate where we found a certain duo waiting for us._

"It looks like the other members of our peerage were waiting for us." I tell Illandria.

_As I said it seemed Koroyuki and Rinako took it upon themselves to wait for us outside the main gate of the school. It seemed my king was unexpectedly miffed at the two of us taking so long, and almost came to the wrong conclusion because of something Koroyuki said before we came up with the technically true lie about helping with a student council matter. She just ordered the three of us to follow her and we obliged. _

"Where are we going master?" Koroyuki asks me as over the past week I've given up on trying to get her to call me anything else.

"I have no idea Koro-chan." I answer Koroyuki as for some reason I started calling her that on instinct last week.

"We're going to Issei's residence. While I'm the head king of my own Peerage, I'm still technically a member of the Occult Research Club and have to show up to club activities among other functions." Rinako explains to us.

"Wait if this is just club activities, why don't you go by yourself? I mean don't we have the right to some time off?" I ask Rinako.

"Koroyuki will follow you wherever you go, and you and Illandria don't have anything better to do." Rinako explained.

_Immediately Illandria and I held our heads in shame at that comment. Still this week continues to be peaceful as the four of us arrive at the Hyoudou residence. From the noise we can hear outside, Issei seems to be leading a pretty eventful life._

"Good afte.." Rinako was trying to say as she opened the front door stopping by the sound of a loud scream.

"No you absolutely can't see that photo Koneko!" Issei yelled as he ripped a photo out of who must have been his mother's hands.

"When you make tons of girlfriends Issei, I promise to show them all our photo album of you." Issei's mom said with a smile.

"…..small Issei-senpai." Koneko mumbled as she took her turn looking through a photo-album.

"Are you okay Rias?" I ask as my king's cousin's hands were shaking while mumbling something under her breath as she stared at a particular page in the Hyoudou Family Alum.

"Issei as a child. Issei as a child. Issei as a child. Issei as a child." which was what Rias was quietly mumbling.

_I think I may have actually been as disturbed as Issei when Asia looked over Rias's shoulder at the photo album and both their eyes started sparkling like crazy._

"I think I'll take my turn now." Kiba said as he took the photo album out of his King's hand and started looking through it page by page.

"May as well see what the big deal is." I quietly mumble as I look over Kiba's shoulder at the photo album.

"Shit, why do I feel so bothered by a couple of guys looking at this?" Issei thought.

"I didn't think you would have this kind of hobby as a kid Issei." Kiba said as our attention was caught on one picture.

"Just wow man." I say to Issei with a voice of pity.

_Issei tried and failed to take the photo album from Kiba and I, so it became a game of Keep Away for several minutes as Kiba and I tossed the proverbial hot potato back and forth. Neither of us turned the page until we both saw all the pictures on it, but both of us stopped what we were doing when a look of surprise filled both of our eyes though we didn't need to say anything to each other due to a particular picture._

"Oh yeah that's a picture I took with a kid I used to play with in kindergarten before he had to move due to the father's work." Issei explained to us as he realized what picture Kiba and I were staring at.

"It must be nice to be able to remember your childhood." I mumble as a moment of depression passes over me due to my memories being sealed.

"Hey man, don't worry, we'll find a way to restore your memories and find the person who sealed them." Issei said to cheer me up.

"Thanks." I tell Issei in turn.

"Do you remember this day?" Kiba asked Issei in an unusually serious tone of voice as he pointed to the sword as the other kid's father who happened to be in the shot was carrying.

"I was a really young kid back then, so no. As for the sword I think it's just a fake for decorative purposes. By the way why are you interested in this photo Jaxson?" Issei answered and then asked in turn.

"The kid in this photo…. I can't be completely sure since it's so old, but I think this is the version of the partner of the girl that attacked me." I answer.

"So it's possible for coincidences like this to happen huh? To find this here of all places." Kiba said as he suddenly broke out into a laugh.

_Kiba tried to make it seem like an innocent laugh out of happiness, but both Issei and I could tell it was a cover to draw attention from his murderous hate-filled eyes that suddenly appeared. I had yet to realize how this would be the start of a chain of events that would lead to more about my and Kiba's past to be revealed to the others._

"This is no display piece Issei. This is a Holy Sword." Kiba revealed as he suddenly stopped laughing.

* * *

_The following day at school both Kiba and I were very distracted by the photo we just saw. We even got smacked with a baseball as we were practicing for an upcoming ball tournament. Just what's the connection between Kiba, this photo, and my attacker's friend? This was a question that I'm sure plagued both our minds all day and several more days to follow. Every member of the Occult Research Club did very well during the ball tournament except for Kiba who was so distracted that even being berated by Rias for his performance didn't get his attention._

"Are you done now buchou? I'm sorry for not doing my part today, but I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to go home.

"Kiba you've been acting really weird lately." I point out to him.

"Is there something bothering you man?" Issei asked.

"I appreciate what you two are trying to do, but it's an issue that concerns neither of you." Kiba answered with an unusually cold smile.

"Look I'm just saying even I'm starting to get worried about you." Issei explained to his comrade.

"Don't we have to cover for each other? We are comrades and friends after all." Issei asked.

"Yes I suppose we are at least that much, but Issei I've started to remember some basic things about myself." Kiba answers Issei with a gloomy face.

"What basic things?" Issei asked.

"Just my reason to fight and to live through anything." Kiba answered.

"Aren't you fighting for buchou?" Issei asked.

"No my life is for my revenge, and my goal is to destroy the Holy Sword Excalibur." Kiba answered as he surprised everyone present.

_It was some time later that Buchou told us in detail about the horrors of Kiba's past. He was part of a Church sponsored project to create artificial wielders of the Holy Sword. Countless children died as they and Kiba were put through torturous experiments and training. Eventually the project was considered a bust, and the man behind it ordered all the research subjects killed. By some miracle Kiba managed to survive long enough for Rias to save him whilst gaining another member of her peerage._ _Rinako, Illandria, and myself discussed this issue in detail once we returned home. I'm sure Koroyuki understood the seriousness of this, but she was more interested in playing with her little children's toys._

"What do the two of you think of this?" Rinako asks us.

"I don't know why, but the concept of torture to create these artificial Excalibur users causes my blood to a boil. Whatever the reason, it must be more than simple morale disapproval." I tell the others being the first to speak.

"Could it be possible that you're another survivor of that project?" Illandria asks me.

"You should ask Kiba about that." Rinako followed.

"I already did. He said he knew every subject in that project, and if I was there he'd recognize me and would have said something when we first me." I tell the others.

"Then maybe you're feeling this way because you've been through something similar." Rinako suggested.

"That's the conclusion I came to as well. Illandria you come from a family of swordsman, so you must know more about that sword than the average person would." I suggest.

"Of course I know all about it. The Botis has family has huge libraries on a variety of swords famous in Human, Angel, and Devil history. We even have the few forgotten records of Holy Swords even more powerful than Excalibur, but I couldn't tell you much more than what Rias had." Illandria answered.

"Why not share this information with the other devils?" I ask Illandria.

"A few of these forgotten records though I don't have access to them contain the location of these Holy Swords. Few among these already few blades has power that could allow even the weakest human to rival the gods should they master it, so revealing their location would be enough to resume the war between factions." Illandria explained to me in more than normal serious tone.

"Then what can you tell us?" Rinako asked.

"I know that ever since Excalibur was re-forged into seven blades, the church or rather the Angels have in their possession nearly all but two fragments." Illandria answered.

"I get the feeling that a storm is coming." Rinako mumbled.

_Several more days past and I thought things were finally returning to as normal as it gets on this world, but boy was I wrong. After somehow aggravating Rinako again, I decide to walk with Issei and Asia to their place while hanging out there for a bit until my master calms down._

"They really did that in your bed Issei?" I ask as the man finished recounting the events of the previous night and this morning.

"I still don't know what I did wr…" Issei was saying before suddenly stopping after grabbing the door knob.

_Suddenly a powerful feeling of cold came of my, Issei, and Asia's body. Issei later told me he felt something similar when he first met Asia, but I've definitely felt this feeling before. This is the sensation I had which allowed me to notice the blue haired girl that was following me._

"Could she be here with her partner?" I thought.

_As a precaution Issei and I had his Boosted Gear and my Keyblade at the ready while steeling ourselves for battle. Issei carefully opened the front door and we all slowly walked inside, but rather then find a hostage situation we found Issei's mother showing more pictures of him to strangers in the living room or at least people that were strangers to him. We breathed a sigh of relief that no one was hurt, but Issei could tell from my reaction alone that the strange people before us was the same woman who attacked me and her partner._

"It's been a long time Issei." The girl with the chestnut colored hair said as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Issei asked as he and I hold back the urge to attack these people.

"I was right then. That was you and Issei together in that picture with that decorative sword?" I ask careful to not accidently reveal our secret life to Issei's mom.

"Yup that's me. I'm Irinia Shidou the childhood friend of Issei." Irinia said with an energetic smile to rival Sayuri's.

_I'm not going to lie, Issei and I would have probably attacked these two intruders right then and there if Rias and Rinako hadn't arrived to tell us they came here to arrange a deal. The next day all the members of the Occult Research Club including myself gathered in the club building to hear the negotiation process between the two factions. Right now the two most dangerous people in the room were Kiba and myself. Kiba due to his past causing him to hate everyone associated with the church, and I for obvious reasons not willing to trust them because of the actions of Irinia's partner so I had my keyblade drawn and pointed at her from a distance away._

"Put that away Jaxson. This girl may have attacked you before, but they aren't here to fight now." Rinako orders me.

"I'll have to respectfully refuse that order. You'll forgive me if I'm not quick to trust someone that tried to kill me not to long ago." I say in an aggressive tone.

_Quite frankly I actually thought Kiba would be the first one to snap, but it seems his ability to control his emotions is far greater than what I thought._

"Don't take it personally as our battle was an order to test your abilities. You'd already be dead if I really wanted to kill you." Irinia's partner tells me.

"Really now? Well I wasn't at my best when we fought, so shall we test that theory?" I ask as I come very close to just running my sword through the girl.

"Yes well perhaps I should start before unnecessary blood is drawn." Illandria spoke as she stood up willing to be the first to speak about this deal.

"Go right ahead." Rias said.

"Recently the Excalibur Holy-Swords were stolen." Irinia announced.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Excalibur Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 8**

**Excalibur Part 2**

* * *

_My….. or rather our peaceful week came to an end once I found myself listening in on negotiations between two members of the church and Rias for a serious case of Grand Theft. I'd be all for these negotiations if it wasn't for the fact that one of these two reps attacked me not to long ago. Despite my King's strong protests I refuse to lower my blade against our guests, but I show them the courtesy of keeping several feet away that should I give into my emotions they'll be able to block my attack. The most surprising thing so far is that Kiba is offering the same courtesy, but who could blame him given his past? Still I'll just start this entry with the last few lines of my previous one._

Yes well perhaps I should start before unnecessary blood is drawn." Irinia spoke as she stood up willing to be the first to speak about this deal.

"Go right ahead." Rias said.

"Recently the Excalibur Holy-Swords were stolen." Irinia announced.

"Which ones were stolen?" Rias asked.

"And from where?" Rinako followed.

"The Excaliburs at the Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen from their respective vaults." Irinia answered.

"Why wou…." I was just starting to say before Issei interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, but how can one sword be stolen from three locations?" Issei asked.

"The Excalibur you know of in history books no longer exists." Rias explained as if easily reading the mind of her servant.

"Oh Issei you tease, Excalibur was torn asunder a long time ago while the war was still raging." Irinia said finally answering Issei's question.

_Suddenly my attacker, that is the woman with blue-hair and a green highlight suddenly stood up holding something wrapped in cloth with one hand._

"This is one of Excalibur's seven forms." My attacker said as she removed the cloth to reveal the same sword she used to attack me a week or so ago.

_Almost instantly Issei, Asia, and I felt the same cold fear we did outside of Issei's home. If that's the case then the sword was what allowed me to notice my attacker, and not her lack of stealth. It took me a few seconds to notice, but I realize that this cold feeling didn't afflict me as badly as Issei or Asia yet still bothered me more than Rinako or Rias._

"Excalibur was broken into several pieces centuries ago, but through alchemy were re-forged into 7 new blades each with a unique ability." My attacker explained.

"Then what does your piece of Excalibur do or rather is called?" I ask finally deciding to lower my sword.

"Excalibur Destruction of the Catholic Church, as the name implies and you've learned it releases a great deal of destructive power all at once capable of bringing down even the strongest of walls." My attacker explained.

"Oh I just realized, your friend has yet to introduce herself. Could you please tell her to offer the same courtesy?" Rias asked Irinia.

"It's Xenovia." My attacker introduces not giving her partner a chance to speak.

"My piece is Excalibur Mimic. It has the really awesome ability of turning into anything I choose, so like the other 5 each have a unique but equally deadly skill." Irinia explained as the small lasso attached to her waist suddenly transformed into a katana.

"Irinia I told these devils the ability of my Excalibur since I already used it against them, but is there really a reason for you to tell them the strengths of yours?" Xenovia asked her partner.

"Tsk tsk Xenovia. If we're going to get the ruling party of Devil's here to trust us we have to offer something, but even if I do I'm more than capable of holding my own against them." Irinia said with her version of an energetic smile.

_The serious and hate-filled expression on Kiba's face grew stronger as he glared at these two legendary weapons. As much as I wouldn't mind Kiba losing his temper allowing me to finish my fight against Xenovia, I hope he doesn't as these negotiations if you could still call it that are off to a okay start._

"Alright if you're willing to offer something for the sake of trust, then answer one question for me. Why did you attack me?" I ask Xenovia.

"Though the power varies even more so between possessors of the keyblade type Sacred Gear compared to the 13 Longinus, it's of a far greater rarity. Michael wished to know your abilities as you're the first wielder in over 2 centuries." Illandria explained.

"Michael?" I say with a look of confusion on my face.

"The leader of God's Angels." Rinako answered.

"Getting back to business, one sword was lost to history and the remaining swords were kept it twos by the three Churches until 1 one from each was taken." Irinia explained.

"It looks like I'll never run out of flags for events in my territory. Since you've come to me, I take it you already know who stole the swords?" Rias asked.

"The evidence we have points to Grigori operatives." Irinia answered.

"So we'll have to deal with the Fallen Angel group? I suppose it makes since then as if it were Devils who stole them, you two wouldn't be talking to us so nicely if at all." Rias said as she goes wide eyed by Irinia's answer.

"Do you know who among them stole it specifically?" Issei asked.

"One of the generals of the Grigori, a Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel." Xenovia answered.

_From there this Church duo explained that they were not here to request assistance from us, but rather want to make sure we don't interfere with their business. After all the three factions are still at war so there's nothing preventing the Devils from working with the Fallen Angels to weaken the Angels, but boy at that moment Rias the same level of anger that Rinako shows to me on a daily basis._

"We will never form an alliance with any Fallen Angel. There is no chance I'd do something that tarnish the Gremory name of the 4 Great Satans." Rias boldly declared.

"I suppose that response is enough for us." Irinia said as she got up to leave.

_Just when I thought things wouldn't get too out of hand, Xenovia recognized Asia as a famous Holy Maiden within the church. She immediately started berating her for abandoning god, becoming a devil, and being a witch not even bothering to listen to the things that have happened to her. Xenovia pointed her Excalibur at Asia like she had every right to kill her where she stood._

"What are you to this witch?" Xenovia asked Issei as he started to directly confront her.

"Her name is Asia, and if you insult her even further or harm her in the slightest you'll all become my enemies right now." Issei declared with clear rage in his eyes and voice.

I may have not known these people for very long, but I'm of the same opinion as Issei. Try to harm Asia, and you'll see just how many times you can cut us with that oversized steak knife before we take you down." I declare as well as I hold my own weapon inches from Xenovia's throat.

"So you two are willing to declare the entire church your enemy? That's big talk coming from a couple of newly born devils. I would think the member of a famous family and one trying to rebuild theirs would educate their servants more." Xenovia said.

"Ise/Jaxs sto…" Issei's and my kind tried to say before Kiba suddenly pushed us both away from her.

"As it's clear this is now leading to a fight, I'll be your opponent instead." Kiba declared as the amount of killing intent he was emitting was about to boil over.

"Who do you think you are?" Xenovia asked in response to Kiba's interloping.

"Though I'm considered a failure by the standards of the Church, I'm your senpai." Kiba said as he used his Sacred Gear to have multiple Demonic Swords appear in the room.

"Sigh….. how did things turn out like this?" Issei and I thought.

_To prove their strength, the Church Duo had an exhibition match against Kiba and Issei. Our temporary Devil Duo put up a valiant fight, but due to Issei's inexperience and Kiba to emotionally compromised to fight normally were badly beaten. It was then I learned that Holy Power can not only do extra damage to a devil, but mess with the ability of Sacred Gears should their owner happen to be one._

"Xenovia before you go I have one question, which is if you're willing to humor me." I tell the heavy sword wielding girl.

"Do you want to avenge your weak comrades?" Xenovia bluntly asked me.

"No, at least not now. It was said during your fight that once a Devil is cut with a Holy Sword there should be immediate signs past the initial wounds. You cut me with that Excalibur, so how come nothing happened to me?" I ask.

"The truth is I don't know why, but somehow you have a high resistance to Holy Power. That is impossible for any reincarnated Devil no matter what they were before, so I suppose that makes you an existence as unique as a possessor of the 13 Longinus." Xenovia explained to me before she left.

* * *

_I knew this situation wouldn't be over so easily, but somehow I got involved in it in a way I didn't expect. This was thanks to Issei unexpectedly calling me on our next day off from school asking me to meet him at the train station closest to the school. It was there I met for the second time Saji one of Sona's pawns._

"Why did you call us here last minute?" I ask Issei.

"And why should I hang out with this guy?" Saji asks as well apparently irritated by my presence.

"…They're right. Just what are you trying to get them to do Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked as she was holding onto Issei's shirt.

"Yeah master just why are we here?" Koroyuki asks me as she was holding onto my shirt.

"Master huh?" Issei thought as he became lost in one of his lecherous fantasies.

"…..Perverted thoughts are forbidden even if they're about this annoying yapping dog." Koneko said in her normal monotone voice as she kicked Issei where the sun don't shine.

"Ruff it's better me then some uncaring cat." Koroyuki said like she was trying to provoke Koneko.

_It seemed that while on the way to the train station Issei ran into Koneko by chance. He tried to ditch her, but was caught easily due to their difference in physical ability. In my case Koroyuki was following me the moment I left home due to wanting to play together. I thought I lost her several times in a row, but each time she managed to track me down thanks to her sense of smell. Oh and Issei and I managed to prevent another cat/dog fight before he started to explain himself._

"I'm going to ask Irinia and Xenovia for permission to destroy their stolen goods." Issei shockingly revealed.

_And by shockingly I mean to the point where Saji, Koneko, Koroyuki, and I had though it defied to laws of physics and biology completely white circle eyes for a few moments._

"Oh no no no! I am soooo out of here!" Saji yelled as he tried to bolt from this meeting.

_In a surprising act of cooperation, Koroyuki and Koneko overpowered Saji and quickly dragged him back before he got too far._

"Since this is for Yuuto-senpai, I'll go along with this for now." Koneko said much to my Issei's relief.

"I don't really get what's going on, but we have to help stop these bad guys." Koroyuki tells me.

"Good girl Koro-chan." I tell Koroyuki as I scratch behind where her dog ears would be.

"Thanks hehe." Koroyuki said.

"Hyoudou why do I have to help?! This is so the Gremory group's problem. As much as I hate you for kaichou's interest, you should be agreeing with me Jaxson!" Saji desperately tried to plea.

"Even though I had nothing to do with this Holy Sword Project, I get a strong sense of déjà vu from hearing about it. I'm hoping by helping Kiba resolve his past it'll allow me to remember something about my own." I explain to Saji.

"Members of Rinako's group is willing to help me, so that just leaves you Saji." Issei said.

"There's not a fat chance in frozen hell that I'll help you! Kaichou will fucking kill me if I do! You all know how strict she is!" Saji screamed.

_Eventually Saji caved and decided to help us help Kiba. The first think our temporary peerage under the leadership of Issei was find the Church duo. I say due because well they'll become the Church Trio soon enough, but that's a story for another day. Anyways, as we searched the city for these two Issei began to explain the details of his plan._

"So let me see if I understand this right Issei. They just have to destroy the Excaliburs if necessary?" Saji asked.

"Pretty much." Koneko said answering for Issei.

"By making Kiba the vanguard, we can help those two deal with their problem. Three Excaliburs were stolen, so I'm sure they won't mind if we break at least one of them." Issei explained.

"This way Yuuto-senpai can finally overcome his past, and move on with his life." Koneko followed.

Issei only smiled and said "Kiba wants to avenge his comrade's deaths, the Church Duo are willing to destroy the Excaliburs if necessary, so it's a matter if they're willing to cooperate with us despite our bad start."

"You're plan is seriously screwed up! Even if my some miracle it words Kaichou will still torture me." Saji said with the obvious sign of the soon to be torture in his voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure Kaichou will reward you if all goes well." Issei said confidently.

_After 20 or 30 minutes we all thought it would be impossible to find a couple of agents on the Church working on a top secret mission, but well he he… fully dressed in their white robes were the Church Duo praying on a street corner._

"Perhaps part of their cover is to act like recently homeless beggars?" I thought.

_The five of us spent several moments staring at them as they continued to read passages from the bible. It seems they have yet to realize our presence._

"I suddenly feel really sorry for the girl that tried to kill me." I tell Issei and Saji actually tempted to give them some of the money in my pocket out of pity.

"How can this be possible? Is this really the highly famous Japan? Arghh this is why I don't like countries that share our beliefs." Xenovia asks her partner as they decide to take a break from their poor start as career beggars.

"We lost all the money we were given for this assignment, so we have no choice but to rely on the charity of the locals to survive. Arghh though I wish we would at least be given enough for a simple pork bun." Irinia counters.

* * *

_Eventually the five us gave into our mutual sense of morality, and we treated these two to a meal at a nearby family restaurant. From their Issei explained his intentions, and surprisingly the three of them agreed though Irinia protested a bit. From what the Church Duo explained to us earlier they had sent priests here in an attempt to recover the Holy Swords, but they were all presumably killed by the persons responsible for the theft. Since we were not ordinary priests, we decided to dress as such in order to lure out their killer(s) and find a clue to where they're keeping the stolen goods. Still fighting a general of the Fallen Angels without the support of our peerages will be the biggest challenge of my new life here._

"Darn no progress today either." Saji moaned as we put our plan into action the following day after school.

"Don't give up hope man." Issei said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"What he said, but why do I look like a member of the Ku Klux Klan rather than a priest a ask the others.

_We all made our fair share of complaints as this course of action had yet to yield any fruitful results._

"Arghh this isn't working Issei. We need to change our game plan." Saji pointed out.

"We just started, so we can't give up easily." Kiba said maintain a serious expression.

"…..Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said with a rare voice of concern.

"This wi….. Look up!" Issei yelled as we detected a powerful cold and malevolent killing intent directed at us from above.

_As we looked up we were nearly blinded by the moon light reflecting off the sword of a young man dressed in a priest outfit similar to what the Church Duo was wearing, with white hair, and a crazed look on his face._

"Sorry but…" I was saying.

"Your blessings won't be enough here." Kiba said finishing my sentence as he and I blocked this man's attack with his demonic sword and my keyblade.

"Dammit they did the 'Finish each other's sentence in an epic way during a fight' thing. Screw all handsome….. wait no now's not the time for petty jealousy." Issei thought.

"Long time no see Issei! Have you grown strong enough where it's alright to kill you now?" Freed asked like he was an old friend of Issei though he was more likely an enemy.

_Suddenly I noticed a bright red light hit Kiba and I from behind somehow having the effect of increasing both of our power._

"I see so this must be the Transfer power of Issei's Boosted Gear." I thought as Kiba and I started to push this guy back.

_Just as suddenly as the power boost from Issei, a skinny tongue like line shot out from where Saji was standing started to wrap around Freed's right leg. He tried to cut it off, but his sword went through the line like it didn't have a physical body. It seems Saji must possess an equally interesting Sacred Gear._

"You won't be able to go through it that easily. He won't be able to escape that easily, so go ahead and beat him down!" Saji yelled as he focused on maintaining the line.

_Kiba went at Freed on the ground with two of his Sacred Gear's demonic swords while I jumped in the air to approach him from above._

"Multiple demonic swords. You must have Sword Birth right? And your friend behind me, that's a keyblade right? Looks like one's guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear while the other has a rare sword!" Freed yelled as he was enjoying the fight.

"You should know that I didn't come alone, and swords such as yours can't possibly challenge..." Freed was saying.

_I didn't even realize what was going on when Freed managed to cut the line Saji while knocking Kiba and myself away._

"My Excalibur Rapidly….. oh and these weird black Heartless things everyone's making such a fuss about." Freed said finishing his sentence.

_At that moment I decided to let Kiba handle Freed while I took some of the pressure off of Koroyuki and Koneko who were being assaulted by a small army of Defender and Big Body Heartless while Issei continued his support role. I did that by spinning around in the air launching multiple fireballs like a meteor storm._

"You two okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." The Cat/Dog duo answered.

"Where did you learn to control the Heartless?" I ask Freed as I continue to engage these denizens of the dark.

"Some Angel that owes my current boss a favor loaned them and one of his employees to us. Oh I'm not supposed to say this Jaxson-chan but that employee knows you personally." Freed said like he was trying to provoke me.

_But as tempting as it was I didn't give into it and focused on helping these two animal devils. Issei tried to offer another power boost to Kiba, but as his opponent was an Excalibur user he wanted to defeat Freed with his own strength._

"I can still go on!" Kiba yelled.

"Do you have a grudge against my Excalibur-chan? Just know if you get cut by this you'll die, die, die, die, die, and die again!" Freed yelled as he continued to try and cut at Kiba.

_Kiba tried to block Freed by creating a wall of demonic swords with Sword Birth, but Freed cut through them like they weren't even there. All of a sudden Koneko stopped engaging the Defender Heartless right in front of her and ran to Issei lifting him up afterwards._

"Koneko what are you doing?" Issei asked with concern.

"Help Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko said before throwing Issei in Kiba's direction.

_Bad timing as it was, I found Issei's scream of fear a little amusing given the circumstances, but then I noticed someone else lifting me up. That someone being Koroyuki._

"Koroyuki put me down." I order.

"Sorry master, but I can't be out done by that thieving cat." Koroyuki explained before throwing me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I now screamed like a little girl.

_Once more Issei gave Kiba and I a power transfer thanks to his Boosted Gear. Kiba used the momentary enhanced strength to fire of multiple demonic swords at him like missiles while I used the power enhancement to fire off multiple super charged fireballs. _

"Sorry, but in terms of speed my Excalibur Rapidly won't be defeated by a single thing in existence." Freed confidently declared.

_Though it wasn't as fast as before, Freed was still able to cut through mine and Kiba's combination attack like it was nothing._

"Tch it's not working!" Issei yelled.

_Thanks to the power of his Excalibur, Freed moved to a blind spot in the air between Kiba and myself._

"Don't forget I'm still here!" Saji yelled just when I thought Kiba and I were screwed.

_Issei yanked on the line connecting to Freed and his Sacred Gear causing the crazy priest to lose his balance. Also small faded pulses of light were flowing from Freed right into Saji as well._

"Absorbing my power in a fight! That's cheating!" Freed yelled.

"All if fair in a free for all fight! This is the power of Absorption Line my Sacred Gear. As long as that little black line is connected to you, I'll be able to drain your strength till you pass out or die you bastard!" Saji yelled.

"….Another dragon type Sacred Gear huh? Their initial abilities may not be much, but once they evolve their power becomes quite troublesome." Kiba complained.

"This is so not the time and place to be complaining Kiba! I'll keep draining his power, so finish him off before he becomes a problem!" Saji yelled.

"What he said man!" Issei and I yelled afterwards.

"Truthfully there's a lot I want to ask you about Excalibur, but my friends are right. I have to finish you off right here right now, so I hope the users of the other stolen Excaliburs are strong" Kiba reluctantly said.

"Ha ha ha sorry to disappoint you, but I'm way stronger than the other two you're talking about. If you kill me here you won't be able to have a battle with a Holy Sword user that'll satisfy you for a very long time." Freed said like he was Kiba's intention.

"Hmmm so this failure has Sword Birth? Ironic, like the number zero it's empty yet can have infinite potential within itself depending on the user." A mysterious man said as he walked up to this battle.

"Old-man balba, what are you doing here?" Freed asked surprised by the mysterious person's presence.

_We all turned to the old man dressed in priest's clothes in shock as Kiba explained to us earlier that this was the man who oversaw Project Holy Sword and was responsible for the death of all of his friends._

"Balba Galieli!" Kiba yelled as his eyes were filled were pure hatred for the man.

"I certainly am that man. Freed just what do you think you're doing?" Balba said admitting it casually before turning his attention to Freed.

"I was doing just fine before this weird lizard tongue grabbed me, and Rapidly won't cut through it." Freed answered.

"I see you haven't mastered it yet. Use the power of the Element I gave you and gather all the Holy Power you can into the blade, and you should be able to cut in then." Balba tells him.

"Like this?" Freed asked as Rapidly started to glow before he cut through Absorption Line's tongue.

"I'll be leaving now, but the next time we meet we'll have the ultimate clash of legendary swords.

"You won't be getting away!" Xenovia yelled as she intercepted him on his escape path.

"Yahoo Issei!" Irinia said as she appeared shortly thereafter.

"We're leaving right now old man! We have to report to Kokabiel!" Freed yelled as he pulled a small ball of light from his pocket.

"I suppose there's no other choice right now." Balba sighed.

_It seems that ball of light was a sort of magical flash grenade as by the time we all recovered our sight these two criminals were nowhere to be seen._

"Irinia!" Xenovia yelled.

"I know, we won't let them get away!" Irinia yelled as the Church Duo ran in the direction they believed the two criminals went.

"I won't let you escape again Balba!" Kiba yelled as he started to go after them.

"Kiba what are you doing?" Issei asked, but Kiba was already long gone.

"Come on we have to go after them." I tell Issei.

"Oh that won't be necessary. So this must be why the natural flow of power was disturbed." Rias said as we hear her voice from behind.

_Saji, Issei and I slowly turned around only to find our respective kings here to see what the cause of all this noise was. Now we had no choice to explain everything we've been up to today whilst sitting on our knees._

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" Rinako yells at me as her rage literaly manifests it's self as a small lightning storm over her head.

"I was only helping a friend but I will take full responsibility for my actions." I tell Rinako.

"No I forced him to go along with this, so punish me instead." Koroyuki said as she tried to take the blame for me.

"I can't believe you did something like this behind my back Saji. Do you enjoy causing problems for me?" Sona asked.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Kaichou." Saji said as he started to turn blue due to either the immense fear he has of his kind right now, a lack of oxygen to his lungs, or maybe even both.

"He followed Irinia and Xenovia, so he should call us if something happens." Issei said as he was answering Rias's questions.

"We're sorry." Koneko, Koroyuki, Issei and I say.

"Ow ow ow." Saji yelped in pain.

_When we turned in Saji's direction, he was being demonically spanked by Sona._

"I'm sorry, so please forgive me Kaichou!" Saji plead.

"Don't worry I'll only give you 1000 spankings for your actions." Sona said.

* * *

_Issei and I thought we would get away with just a stern talking to, however that day our butts were brutally murdered. Since Issei's place was closer, we decided to spend the night there. For some reason Asia was doing something called a "Naked Apron" which had the effect of surprising Issei and I. Unfortunately Rinako mistook my purely surprised face as somehow something lecherous and I became the victim of her Force Lighting for the umpteenth time. Once I could finally comb my hair back down, it was decided that we'd all share the unusually large pull-out couch of the Hyoudou residence. At first there wasn't enough room, but Koroyuki did what she almost always did the past week in that she transformed into her dog form and made herself snug between my arms like a stuffed animal. This is something I haven't given up on trying to get her to stop doing to which Rinako complained about, but I was too tired right now to really care. Now I was told this was a dream by Rinako, but I could swear to following events really happened around me while I was asleep._

"When he's like this, I guess this pervert is kind of cute." Rinako thought as she continued to stare at my sleeping face.

"I suppose I should at least play the role of the soon to be wife." Illandria mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me like I was some body-pillow not realizing Rinako was still awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rinako whispers.

"He just seems a little cold so I thought I'd share my body heat to warm him up." Illandria said with no sexual intentions at all, but that's not going to stop Rinako from getting the wrong idea.

"If that's the case then I'll take care of him. It's my responsibility to look after the health of the members of my peerage." Rinako said like she was jealous for some reason as she also wrapped her arms around me like I was a body pillow.

"Oh that's quite alright. The king shouldn't have to deal with such a simple task, so I'll gladly take care of this for you." Illandria said as she tightened her grip around me.

"But the king must also be willing to do the dirty job under the old saying 'Never ask someone under your command to do something you wouldn't do yourself'." Rinako whispers back as she tightens her grip as well.

_Strangely enough Koroyuki in her dog form wasn't disturbed in the slightest as the grip around me slowly tightened. It felt as if someone was trying to suffocate me to death with 4 soft pillows at once. Eventually it came to the point where I well…_

"Bwaha, I can't breathe." I said a shot awake gasping for air, and again somehow Koroyuki was still asleep through all of this.

"Jaxson are you alright?" Rinako asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wou…." I was going to answer before I ran to Issei's room due to suddenly detecting a powerful dark presence just outside of Issei's room.

"Come back for round two Freed?!" Issei asked in battle mode as I came barging through his bedroom door while he was staring out of his window.

_At that moment I was so focused on attacking Freed that I almost didn't notice the fact Rias was naken, and there was an even more powerful entity next to Freed. I jumped out of the window and tried to cut him with my keyblade, but the only think I saw was the more powerful entity flicking his thumb on my forehead and sending me flying back inside the Hyoudou residence. Thankfully I managed to regain my balance seconds before I hit the wall just as the other members of my Peerage came into Issei's room as well._

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before the last boss made himself known." Rias said like Kiba with a clear voice of hate referring to the Fallen Angel outside the bedroom window.

_The Fallen Angel slowly revealed one at a time his jet-black wings, and as each one showed itself the tension in the room multiplied 10 fold. Just what kind of a monster is this general of the Fallen Angels._

"How are you doing Issei-kun, Asia-tan, and Jaxson-chan?" Freed said again like we were all old friends catching up after not seeing each other for a long time.

"What the hell do you want?" Issei and I simultaneously ask.

"I believe this is the first time we've met, daughter of the Gremory House of Devils. You remind me so much of your brother, which makes me want to rip all of your hair out." The Fallen Angel said as he ignored mine and Issei's question.

"Hello Kokabiel one of the Fallen Angel Leaders. If you're here to talk politics, know that you aren't exactly off to a good start." Rias said as we all entered our respective battle modes.

_Well honestly I don't feel comfortable in a fight without my black cloak. I wonder why that actually. Anyways, Issei and I examined this person closely an realized he was carrying someone within his arms._

"A gift. I'm returning this girl to you alive, but if you don't hurry she won't be for much longer." Kokabiel said as he threw the person he was carrying at Issei.

"Hey Irinia!" Issei screamed as he tried to examine to the best of his ability the extent of her damage.

_I could have healed her instantly right there, but those kinds of spells consume a massive amount of energy which was something I couldn't afford incase this led to a fight. Issei realized this about me, so he had Asia start her treatment._

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as kill this girl when she's capable of delivering a useful message. Though if I got Sirzechs attention by killing his sister that wouldn't be so bad either." Kokabiel said like Irinia was just a piece of property or cattle.

"What are your intentions?" Rinako asked.

"I'll raze this whole city to the ground starting at your cousin's home base Kuoh Academy." Kokabiel answered.

"If you did that you'd risk the war between the three factions resuming." Rias pointed out.

"It's not a risk when that's what I want to happen. Besides messing with that bastard's sister will be quite fun for me." Kokabiel said.

"Are you after my Boosted Gear too?" Issei asked.

"I'm not interested in it at the moment, but Azazel is always collecting odd trinkets like that." Kokabiel answered.

_If I recall correctly Rinako once explained to Issei and I that Azazel was the supreme leader of the Grigori._

"Either way I'll be starting a battle with the Holy Swords, your sword which doesn't have the right to be called a Sacred Gear, and Maou Lucifer's little sister. Either way it will be a very exciting party." The clear Fallen Angel Battle freak said clearly referring to me with his answer for a moment.

"What do you mean my keyblade doesn't have the right to be called a Sacred Gear?" I demand Kokabiel to answer.

"Most who know of the keyblade consider it to be a series type Sacred Gear, but even fewer know the truth. The Keyblade is neither a Sacred Gear, Holy Sword, or Demonic Sword but a line of weapons far more ancient then all three." Kokabiel answered.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Boy I've been around since the beginning of the war, so of course I'll know a few secrets." The Fallen Angel Leader answered me.

_Immediately Freed revealed himself to have 4 of the 7 Excalibur blades on his person, and Kokabiel explained how he came across Balba one day and had him join him due to the usefulness of his research on Holy Swords. As much as it kills me on the inside there was a question I must ask this Fallen Angel._

"What do you know of my past?" I ask.

"Truthfully nothing at all as you're of no interest to me past the weapon you use."Kokabiel answered.

"Don't you remember Jaxson-chan? I said someone that knows you is on loan to us. I only wish she would put down the hood of that tacky black coat you two wear." Freed said purposely trying to provoke me.

"Ah yes she's on loan to me by an Angel who hates Michael as much as I do. So shall we have a little war? One to end all wars little sister and cousin of Sirzechs Lucifer!" Kokabiel said with a maniacal laugh before he and Freed disappeared with another flash of light.

"Everyone we're going to school." Rias declared to which we all offered a pre-battle yell in response.

* * *

_As everyone prepared for war, Rias contacted Sona and told her everything that just happened. Once we all arrived outside of Kuoh Academy, the members of Kaichou's peerage were all their busy putting up and maintaining a large barrier less to keep our enemies from escaping, but to keep innocent people from wandering in accidently. Before we started walking through to the school gate Sona said she had some advice to offer me._

"Yes well don't get too lazy in this battle and die." Sona tells me.

"Why tell me that?" I ask.  
"These were the same words I told to someone I once held dear. I told you because you remind me of him." Sona explained.

"Come on Casanova we have bad guys to beat up." Rinako said dragging me away before I could say another word to Sona.

_The first thing we saw once we all walked inside the school gate was the four stolen Excalibur swords floating midair in the four corners of some kind of magical seal with Balba at the center. I wanted to go on the offense right away to avenge Irinia for some reason, but right now it's better to see how the situation develops, so I didn't._

"What are you doing?" Issei unintentionally blurts out loud.

"I'm going to use these four fragments to at least partially restore Excalibur's true form." Balba answered like the task was as simple as pouring a glass of water.

"How much longer will this take?" Kokabiel asked with his voice coming from above.

_This man….. no this Fallen Angel must have set it up this way on purpose, but when we all looked at the sky we saw Kokabiel sitting in a throne, with the moon behind him, and him observing us closely like he was the all mighty watching from heaven._

"5 minutes at the least and 10 at the most." Balba answered.

"Then I'll leave it to you to deal with these distractions in the meantime. So which older sibling Maou will be coming?" Kokabiel ordered before turning to Rias.

"I'm afraid you'll just have…." Rias was trying to answer as her voice was drowned out by a loud noise and a flash of light.

_It was like a lightning bolt hit appeared in the area where the gym was, or rather used to be after we all took a moment to glance in that direction. I took the warning that Kokabiel had the power to annihilate the entire region if he so choose, but hearing about something is clearly different from seeing it in action._

"Now to start tonight's entertainment, I'll have you all fight my beast from hell and my temporary assistants." Kokabiel informed as he snapped his fingers.

_Suddenly a dark cloud 10 meters tall emerged from the ground, but rather than disappear into the sky it began to take shape. A black body, claws/fangs that are three times as long then I am tall, dark red eyes that could drain the life right out of you, and three dog heads to make those eyes all the more intense._

"What matter of beast is this?" I blurt out.

"The guardian beast oh hell, Cerberus." Rias answered with a clear voice of disgust.

_It was a good thing we already worked out our battle plan beforehand. Issei would be acting in a support role using the power of his Boosted Gear to strengthen our attacks though he already explained he couldn't do it many times. The primary candidates for transfer were myself and Akeno due our versatility, Rias due the potential to make the Power of Destruction far more destructive then it already is, and Asia thanks to her healing ability. We decided to start the battle with this guardian of hell by splitting off and approaching him in two different directions._

"Something's not right about this." I mumble as the group I'm in consists of my fellow Peerage members whilst we run towards Cerberus.

"What do you mean master?" Koroyuki asked.

"Kokabiel said he would have temporary assistants for this battle, so where are they? If he was telling the truth they would have appeared by now." I point out

"Maybe they're waiting to strike at us from that shadows." Illandria suggested.

I'm not waiting. It just took me a while to get this thing through the front door." Yet another voice from above us said though this time it was from a girl.

_And of course we looked up to see the same Reverse Armor Heartless that attacked us a week ago crashing down from the sky. The others asked how I could tell this, so I told them that it was due to recognizing the slash marks of my and Illandria's blades. Anyways much to my surprise, the surprise of my friends, and the surprise of Rias's group who stopped for a moment noticing the interruption we all saw a young woman wearing the same black cloak I was when we all first met riding on top of this Heartless's head. It was strange even though the light should have made it visible I couldn't see her face. The only think I could tell was that she was the same height and frame as Koroyuki, maybe even a little taller, but to put it bluntly better endowed or to put it simply a big-breasted loli as Issei would call it._

"Rinako let…" I was trying to say.

"I'm the king here so I give orders, but I also know this is your chance to find out more about your past. The rest of us will handle this Heartless, so this makes it your fight." Rinako interrupted.

"Thank you." I gratefully said.

_This mysterious woman jumped off the Heartless's head and I followed here to a more open area in the school for us to fight._

"You've gotten weaker Jaxson. You should be stronger than this, but I suppose that is because you can't remember all your skills." The unknown woman tells me.

"Are you the one behind my memory loss?!" I ask as I point my keyblade at this woman.

"No that is our master's doing." The unknown woman answered.

"Then who are you?!" I ask again.

_This woman dressed in the same black cloak as me doesn't answer with words, but actions by taking off her hood. Suddenly the memory of the nightmarish dream I had were rushing back to me. The pink-haired girl I failed to save in that dream and the pink-haired girl standing in front of me are the same person of this I'm positive. I don't know what we did, but I just know that I truly do know this girl though I couldn't remember anything about her past one thing. That one thing I remembered was her name, but the process of remembering all of this ended up straining me a bit._

"I remember…. who you are now." I tell the pink haired girl as I slowly recovered from my earlier shock.

"Who am I then?" the pink-haired girl said like she was rebuking my realization.

"You're…." I was saying to this girl as she said something to me seconds after she finished.

"So Jaxson, shall we begin?" this pink haired girl asked me before strangely enough not to my surprise in the slightest manifested a keyblade of her very own.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Excalibur Part 3

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 9**

**Excalibur Part 3**

* * *

_Oddly enough it feels like it has been 3 weeks since this battle has started. Still for those of you who aren't quite caught up with recent events I'll recap a bit for all of you. At first two Holy Sword wielding representatives of the church came to inform Rias that they would be causing a bit of a ruckus in her territory as she works to retrieve some of heaven's lost property. From there I learned that 1 representative was the girl who attacked me, the other is an old friend of Issei, and Kiba was the last surviving subject of Project Holy Sword. I'm not really in the mood to give a long recap so from there we were attacked by a psychotic priest, Issei's backside long with my own were brutally murdered, there was a declaration of war by a fallen angel, a giant black dog that I swear I've seen before, a re-encounter with a Heartless my friends and I fought a while back, and finally an encounter with someone who the aforementioned psychotic priest claimed knew me. Phew…. That was a long winded speech, so now back to business just seconds before you were left off last time with a few additional details._

"Who are you?!" I asked this mysterious woman.

* * *

_This woman dressed in the same black cloak as me doesn't answer with words, but actions by taking off her hood. Suddenly the memory of the nightmarish dream I had were rushing back to me, and another memory of our past together came rushing back to me like I was watching my life flash before my eyes. We were just ordinary high school students gathering our things after class let out for the day._

"Say Jaxson you going home man?" One of my male classmates asked.

"No not yet because it's…" I was trying to say.

"It's her birthday today right? So are you going to do it? You know confess your love to her I mean." One of my female classmates asked as she interrupted me.

"Sigh… how many times do I have to tell you that she and I are no more than friends." I tell the female classmate.

"But you haven't realized she wants to be just more than frien…. Ow what was that for?" The male student mumbled before I slapped him on the back of the neck.

"For making up stories, but seriously guys I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow." I tell the two classmates of mine.

_It was then I realized these two are my friends….. or were my friends in my old life. I spent several minutes wandering the school's hallways to try and find the pink haired girl when suddenly darkness fell before my eyes. I don't mean the Heartless though as I'm referring to someone placing their hands over my eyes._

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

"The McDonald's clown. Ow what was that for?" I jokingly answered before the familiar voice slapped me on the back of the neck.

"Seriously would it kill you to play along? Especially since it's my birthday after all." The pink –haired girl pouts as I turn to face her.

"Sorry I thought I was with the Ronald Mcdonald thing." I say apologetically to the pink-haired girl.

"Alright I'll forgive you if you do me a favor." The pink haired girl tells me.

"Which is?" I curiously ask.

"Carry me on your back." The pink haired girl answered.

"Sigh…. don't you think you're getting too old for that?" I ask the pink haired girl.

To which she quickly and in a straight forward manner answers "Not a chance" with a smile to boot.

"For the love of… jump on." I tell the pink haired girl as I bend down on one knee.

"Yay!" the pink haired girl happily.

"And you wonder why people think we're dating." I tell the pink haired girl.

"I wouldn't… mind ya know if their thoughts were true." The pink haired girl quietly mumbled.

"Hmmm did you say something?" I ask the pink haired girl.

"Nothing….." she quickly responds as I could feel her cheeks turning red on the back of my neck.

"Still there's something I want to tell you." I … well tell the pink haired girl.

"What would that be?" she asks me.

"Happy birthday…." I tell the pink haired as this flashback ends right after I hear myself speak her name.

* * *

_It seemed as if little to no time has passed while I was lost in the complexities of my own mind. I confirmed this as I glanced over to see Rinako's group hold their own against the Reverse Armor Heartless while Rias's peerage are fighting off two Cerberus._

"I remember…. who you are now." I tell the pink haired girl.

"Who am I then?" the pink-haired girl said like she was rebuking my realization.

"You're … Lux….. Luxea." I reveal as just saying the name put a great burden on my heart.

"Correct…. So Jaxson, shall we begin?" Luxea tells me as she summons a keyblade of her very own.

_Compared to Luxea's keyblade mine lacked the beauty in its design as the guard of her keyblade had the shame of a silver bird spreading it's wings around the hilt, a bright blue gem on that bird, the blade was as thick as a katana though not shaped like one, it's point was shaped like the tip of a spear with a section hollowed out in the shape of a heart, and two more blades rest upon it zigzagging in random directions on one side of this keyblade._

"You should be focusing on the fight and not my weapon!" Luxea yelled as I once more snapped back to reality with her only a few feet away from me.

"We're friends aren't we? Why do we have to fight each other?" I ask Luxea just barely able to dodge her keyblade while being unable to raise my own against her.

"We were friends….. but you don't remember it do you? The day you betrayed our master!" Luxea yelled.

"Stop screwing around Jaxson! It may hurt, but the only way you're going to learn about your past is if you win!" Rinako yelled at me as she notices Luxea's weapon at my throat.

"So this is the new girl you've been listening to? The one Seraphim is interested in." Luxea's asks Rinako.

"Seraphim? Is he our master?" I ask Luxea.

"No… he's someone our master has an alliance with." Luxea tells me.

"Yeah he's been listening to me. He's my servant so he has no other choice." Rinako tells Luxea.

"No he's mine! After today I'll be taking him back!" Luxea yelled in response hiding subtle hints of jealousy in her voice.

"Luxea are… are you jealous?" I ask.

"No I'm not!" a slightly red faced Luxea yelled at me.

_She then attempted to run her sword through me, but my body instinctively responded to block her keyblade with my own._

"Dam…. Looks like I have no choice. Fine… I'll fight you and we'll see which of the two of us are stronger." I tell Luxea as we start exchanging blows.

"Make no mistake you are stronger than me, however you still won't win." Luxea declared.

"We'll just see about that!" I retort.

_After our latest clash I jump back a few feet and perform that series of high-speed slashed technique again and it was my best attempt at it yet, however Luxea was able to block every attack without having to move even the slightest amount._

"Surprised? Whether you're able to notice them or not that technique works by finding your opponents biggest blind spot or openings in their defense and move at high speed to an optimal position to strike at both, however I know where both are for me so I know where to blade." Luxea explained.

"How?" I ask.

"Didn't I… oh that's not what you meant. It's because I know all of your techniques, skills, and powers and as such I know how to counter every one of them." Luxea tells me.

"Let's see you counter this!" I yells while preparing to cast multiple spells at once.

_Balls of fire, shards of ice, blades of wind, and lightning bolts… I launch several of each and Luxea responds by firing off the elemental opposite of each spell as they come or merely knocks them away with her keyblade._

"Not even your body can recall how to react to my techniques despite the fact we've sparred against one another countless times, and that… my old friend is why you'll lose to me." Luxea said with a confident swagger.

"Don't get overconfident Luxea." Saphira tells her host.

_From there the battle continued as a simple exchange of our blades. Still… I noticed there was something strange going on as the fight developed. Though I've only been able to get close enough to graze Luxea a few times, it became harder for by blade to cut her skin with each grazed wound. Somehow her defense against my attacks were suddenly increasing every few seconds. It was rising too fast for it to be some kind of status buff in rpg terms and if the fight continued this way, I'd burn myself out and ultimately be defeated. Little did I know I wasn't the only person to notice that strange detail about this fight, but in the meantime Issei is watching each of the three fights going on right now cursing himself for the fact he can't join any of them._

"You need to calm down and keep focused partner. You never know when one of these…. Heartless things can creep up behind you." Ddraig.

"I know that…. It's just I wish I was strong enough to be able to help the others directly instead of acting out a support role." Issei moans.

"Train hard after this battle and maybe you'll be able to do that one day, but for no… hmphh what the." Ddraig was saying before something else suddenly caught his attention.

"What's wrong Ddraig?" Issei worryingly asks.

"Partner the only Sacred Gears on our side should be our Boosted Gear and the sword boy's Sword Birth right?" Ddraig asks.

"Yeah seeing as how that bastard Kokabiel said Jaxson's keyblade wasn't a Sacred Gear." Issei answered.

"I definitely recognize the pulse from this Sacred Gears repeated activation, but…. I can't recall what it is. Wait….. It's coming from that keyblade wielding girl." Ddraig warns Issei.

"We should warn Jaxson then." Issei suggests.

"There's no need for that he'll land right in front of you in about 5 seconds." Ddraig informed.

_Two seconds after Ddraig said that Luxea kicked me rather hard in the stomach, and after three seconds of flying through the air I ended up landing inches from Issei like some strange twist of fate._

"You alright man?" Issei asked me as he helped me up whilst Luxea was observing us from a distance.

"Issei I need you to fire off the most powerful Dragon Shot you can without affecting the number of times you can use Transfer." I urgently tell Issei.

"Sure, but why?" Issei asked.

"I can't get close enough to that girl to land a major blow. I need something to draw her attention." I explain to Issei.

"Alright just let me know when." Issei tells me as I run back towards Luxea.

_I used another instant burst of speed, but only to get behind Luxea rather than use that high speed slashing technique though for what I have planned I want her to think it's the latter of the two._

"I told you I know all your moves, so that's not going to work on me." Luxea tells me.

"Yeah well let us just see if two times is the charm." I tell Luxea.

_Once again I move some distance away from Luxea in order to fire off multiple spells again._

"How many times do I have to tell you that your techniques won't work on me?" Luxea asked as she counters this attack the same way she did before.

"My techniques may not work, but let's see if his make a difference!" I yell.

"Take this lady!" Issei yelled as he fired off an energy beam from his gauntlet of a Sacred Gear.

"Dam…. Reflect!" Luxea yelled as she casted the same hexagonal defense spell I did.

_It was then I noticed that Luxea's magical ability wasn't as strong as I initially thought. She's only able to form enough of a defensive wall to block Issei's attack leaving the rest of her open from multiple directions._

"Now let's see how take this!" I yell.

_Using the nearby storage shed as a catalyst, I jump off of it and towards Luxea using the flow motion skill as I later recalled it to be named. The moment I was above her at Luxea's side I dived down right at her intending to end this fight right now hopefully without killing her._

"Tch… I was hoping to not have to reveal this." Luxea thought.

"Well it'll be interesting to see Ddraig's reaction at the very least." Saphira mumbled as she listened in on her host's conversation.

_I thought my attack would be enough to inflict some serious damage to Luxea and it probably would have, however she stopped my attack with her free arm alone._

"What the…. that attack…" I was saying.

"Would have been enough to finish me of if you approached me from the opposite direction." Luxea interrupts me.

"You say that I'm stronger than you so this attack at the very least should have made your arm completely useless." I point out.

_Since his friends were already gaining the advantage over the two Cerberus, Issei decided to join my fight and attacked from the opposite position though this time she blocked him with her keyblade._

"The section of my cloak you're trying to cut through is reaching its limit for damage, so you're about to find out why that attack failed." Luxea revealed.

_Issei and I were equally confused by what Luxea said, but we finally figured out what she meant when her cloak's left sleeve suddenly ripped itself to shreds under the stress of my attack revealing….._

"What the hell is going on here?!" I ask out of shock.

"That's impossible…. It looks exactly like mine." Issei said due to being as shocked as I am.

_It was as if the two of us…. or three if you count Ddraig were staring at a perfect copy of Issei's Boosted Gear on Luxea's left arm only for every part that was red/green/yellow on Issei's Sacred Gear were a dark blue/dark pink/orange on Luxea's._

"I thought that was you I sensed Saphira." Ddraig said like he just saw an old friend.

"Yes well I wanted to say something sooner to you Ddraig, but my current host forbade me from doing so." Saphira explained.

_Now what is interesting here is the fact I could actually hear what they're saying. Perhaps these two are allowing us to listen in on their conversation or it could be an effect of their Sacred Gears resonating with one another._

"Wait who are you talking to Ddraig?" Issei asked.

"Saphira and like myself and a few others she's a dragon that was sealed inside a Sacred Gear." Ddraig explained.

"What's her Sacred Gear's name and abilities?" I ask.

_BTW we're still trying to get through Luxea's defense as we have this conversation just in case you've forgotten._

"Defensive Doubling and as the name implies it's a defensive Sacred Gear. As for its actual abilities… it's well a defensive version of Boosted Gear in that it doesn't increase my attacking power every 10 seconds, but rather my resistance to all forms of abilities every 10 seconds. The only difference is that Defensive Doubling lacks the ability to transfer that resistance to others." Luxea explained.

"So that explains why it felt like it was getting harder to cut you…. Wait why tell us this? We're your enemies right now aren't we?" I ask.

"You are my host's enemies right now and no offense Ddraig, but you would have told them anyway so she just decided to beat you to the point." Saphira explained.

"And I was trying to buy time… so I could do this!" Luxea yelled.

_She caught both Issei and myself off guard by suddenly rotating her body around and using the momentum of our attacks against us. We just barely managed to avoid hitting each other when Luxea jumped out of the way actually._

"Shit have to regain my balance." I thought.

"You won't have time for that!" Luxea yelled like she knew what I was thinking as she ran back towards Issei and I.

_Luxea carefully maneuvered herself in between Issei and I. Through her keyblade she knocked Issei to the ground pretty hard likely knocking him unconscious and with Defensive Doubling she did the same to me._

"Now I suppose I should tell you something about yourself before I finish the two of you off." Luxea mumbled as she pointed Defensive Doubling at me and her keyblade at Issei.

"What would that be?" I ask as I try to find a way out of this situation.

"I know of your encounter with the Holy Sword wielder Xenoiva and the fact she was able to cut you with one. Weren't you curious why you didn't react the same way normal Devils do?" Luxea asks me as she starts charging up what appears to be her own version of Issei's Dragon Shot out of both weapons.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit curious." I honestly answer.

"There are two reasons behind that resistance and in some cases immunity. The first is that as a keyblade wielder with the ability to travel between words….." Luxea was saying.

"What do you mean travel between worlds?" I interrupt.

"Then that means the master's seal was more effective than he expected if you can't even recall that information. Anyways….. a keyblade wielder has a certain degree of immunity or resistance to the unique magic of a world." Luxea explained.

"What do you mean by a certain degree of immunity or resistance?" I curiously ask.

"I'll give you an example then….. On a certain world there's a treasure chest with cursed gold coins inside, and if you touch them you're supposed to become a skeleton under the moon's light and lose your ability to enjoy life's pleasures. There was another keyblade wielder that touched those coins, but was able to retain his humanity due to that immunity." Luxea explained.

_Remember I'm still on the ground possibly about to die, again just so you know people._

"What about the other reason?" I ask.

"The other reason is far simpler. We incomplete existence cannot be completely affected by anything." Luxea informed.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean we're incomplete existences?" I ask as I start to become a little worried.

"You know that a Heartless steals a victims heart to become stronger, however what we are is the hollowed out husk that remains behind. We're the husks whose remaining will refuses to be left behind. We are….." Luxea was saying, but somehow I already knew what her next word would be.

"….Nobody." I say finishing her sentence.

"So you do remember something after all? Yes we are and among the few unique ones of our kind to boot, but my uniqueness is more of liability than a strength." Luxea explained.

"I think I already know the answer, but why tell me all of this?" I ask.

"I suppose it's because I always was a bit of a talker. Now I may have said 'finish you off', but unlike your friend I don't actually intend to kill you. You can say goodbye to this fleeting fantasy of you….. cough cough cough." Luxea was saying before she suddenly started convulsing.

_Though she claimed she wasn't to kill, I thought Issei and I were both screwed as those 2 collections of blue energy were about to fire. I was relieved in more ways than one when Luxea started convulsing, but then out of the fact we were friends I started to worry over her. She collapsed onto one knee holding herself up with her keyblade. When I looked even closer I saw that she was coughing up a lot of blood. It reminded me of the story how Issei overstressed himself against Raiser Phoenix._

"You're at your limit Luxea. Defensive Doubling can no longer hold back the strain from using your keyblade." Saphira informed.

"Dam…. Cough cough I thought I had more time than that. I guess I was too happy to see him, and ended up wasting time." Luxea mumbled as she continued to cough up blood.

"Now's my chance." I thought as I got back up to charge Luxea again.

"I sai…. Cough cough that you won't beat me, but it seems we'll have to finish our fight another time." Luxea tells me as we exchange blows for another time.

_Rather than the force applied being equal between the two of us, I could tell that Luxea's defense suddenly weakened as she's barley able to fend off my blows._

"Kokabiel I'm at my limit so I'll be leaving now, but I'm leaving the Reverse Armor here for your use." Luxea yelled towards this Fallen Angel's throne in the sky.

"Very well, and you can tell Seraphim that his debt to me is repaid." Kokabiel responds.

_Luxea only gives a slight grin or smirk in response before waving her hand and summoning some kind of black doorway or portal if you prefer out of the ground. I tried to stop her by swinging my keyblade with both hands, however I ultimately failed as she was still able to block that attack and punch me rather hard in the stomach with Defensive Doubling._

"The next time we meet I won't be as distracted, so try to remember more of your strength before then." Luxea tells me as she walks into this door of darkness right before it closes behind her.

_Luxea may have been able to get in a few pretty good hits on me, however after examining myself I notices I wasn't too badly injured. Once that was taken care of I quickly ran over to where Issei was sprawled on the ground._

"Too many opai….. ha ha at last I'm a harem king." Issei mumbled in his unconscious state.

"Oh for the love of…. wake the hell up!" I yell as I start repeatedly slapping Issei across the face.

"He he big opai in my face." Issei chuckles as he starts to drool in his sleep.

"Sigh…. somehow I know I'm going to regret saying this, but… If you don't wake up right now Issei I'll convince Rias to let only me and no one else grope here breasts!" I yell at Issei.

"NEVER! BUCHOU'S OPAI BELONG TO ME!" Issei screams nearly punching in the process as gets back up on his feet.

"Good now that you're awa…." I was trying to say before I suddenly stopped due to a lightning bolt suddenly streaking past me just centimeters away from my face.

"Rinako what are you doing?" I ask as my king was clearly fuming mad.

"Ho-how dare you say you'll do such lecherous things to my cousin of all people? Es-especially since you've already groped m-my breasts, gained a fiancé, and slept with a dog you perverted playboy lolicon!" Rinako screams as she clearly overheard what I said while continually firing lightning bolts at me and clearly forgetting we're all in a life or death battle at the moment.

"I just said that to wake this guy up! I wasn't actually going to do it!" I scream back as I point at Issei whilst continuing to dodge my King's attacks.

"Eh really? Well…. I guess I can sort of forgive… you this time." Rinako tells me as she calms down while for some reason her cheeks turn a little red.

"Ruff ruff can you quit it later with your lover's quarrel master? We still have a bad guy to beat up." Koroyuki yelled.

"Ditto." Illandria followed as she and Koroyuki are literally trying to fight off an arm and a leg of the Reverse Armor Heartless.

"Issei, can you still fight?" I ask.

"For some reason my head feels like I've been slapped in the face several times, but I'm good to go." Issei answered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then let's get right back in it!" I yell.

_And as Issei and I split off to join our own friends in their fights….. fade to artist rendering of scene._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	10. Excalibur Part 4

**Kingdom Hearts DxD**

**Chapter 10**

**Excalibur Part 4**

* * *

_In my journal's last entry I wrote that I learned more about my past that is sealed away in the form of the "Nobody" Luxea, that I'm one of these things as well, and that we're both unique ones whatever that means. As for matters that may not necessarily deal with my past…. Luxea was on loan from "Our" master to this Seraphim and through Seraphim was on loan to Kokabiel until she had to leave to what I later learned to be overexertion. It made me wonder….. just how powerful is that middle man? Regardless….. after slapping Issei silly I joined the fight against the Reverse Armor Heartless, but you won't be seeing that action packed fight just yet as for reasons you'll find out later… I'll be writing a rough recreation of Sayuri's actions as she's told me about what she's done from just before she attacked me a few entries ago until now. _

"Hawwwww… looks like today will be a good day." Sayuri thought as she stretched her arms while staring out her bedroom window.

"Sayuri time to…. I see you're already up. I take it that it means that you're finally over the cold that caused you to miss a week of school?" Sayuri's mother asked just as she walks into her room.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to catching up on the week of school I missed." Sayuri said as her raised fist radiated with clear hope.

"I know you said you're over your cold now, but are you having any trouble controlling…" Sayuri's mother was saying as she switched over from a smile to a look of concern over her daughter.

"No mother I still have control over those urges and those powers, so there's no need to worry." Sayuri interrupts as her real smile now turns into a false one for her mother's sake.

"That's good. I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed, and I made your favorite breakfast for you. It's on the kitchen table, so be sure to eat it before you go to school." Sayuri's mother informed.

"Yes mom." Sayuri retorts.

_After getting dressed from school and eating her mother's delicious American style omelet as Sayuri calls it, she made her way to school early and is already practicing her swordsmanship outside of the Kendo dojo as other early birds start to arrive._

"And one… two… three!" Sayuri mumbled as she's at the moment focusing on practicing her downwards strikes.

"Sayuri I'm so glad to see you're feeling better. I see you're back to the old grind, but I shouldn't have suspected you to do anything else. You'd practice even if your legs were broken though I guess that's why you're the kendo team's captain." Katase said happy to see her fellow club-mate running around.

"Katase, thank you so much for your kind words. Hmmm where's Murayama? You two normally come to school together." Sayuri curiously inquired.

"She said she'll be running late to school due to some personal business, however we should see her during lunch." Katase explained.

_As I'm sure some of you may have already realized, this day is also the same one where Illandria explained to me the particulars of her family's traditions. Speaking of which, for some particular reason she and Rinako happen to be down each other's throats with me somehow getting caught in the middle. Sigh…. I just really didn't understand a woman's feelings at this point in my life. Anyways, it was at this point our whole peerage arrived at school in clear view of Sayuri as again you know who are at each other's throats._

"Nonsense, I won't be letting go of my servant. As his master I reserve the right to do whatever I want to him." Rinako tells Illandria who happens to be referring to me as they're both tightly locked onto my arms.

"As we're engaged I must play the role as a dutiful wife by showing my affection to my betrothed." Illandria retorts as she tightens her grip on my arm.

"I know you're only doing that because you have too, and besides we're in a school so such behavior is highly inappropriate." Rinako pointed out as she tightened her grip as well.

"Yet wouldn't showing such familiarity between master and servant here would be much worse? What I'm doing would seem far less suspicious in the eyes of these humans." Illandria cleverly retorts.

"Um guys…. I can't feel my arms." I tell Rinako and Illandria as only a minimal amount of blood went to these two limbs.

"Hmm who's that?" Sayuri asked as she's finally taken notice of the presence of the new girl that is Illandria.

"That's Illandria Botis, the cousin and childhood friend of Rinako as she calls it. Get this…. From what I've overhead she's almost as if not just as good with a sword as Jaxson." Katase explained.

"Yes that's all well and good, but why is she so intimate with Jaxson?" Sayuri asked as jealousy started to swell up inside her though she didn't realize it at the time.

"That's right…. I've been dreading telling you this since you're still trying to get Jaxson to join the kendo team, but…" Katase was saying while trying very hard to find a way to get out of saying what she had to.

"But what Katase? Come on tell me." Sayuri said rather urgently.

"Well I heard that Jaxson and Illandria actually haven't known each other that long, however…. on the day she transferred in…. she sort have announced to the entire class…. that they were ummm engaged." Katase explained as she forced herself to say that piece of bad news.

"Oh I see I guess that's not a very big…. WAIT WHAT?!" Sayuri yelled with such shock that the students entering the school near her turned their heads towards her.

"I don't really know the details, but apparently it's due to some kind of family circumstances." Katase explained.

"Then that means I've really got to step it up. If I'm ever going to get him to make some kind of commitment to the kendo team, I've got to land a blow on him at least once." Sayuri tells Katase as she's about to run towards me swinging her shinai around like a mad woman as I still happen to be outside one of the school buildings.

"Wait Sayuri, you should change back into your school uniform. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb if you charge at him like that." Katase said if only to delay her teammate from making a complete fool of herself.

"Oh right." Sayuri said as she ran inside the kendo dojo to change back into her school uniform.

_For here like it did me, Sayuri's school day went as ordinary as mine though she didn't go home as at this point she was following Illandria and I as she was explaining to me the details of her family traditions. We were both actually aware of the fact that Sayuri was watching us from a distance… it's strange despite the fact she should be an ordinary human we seem to have no trouble sensing her presence as if we were using our other senses if you catch my drift. Anyways, since she wasn't making any direct moves on us at that moment we chose to ignore her little misdemeanor._

"I can see that each Devil Family has their own complex list of traditions to follow. I'm sorry I ended up putting you through one without realizing it, but don't you object to this at all?" Sayuri hears me ask of Illandria.

"Devil? I thought she was an ordinary human, but Katase did say she was Rinako's cousin, so I should have expected that. Still…. I'll have to be more careful about how I apply my power this time around." Sayuri thought as she continued to listen in on our conversation.

"If possible I'd like to get out of this arranged marriage, but at least if it gets down to walking down the aisle the company will be pleasant." Illandria jokingly said, though Sayuri certainly didn't think it was as such.

"No Jaxson's will only be allowed to have an eternal commitment to me….. and the kendo team of course. Why was I even thinking that?" Sayuri thought.

"You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep joking like that. Still is there any way to get out of it?" I ask Illandria as I happen to be shaking my head at the time.

"The simplest way is for one of us to suddenly die, however that's obviously not an option. There are certain family traditions that allow it yes, but none of them can be invoked right now so I won't bother explaining them to you." Illandria explained.

"What…. No I have to make a move now. I won't allow her to kill my…. who will be the club's secret weapon." Sayuri thought as she decided to emerge from her hiding place.

"Oh yes by the way Illandria…" I was saying as I noticed Sayuri about to make another attempt.

"Rinako already informed me of that detail, and I'll take care of it this time." Illandria said as she interrupted me.

_For those of you reading, if you remember the seventh entry of my journal you already know what had happened. Illandria like myself was able to foil Sayuri's latest attempt to hit me, she runs off, I notice a unusual char mark where Sayuri landed, but what I didn't show you was how she reacted to this as she ran off._

"Oh man I let my control slip for a second. Please Jaxson, just don't notice that sliver of Holy Power and tell anyone okay?" Sayuri thought as she continued to run.

_Eventually Sayuri returned home and locked herself in her room for some reason crying about her failed attempt. Her mother wondered what was wrong, and Sayuri told her everything as her mother held a warm smile like all good ones should. She told her about Illandria and I, how her heart sometimes churns when seeing me, and how an emotion akin to jealousy builds when she sees me talking to Rinako and the others. Her mother explained the reason behind it to be what I know now as I write this to be the signs of love. Sayuri's mother gave her a wonderful little motivational speech that renewed her will to peruse me with even greater tenacity. She started to do this by unfortunately on the very day our battle with Kokabiel was set to be showing up to school to use the Kendo Dojo for special training._

"Alright I'll start by cleaning this place up from top to bottom." Sayuri mumbled as she dropped her bag of kendo gear.

_When in a battle or in training one must not burn all their energy on one segment so they can be ready for the next, however it seems Sayuri worked herself to the bone and fell asleep using her gym bag as a pillow. Unfortunately for Sayuri, she didn't wake up until long after our battle with Kokabiel started and my battle with Luxea ended. My opponent at this moment who I'll address about later is being rather difficult, but getting back on topic Sayuri woke to the sound of a large crash followed by a mini-earthquake._

"Oh no I got to get out of here." Sayuri thought as she quickly picked up her bag and cleaned herself up in this emergency situation.

_The act of Sayuri walking outside in the middle of battle set into motion a revelation I would later learn about her past._

"Ehh Jaxson?" Sayuri said just as she walked outside to find the first thing she sees is me locking blades with one section of this wild beast of a heartless.

* * *

_The roar of this wild multi-pieced Heartless indicated that it found a better target in Sayuri than it did me to attack, however for you readers of my journal and to finally start a little bit of excitement I'll start the battle portion of this journal entry right after where I slapped Issei across the face repeatedly, of who is now taking a more direct role against the two Cerberus while I help my newfound friends against this Reverse Armor Heartless._

"I got you Koro-chan!" I yell as I manage to intercept one of this Heartless's claw like feet from impaling Koroyuki who was already busy trying to hold back another limb.

"Ruff… thank you master." Koroyuki said with a great deal of appreciation before throwing the limb she managed to hold back at the one I managed to block.

"Get down!" Illandria yelled at Koroyuki and I as we both saw one of Forsaken Flame's oncoming fire snakes.

_At first I wondered why Illandria was firing that attack in our direction, however I noticed moments after that the main body of the Reverse Armor was spinning towards us kicking up a small tornado around it. The fire snake as it flew above Koroyuki and I wasn't strong enough to stop the spinning Heartless, but it was strong enough to hold it in place._

"Koroyuki give Jaxson a boost while I help Illandria hold this thing in place." Rinako ordered as she channeled some of her lightning through Illandria's fire snake.

"Oh I see what you're… hey no Koroyuki give me some ahhhhhh!" I scream as Koroyuki threw me without warning again though this time it's to a Heartless.

_Even though using Luxea's words that I've only "Remembered" how to use this Flow Motion skill for a few days, I was under the impression that it required me to bounce off of a solid grounded object to use and yet it seems to be working when Koroyuki threw me. You see the entire upper half of my body was covered in a glowing round sphere of light as I was spinning around like a drill colliding with this Reverse Armor Heartless. My attack wasn't strong enough to land the killing blow, however it did end up pushing back this Heartless along with all its limbs._

"Strange….." I mumble as I return to the side of my three female allies.

"What do you mean?" Rinako asked as the four of us carefully watched the at the moment unmoving Heartless.

"Granted we were all tired the last time we fought this Heartless and that could explain it, but doesn't it seem like it's gotten much stronger somehow?" I explain to my friends.

"From what you've told me about these Heartless it must have consumed several hearts to become stronger." Illandria said as she suggested a potential answer to this mystery.

"It's possible, but for this level of power increase it would require a number of hearts near impossible to hide or consuming the hearts of people of such ability it would be equally impossible to go unnoticed." I retort working off of the general knowledge about Heartless I could recall.

"Sniff sniff….. this bad guy is still moving master." Koroyuki revealed as she was using her sense of smell.

_Suddenly the four limbs of this Reverse Armor were filled with life as they each homed in on us one by one with such speed that the four of us could barely scatter in time in order to dodge. Now as round 2 of this particular battle begins it's as if this Heartless's power suddenly spiked, but I think…. before it was just seeing what we could do and is now going to try and finish us off. As we each fight a limb of this Heartless one on one while dodging the occasional attack from its main body, we all come to realize that even the slightest mistake could be punished with serious injury as a response._

"Shit….. just blocking these attacks are making my hands a little bloody." Jaxson thought as his fingers were rubbed raw with blood.

"Ahhh!" Rinako screamed.

_As Illandria, Koroyuki, and I turned our heads in Rinako's direction we found that she was like with the rest of us busy holding back the limb she was currently engaged with but she had the added problem of having this somehow enhanced Heartless's…. flash cannon attack I guess you could call it charging up and aiming right at her._

"Issei I… dammit!" I was about to yell…..

_But I stopped when I realized that given all the loud explosions going on around us… he's too far away to hear my pleas for assistance, and even if he could hear me he's still too heavily engaged with the two Cerberus to be of any help along with his fellow peerage members if I were to even bother ask them for help as well._

"Dammit I don't have enough power to fling this thing away and help. Luxea said I needed to remember more of my strength. Those visions….. no those memories even if they weren't mine came to me and gave me strength when I needed it the most. Please my memories or whoever's memories you belong to…. slip through the cracks around the seal of my own and help me!" I thought as I almost literally tried to search my soul for an answer.

* * *

_Hmph…. speak of memories and memories shall appear just like when you speak of the devil. My…. heart which is a word I'm having trouble saying oddly enough and once more shows me a vision of yet another young man I don't recognize or rather can't remember if I do know him. He was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck, deep blue eyes, skin with a slight tan, and his entire left arm down to his wrist is partially covered in a dark orange and golden armor of some kind._

"What's he doing?" I thought as I see this young man standing in the center of some kind of Greek style arena.

_With one hand this young man picks up a keyblade nearly as big as his body, and the moment he does so he's covered in a bright blue aura to the point where he could be white from his upper thighs to his head, his keyblade became covered in the same aura, and that aura took the shape of a long blade to the point where his reach is doubled. Afterwards several creatures appeared yet not the Heartless nor… the Nobodies as I'm apparently one…. they were something called the Unversed born from the negative emotions of the people of the world for the sole purpose of attacking this young man._

"Watch out!" I yell despite knowing from past experience he won't be able to hear me.

_The sheer size of the blade made of energy clearly shows it possesses a great deal of power along with a great deal of weight, and yet as the mob of Unversed approached this young man swung the large blade with pure ease and sheer speed destroying nearly all of them in one move. What Unversed that remained didn't last very long under this young man's sheer power, however at the moment I knew this vision to be coming to an end this young man turned around as if he could somehow see me._

"Go fight, protect your friends, and stop him where I couldn't when the time comes." The young man said.

_As this vision in my head finally ended I found myself covered in that same aura, my keyblade's length increased by the same percentage, and felt what I knew to be the same power the young man in my vision felt as I hold back the limb of the Reverse Armor Heartless I was engaging like though this isn't the best analogy but like a bully keeping away his younger victims with a single hand._

"You're in my way!" I yell at the limb I was holding back.

_With a single simple motion I completely destroy the limb in front of me in addition to repeating the process for Koroyuki, Illandria, and finally my king Rinako._

"That makes it 3 times I've saved your life compared to the 2 times you've saved mine, but in a moment it'll be four so you just take this time to rest." I tell Rinako after destroying the limb that was threatening her.

"Shut up since you don't look cool at all by doing this." Rinako tells me with a blushing red face though that's her own way of saying thanks.

_Thinking about this example of Rinako's stubbornness reminds me of several other examples of it I've seen over the several years we've known each other, and though their personalities are different she's certainly her daughter's mother._

"Excuse me, but don't you have that to take care of." Rinako said as she pointed at the Reverse Armor Heartless still charging its flash cannon attack.

"Oh right…. sorry." I retort as I finally get to dealing with the issue at hand.

_I was originally going to kill this Heartless right after saving Rinako, but I guess I got distracted by the need to make sure she was okay. Anyways I turned back towards the Reverse Armor as it fired its flash cannon, and I responded by hitting it like a home run ball to which it actually exploded like fireworks for an amazing aesthetic effect._

"You're done!" I yell as I drive my sword right through the center of this Reverse Armor's center body like meat on a stick of barbeque.

_I spin this barbeque on a stick five times in the air over my head and with a single jumping front flip slam this Heartless into the ground hard._

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Illandria asks as she, the others, and I form a crowd around this Heartless's body.

"Boy with the falsely named Sacred Gear, you're wrong if you think that you and your friends have won this portion of the battle." Kokabiel said in a booming voice as he snapped his fingers.

_Like magic the Reverse Armor Heartless was fully revived, its limbs restored, and all injuries fully healed but that's only where our newfound troubles began as believe it or not this existence of darkness evolved right before our very eyes. It transformed from a chaotic knight standing on two legs into a green lion, with hind legs, yellow spikes for a mane, and all in all making it look like a green Liger Zero from Zoids… Seriously how do I know about these different series? Regardless… a testament to this evolved Heartless's power is that the two Cerberus Issei and his friends were fighting stopped for a moment in awe making our situation all the more difficult._

"This modified Heartless as named by Seraphim is called a Wild Armor, and I have to admit for a mindless beast it possesses an impressive amount of power. Now tear the boy with the falsely named Sacred Gear to pieces." Kokabiel explained before breaking the will of the Wild Armor by flexing his power for but a moment.

_The wild beast charged at me as its master had ordered, and if it were not for this power I'm tapping into….. this Blade Charge I would have been splattered all over the ground instead of thrown into the school building….. and by a stroke of luck inside my class as well._

"Oh so that's where I left that book." I mumble as I happen to have turned over my desk during this whole affair.

_Right now is obviously no time to be a book worm as I jump back into the battle and climb onto the roof of the school to face this Wild Armor._

"Roarrrr!" this Wild Armor yelled as the mere sound of its voice was enough to crack the floor around it.

_Though this beast possesses far greater power then it did before, it seems incapable of attacking me with its four limbs at once due to the apparent need to use some of them to maintain a sense of spatial balance. It's a good thing too, otherwise despite this power for however long it lasts I'm not sure if I could survive such an attack._

"No don't come up here!" I yell from the school roof as I see my friends running over wishing to help me, and on a side not it seems Issei and his friends have finally taken down one of the two Cerberus.

_Each time my extended blade clashed with one of the Wild Armor's claws it released small shockwaves that steadily damage the roof, of which it will eventually collapse should our battle up here continue this way. With what of the other's attacks we weren't able to dodge a small amount of damage was inflicted, and again I thank the power of this Blade Charge for somehow reducing the damage slightly._

"Where's the other claw?" I thought as for some reason this Heartless had decided to attack me with the same one for several minutes.

_Thinking back I shouldn't have probably thought of that question, to which is because seconds after thinking it the other claw came charging at me from my right side. Thankfully I was able to pivot slightly allowing me to adjust my stance to defend against this incoming attack, however my position wasn't very grounded for once this second attack collided it launched me in the air._

"Oh shi…. Please don't land on the kendo dojo. Please don't land on the kendo dojo. Please don't land on the kendo dojo." I thought though I actually didn't know Sayuri was inside asleep at the time.

_I'm sure you've realized we've reached the point just before where the "What was Sayuri doing?" segment ended, however for continuity's sake in my journal I must continue. I ended up performing a crash landing just outside of the school's kendo dojo with the resulting shockwave creating a small earthquake or something akin to one at any rate._

"What does it take to kill this thing?" I thought as it's taking every ounce of strength I have left to hold back Wild Armor's two claws from forcing me through the kendo dojo's wall.

_The main body along with the head of this Heartless got in my face as if it was trying to get me to give in. I obviously couldn't do that, however I could sense it….. the power of this Blade Charge is starting to wane meaning that I probably wouldn't be able to maintain this for very much longer. It also means that I'd likely have to end this battle in the next couple of minutes, but I had to change my mind when this happened…_

"Ehh Jaxson?" Sayuri said as I saw her walk out of the kendo dojo.

_Like I said earlier only in far greater detail, this Wild Heartless found a better target in Sayuri for a heart to consume. The main body of the Heartless moved to do just that leaving its claws to hold me back. Knowing I had little time, I summoned as much strength as I could and flung away the two claws and moved to stop the head of this wild lion like Heartless._

"You're opponent is me!" I yell as with a single swing of my elongated sword I temporarily deter this Heartless from eating Sayuri.

_As this Heartless opens its gaping maw, I see a glowing red sphere and hopefully it's this Heartless's fatal weakness. Seeing it as a perfect and likely my only chance to end this battle right now I charge into the maw of this Heartless._

"Now di….. no not now!" I yell as this power that strengthened me thus far in this fight suddenly left me leaving me in a state of exhaustion just as fast.

_I knew I could no longer finish off this Heartless; however I was already too far committed with my attack to be able to leave….. at least not without the cost of Sayuri turning into a Heartless._

"What are you doing?" Sayuri asked with clear fear in her voice.

_Once again I summoned what strength I could along with throwing my keyblade aside as it was in the way, and I was standing in the gaping maw of this Heartless using pure muscle power to prevent its jaw from snapping me like a twig. I'm losing that battle as I can feel one of this Wild Armors fangs… teeth whatever you want to call it puncture my back and slowly make its way through the rest of my body._

"Sayuri run!" I yell as I tried to use a magic spell to hit the weak spot of this Heartless, however I failed as I apparently couldn't cast any magic without my keyblade in hand.

_My warnings didn't reach Sayuri as I turned around to see her body shivering out of and her eyes filled with fear. If I could back when this actually happened, I'd have carried her out of the danger zone. It was clear as how I've written it to be over the past few minutes is that this Heartless is not a mindless beast, but a beast capable of some degree of strategy for its claws recover and is sent flying at me from opposite directions. If I let myself go I'll be bitten in half or Sayuri will die in my stead if I live, and if I stay I'll be impaled from three directions. This basically meant that I should have been screwed to death no matter what I did._

"Arrghhh dammit!" I scream out of fear, and yet I felt relaxed in my acceptance of death.

"No don't do this for me!" Sayuri screamed as she was clearly worried about the incomplete existence that was I.

"No Sayuri just run! You're just an innocent soul in all this, so you don't deserve to die here!" I yell at Sayuri one last time for the sake of getting her to run to safety.

_Humanity….. no any existence with a soul will turn their heads and close their eyes when having to face something they fear. Death is a perfect example for it is not death we fear but rather the act of dying and the life we lose along with it. I'm no different as I do exactly that._

"No you can't die! I won't allow it!" Sayuri screamed.

_I hear a loud noise thinking that these claws have finally pierced me somehow numbing the pain in the process, and as such I open my eyes so I can see what I look like before I die. Death, however was not in the cards for me because once I opened my eyes I found myself uninjured save for the single fang still piercing my body and the two claws unable to put a crack on let alone penetrate a powerful magical barrier that was somehow put up at the last second. Worried about Sayrui now I turned around to see if she was okay, but what surprised me next was not the fact she was the one casting the barrier. It was the fact that as I stare intently at Sayuri, I saw that she had two wings. Her left wing was white like that of an Angel and her right wing was black like that of a Devil._

"Sayuri, what are you?" I ask.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Illandria: That…. was something even I didn't see coming

Sayuri: It's a power I don't like to admit I have.

Rinako: You'll have some explaining to do, but at least this will finally be over.

Jaxson: Find out how the battle over the pieces of Excalibur end next time in "Excalibur's Conclusion."

Vali: Kokabiel your stupidity will come to an end right now!


End file.
